


You Fell; I Held

by Omoni



Series: A Prince and Her Tactician [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, During Canon, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Let Lucina say "fuck"!, Lewff, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Spoilers, oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 65,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: Struggling over their mutual but unaware of it love for each other, Lucina and Robyn both try to solve and navigate through it, in hopes of either making it work - or letting it go, forever.It's kind of a slow burn, but not horrifically slow, and this story contains every single spoiler ever for the entire game. There will be a lot of romance, which includes sexual situations, so please keep that in mind. I will mark the explicit chapters as NSFW.Also, I've named MyUnit Robyn, as it differentiates her from her male counterpart (in this story, at least).This story is for genderneutralnoun, after far too long a wait, and is hopefully worth that wait.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genderneutralnoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/gifts).



At first, Lucina watched Robyn from suspicion. She didn't trust her, no matter how many times she'd proven to be trustworthy.

When Robyn noticed and confronted her, Lucina didn't mince words. She was open, honest, and brutal.

But soon, the more she watched, the more she realised just how much Robyn _did_ love Chrom - just not in the way that she was terrified of.

No, Robyn loved Chrom like a dear, best friend, or even better, a cherished brother. She protected him, cheered him up, joked with him, and even sparred with him.

There was no danger, there. None at all.

But Lucina kept watching, anyway.

Even when she assured Robyn that she no longer suspected her of trying to break up her parents' marriage, even when she was certain that no harm would come to her father, she kept watching.

And soon, without her knowing, her feelings changed.

* * *

She didn't realise it at first.

No, it took her _cousin_ to make her see.

"Uh," Owain said as his greeting, sitting down beside her.

She turned to him, but in a way that had Robyn still in her peripheral vision. Which, sadly, didn't last, as not long after she sat down, Robyn stood up and left, mentioning seaweed and carrying a small bag.

"Hey, can we talk?" he wondered, breaking her out of her reverie of disappointment. 

Lucina nodded. "Of course."

She liked Owain, really. She liked his enthusiasm, his endless optimism, and his overall happiness for life. She envied him at times, how carefree he could be, but she still liked him.

"So, I've noticed something... _weird_ , lately."

Lucina sat up, alarm filling her. "What have you noticed? Is everything okay?"

Owain smiled and patted her hand. "Yeah, not _that_ kind of weird!" he agreed. "No, it's about you."

"Me?" she echoed, blinking.

"Yep. You've been watching Robyn - a _lot."_

Lucina nodded again. "Yes."

Owain raised an eyebrow at her; clearly he hadn't expected honesty. “Okay...” he said carefully.

Lucina frowned at him, wondering why it mattered if she did; wasn't that what a leader did, after all? And wasn't she a kind of leader, at least for the other children of Ylisse's heroes?

Owain eyed her closely. "Why, though? I thought you trusted her."

"I do," she admitted, realising as she said it that it was the truth.

"Yeah, but, I mean..." Owain hesitated, scratching the back of his head. "You know how your dad sometimes looks at your mom, and it's with affection and stuff?"

Lucina was confused. "Yes," she said slowly.

She liked that about her father, really; the fact that he didn't care if her mother noticed him looking at her that way, just as long as _he_ could look at _her_.

"Uh, well, so I know how that kind of affection looks, on someone from your family," Owain said. "And... uh..." He blushed. "You've kinda been looking at... Robyn... that way."

Lucina stared at him, feeling her face redden, too. "I've what?"

"Not to the same degree!" he added quickly, holding up his hands. "Just... in a small way, but enough to know what it means if you've seen it before, is all."

Lucina shook her head slowly. She wasn't denying what he said; rather, she was absolutely _thrown_ by it.

"Do you... like Robyn, Lucina?"

"Yes," Lucina agreed. "She's a good tactician, and she takes care of my father."

"No," Owain sighed. "I mean, do you... do you _like_ her?"

Lucina opened her mouth to say no, of _course_ not, but no sound came out.

Instead, she felt panic flood through her, as though caught naked and everyone could see.

She stared at him for a moment, then closed her mouth, got to her feet, and _bolted_.

Owain slumped in his seat with a groan, covering his eyes. _That could have probably gone better._

* * *

In retrospect, it was probably wiser for her to remain with Owain, because the moment she rounded a corner and slipped into the shadows to escape – a habit she'd had for life – she actually ran into someone already within those shadows.

And it was, of course, Robyn.

They collided, Lucina managing to stay on her feet, but only because she was used to it in battle, and was also rather slender. Robyn was shorter, and plump, so they moment they clashed, Robyn yelped with surprise – and toppled down hard onto her rear.

“Oof,” she grunted, holding her head for a moment. Now her ass hurt, and that was distracting.

Robyn looked up, hoping her bangs hid her eyes. _Not_ _distracting enough,_ she thought with dismay, the second she realised whose body she'd slammed into.

Lucina felt herself flush scarlet – pretty much _everywhere_ – and was suddenly glad for the discretion armour had by default.

“Uh, damn, sorry,” she stammered, holding out her hand; it trembled, but Lucina ignored it, her eyes finally meeting Robyn's.

So much could be seen in Robyn's eyes, despite the fact that she looked like a normal, almost unremarkable woman. But her eyes betrayed that gaff of normality, as within them shone stars, and time, and magicks untouched and unnamed...

Magicks that held Lucina bewitched...

Lucina's heart raced, especially when Robyn took her hand; it was pretty averagely sized, and calloused from sword-use, but it felt wonderful.

With probably too much enthusiasm, Lucina pulled the tactician to her feet.

Robyn swallowed hard, unable to keep eye-contact, now. She felt her face redden, and she hesitated, before she gave Lucina's hand a squeeze, then let it go.

“Thank you,” Robyn murmured, paralysed by shyness, now.

But then, she remembered the look on Lucina's face, and she looked back up. “Are _you_ alright? You looked very upset.”

Lucina jumped; she'd been watching Robyn brush her clothes off, and her hand still felt warm from Robyn's. “Uh, well, just silly stuff, with Owain...”

Robyn suddenly lit up, and just as suddenly, Lucina felt herself relax a little. “Oh, gods, what did he do? Did he name something inappropriately of yours?”

Lucina bit her lip, then said, “Well, not exactly.”

She blinked, then frowned; the way Robyn lit up, just now, could have been because she mentioned Owain, and for _deeper_ reasons...

The idea of that made Lucina feel sick, like there was a stone inside her gut. She knew it wasn't fair of her, to be jealous of someone else taking Robyn's time, but that wasn't exactly it.

She didn't like the idea of Robyn liking _anyone_ , unless it was _herself_.

Owain _was_ right.

Lucina felt herself blush, again, mortified by this, and she stammered out, “Yeah, uh, well, thanks!”

Robyn blinked. “For what?”

Lucina stared at her, so humiliated, now, that she wished she could be eaten by Minerva.

Therefore, instead of answering, she turned on her heel and, once again, _bolted_.

* * *

 Robyn looked down, her expression falling.

 _Maybe she knows,_ she thought sadly. _Maybe she knows, and is embarrassed to be around me. Maybe she knows, and doesn't know how to tell me off._

It _would_ make sense; it was a rather strange situation. Lucina was Chrom's daughter, and Robyn was Validar's.

Robyn was probably nothing to Lucina, save the woman who'd _destroyed_ her entire life.

And that _hurt_ , because to Robyn, Lucina was the one who'd made her own life stay _whole_.

Robyn walked back to her tent, her head low.

She didn't know when these feelings had begun, but they had, and they were unavoidable.

The fact was simply that Lucina was just... _beautiful_... to Robyn.

Everything she did, everything she was, everything she stood for...

All had Robyn dropping down to Lucina's feet, her heart in her hands, and held up to her, to take, to hold, to keep...

 _But,_ she thought, sighing heavily. _It's impossible. She's the daughter of my boss, my king, my best friend._

_And to her, all I am is the human representation of every evil she's ever experienced..._

She slumped into her bed, her whole body aching alongside her heart, her body sore from fighting, but not as sore as her heart.

* * *

Lucina crashed into her tent and went right to her bed, hiding under the blankets. It wasn't even dusk, yet, but she couldn't care less; she wanted the blankets to smother her.

 _It's ridiculous,_ she realised. _The fact that someone as observational as I would not even realise my own feelings, and the direction they lead to._

_That Owain had to tell me, because even he knows I’m too damned stubborn to have time for such things..._

But this was a different time, now, a different place. The fact was, with a full army and her parents alive, she _did_ have time for things like that. She was no longer the sole monarch responsible for a whole kingdom; she was the Prince, and while they did work, they also had time to spare.

Lucina's eyes burned, but she didn't fight it. She was safe under the blankets, hidden from her comrades, and she knew how to keep her tears silent.

She had to; otherwise, she'd be a poor leader.

And again, when she felt those tears streak down her face, she realised that she also had time for this, too, and that it _was_ okay to break down, for once.

She _was_ allowed to breathe. She _was_ allowed to think...

_And what do I think about this...?_

She sighed, sniffling a little. Now that she knew, now that she had no _choice_ but to know, she could only conclude one single thing:

_I want her. And I want her to want me, too._

That honesty made her cry harder – and for the first time in what felt like decades, Lucina let herself drown in that sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Robyn wished she had her memories, because she wished she knew why she was so _sickly_ all the time.

It was probably obvious, by the way they'd found her, that Robyn wasn’t exactly the strongest, but she could still be quick with a sword, and even quicker with magic and strategy.

But what most people never saw – indeed, she refused to allow _anyone_ , save Chrom (her leader and best, dearest friend) and Lissa (the best healer in Ylisse, and a best friend, too) – was just how much each battle took its toll upon her body.

She sometimes suspected that others had an inkling, like Libra or Panne, or even Tharja – her confusing shadow – but if they did, they kept silent, and she was glad.

Well, there was one other person who knew, but to be fair, she hadn't know he did – until he _chastised_ her.

* * *

“Mother,” Morgan snapped, the second he was in her tent.

Robyn quickly sat up at her desk, having just barely slumped into it, desperate for a break but also hoping to get some work done – if only her hands would stop shaking...!

“Yes?” she asked her son, her voice softer than she wanted.

It was still so strange, to realise that this young man was _her son,_ despite the fact that he took after her in so many ways, even his hair...

But she'd forgotten that, out of everyone, Morgan was the only one who _truly_ knew her the best, and he knew that his mother was sickly, because even in his timeline, she'd been that way, too.

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she blinked, surprised. She looked closer at him, and found that he looked... _angry_. That was not an emotion she was used to seeing upon his face.

He walked over to her and stood next to her, but when she made to stand, he placed a hand upon her shoulder and – gently – pushed her back down. She was grateful, but now embarrassed, as she'd finally realised why he was there.

“You know.” It wasn't a question.

“Yup,” he agreed, his voice warming up a little. He even kept his hand on her shoulder.

She paled and looked back down at her notebook. “Morgan,” she murmured, throwing him off-guard and completely snuffing out any of his ire. “Did you...? Did _I_...? Did _anyone_ ever figure out what was wrong with me...?”

Morgan frowned thoughtfully, taking a moment to consider. She looked back up at him, waving to him to at least sit on her desk, if not her bed, and he chose the desk.

The way he leaned against the desk, the ease and the casual way he moved his body, seemed strangely _familiar_ to Robyn, all of a sudden. It made some sense, because while she was still getting used to him, she was still making every effort to get to know him.

But that wasn't it. It was familiar in a way that she knew wasn't personally to do with him, and it troubled her.

_Is it something I recognise in someone else, like his father...? And will I be able to figure who he was, from that...?_

Morgan then spoke, however, and she completely forgot about it.

“You always had a theory,” he admitted slowly. “That because you were born with Fellblood, it was like a living poison, one that was within your very blood. It weakens you, because you're fighting it.”

He then went pink, looking shy. “I mean, that's what you always _said_... I’m pretty sure that if you said it, it's true. I mean, I have it, too, but  _I'm_ okay."

Morgan paused, a hand going to the collar of his shirt for a moment, about to confess something, but he thought better of it, and changed his mind. 

Instead, he added, "But I think it makes _you_ sick, because you were always meant to be Validar's... servant..."

Robyn nodded, looking glum.

It made perfect sense.

It also meant that there was no way to fix it.

So long as that blood was within her – so long as she kept living – she would always need to keep that sleeping poison comatose.

And it meant she'd be waging a war with her own body for _life_.

Morgan was quiet for a moment, eyeing her closely.

It was strange to see her this way, because not only was she so young, she was actually healthier; Robyn had been much older – and thus weaker – when she'd been his mother.

He blinked. “Mother,” he blurted out, his eyes back on hers. She nodded, sitting up, the serious tone of his voice getting her attention. “That must be how it happened.”

Robyn blinked, before she jolted, her eyes flaring with shock. She felt the blood leave her cheeks, and she shivered.

“Yes,” she agreed, her voice tiny. “That _must_ be why. I need to be weak, because it means...” Her expression fell. “It means...”

Morgan's stomach clenched. “It means you’re easier... to control?”

When she nodded, Morgan looked away, swallowing hard. She pretended not to notice, as she was struggling to keep calm, as well.

But when she heard him inhale sharply, she looked up, just as his eyes closed, tears slowly streaking down his cheeks.

And something within her, something she'd never known existed, brought her to her feet, then before him, her arms going around him without her usual hesitation.

To her surprise, Morgan didn't hesitate, either, and he leaned down and grabbed hold of her, bursting into soft, body-quaking tears.

Robyn closed her eyes, unable to hold back, either, now, and she held her almost-son to her, that same feeling guiding her, so that her cheek rested atop his head, one hand in his hair, the other, rubbing along his back.

Morgan was taller than her – most of their comrades were, save a precious few – but for some reason, he felt _tiny_ within her embrace. This was so familiar, so soothing, that he felt like he really _was_ back home, holding his _real_ mother, listening to her as she reassured him...

Except... more and more, Morgan was having trouble differentiating the two. The more they spent time together, the blurrier that line became, to the point that he actually corrected himself.

 _She_ is _your_ real _mother,_ he told himself, his fingers digging into her back. _She's the only mother you have, now. And she's a_ good _one._

This was true, even disregarding this embrace.

When Robyn learnt who Morgan really was, she'd made every effort to get to know him, to care about him, to teach and challenge him, and he'd loved every second.

It – _she_ – truly felt like home in those moments, each one bringing him more and more past that line.

And now, that crossover was complete.

So when he heard himself blurt out, his voice broken and small, _“Mama,”_ he didn't feel shame. He felt...  _normal_ , as normal as he'd ever felt, since losing most of his memory.

Robyn's heart stuttered when she heard him, her eyes opening wide, despite her vision being obscured by tears. She heard him say it, and like him, she felt as though it were _normal_.

In fact, she realised now, she'd been _yearning_ for him to say it, despite not even knowing _why_.

“My lad,” she murmured, gathering him closer.

Morgan was the one whose heart stuttered, then, his tears worsening.

Because she'd just called him _exactly_ what she'd always called him in his timeline, whenever she'd wanted to comfort him, or cheer him up.

And he knew she didn't know it, because he'd never told her.

“I _missed_ you!” he cried, his voice choking.

In that moment, he knew: his mother _was_ back, in her own way, and from here, it would only get better and better.

“Oh, Morgan,” she whispered, smiling sadly. “I think I missed you, too. Somehow...”

“We'll get you better, Mama,” Morgan then blurted out, pulling away a little and looking up at her, his eyes blazing. “We'll find a way.”

She blinked, stunned not by his words or tone, but by the look in his eyes.

In the same way that his body's movements were familiar, his _eyes_ were, too.

“You're younger,” Morgan went on, not realising the pause in Robyn's brain. “Therefore, you're stronger than you were... wh-when...”

His voice cracked, but he swallowed hard and moved on, nodding. He wanted her eyes to warm up, to beam at him, to show she was proud of him.

“So, there's _still_ a better chance!” Morgan insisted, shaking her a little. “We _know_ what's going to happen! We _know_ how to prepare for it!”

Robyn stared at him. He was right. There were so many differing variables, so many more patterns on the board, that could still be manipulated to win the battle. They truly did have a leg-up, on both Validar  _and_ Grima.

She smiled, surprising them both, and Morgan's eyes lit up, his stomach pain easing. “You're right,” she agreed, reaching up and taking hold of his face – and making him smile, now, too. “My laddie, you're _right!”_

“We have to tell _everyone_ ,” Morgan said, his heart blooming with determination, grabbing one of her hands and pulling on it, and making her stumble a bit. “We have to!”

But when he pulled again, Robyn's smile vanished, and she paled, her stumble worse, this time. She grabbed hold of the back of her chair, just as Morgan grabbed hold of her by her arm, and she hunched over, gasping.

The pain always hit her gut, that tender space between the sternum and the clavicle, and she held her breath, her vision darkening and her body breaking into a cold sweat.

Normally, it was constant and ongoing always a tight, rigid pain, but during attacks like this, it was like being _impaled_.

Morgan called for her, but he sounded weird, like they were both underwater. She felt him take hold of her other hand, and she felt as if she'd been spun around, like Olivia did whenever she danced, but with none of that grace...

She _had_ to breathe; she was getting dizzy. She tried, and gasped, again, dizziness crashing into her, and she then heard – or rather, did _not_ hear – her ears go deaf.

 _Fuck_ , she thought weakly, before she felt her knees give out.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan had no idea where she came from or why, but when Lucina suddenly appeared at his side, her eyes wide and her face pale with fear, he didn't care, and was simply grateful. He always felt at ease around Lucina, moreso than anyone else, of both generations, save Robyn, and he knew he could trust her with his mother's health.

“Quick, help me get her over to her bed,” Morgan begged. He might've been taller than Robyn, but he wasn't much stronger than her, physically, favouring distance magic and Levin swords, the most.

Lucina, however, shocked him. In complete silence, her face now averted from him, she leaned down and swept Robyn up into her arms, making it look like she was simply picking up a bag of feathers.

Which, for Lucina, was pretty much the case. The part of her that wasn't screaming in panic, wasn't desperate to run for help, and was keeping her body still and her eyes dry, did note Robyn's weight. She was short, but she was plump, and generously curved, which usually led most to assume she would be as heavy as she looked.

But she wasn't. She wasn't exactly as light as feathers, but she was far lighter than Lucina had ever anticipated. The calm part wondered why, wondered how such a contradiction could occur, as that same part led her to Robyn's bed without hesitation, before gently lying her down upon it, on her back.

Lucina swallowed hard, grief and dark humour crashing into her, making her think: _This is not how I ever expected lying Robyn down in a bed would be like, at all._

Morgan was at Lucina's side, startling her, and she stepped aside. He knelt down, moved Robyn's arms to her sides, and pulled her blanket over her quickly, tucking it around her. Right before he finished, as if on cue, Robyn started to shiver, despite the fact that her skin was hot and dry.

“H-how do you know what to do...?” she heard herself ask, her voice so small that she doubted Morgan heard her.

But he had, clearly having keen hearing, too. “Because!  _I’m_ _her_ _son!”_ he answered, his voice breaking.

He stood up, his eyes going to Lucina's, and she froze; she'd never seen him look so serious, before – at least not outside of battle.

“I know what she needs,” he added, looking around quickly for an empty satchel or sack, finding an empty one under one of Robyn's many books.

“I’ll get it for you,” Lucina blurted out, desperate to get away from this, to not fully accept or understand what had just happened.

“No,” Morgan answered, blinking hard. “It's too hard to describe. I know where it is. If she worsens before I get back – if she stops breathing, or starts making pained noises – get Lady Lissa.”

“But--,” Lucina tried to protest, her mind swimming.

Morgan had already dashed out of the tent, his footsteps faster than she'd ever heard him make.

Lucina stood there, reeling with shock, before she forced herself to turn back around, and walk back to kneel down beside Robyn's bed, her eyes on her feet.

However, once she was settled onto the floor, she had to look up, and the second she did, every single shield she had within her not only dropped – but vanished.

Because the way Robyn looked _terrified_ Lucina.

She was so pale that the perpetual dark shadows beneath her eyes were all the more noticeable, and they looked like violent bruises, as though she'd been decked by a Pegasus. The expression on her face was so clearly pained that it was hard to look at – but Lucina couldn't look away.

She'd never seen that expression on Robyn's face, before, even when the tactician was down to her last reserves on the battlefield. It was one of pure anguish, completely void of the usual sly determination.

The blanket was wrapped around her tight, but she still shivered, as though trapped in ice. Lucina hesitated, reaching up with one hand – then stopped, her own hand startling her: it trembled.

No;  _Lucina_ was trembling. Her entire body was awash in tremors, so hard that it hurt to try and smother them.

It didn't matter, she decided, biting her lip and moving both of her hands, again, this time. She carefully took hold of the edges of the blanket, tugging them free and pulling the blanket up higher, so it rested right under Robyn’s chin.

Then, she felt her heart start to race, barely able to comprehend what she was even doing, as she watched her shaking hands enfold the blanket around Robyn's shoulders, her hands slipping under those shoulders, so the blanket remained in place as Robyn slept.

When she pulled her hands away, she raised her eyes back up to Robyn's face, and again, she felt horrible, inside, that expression like salt in every swordscrape.

Lucina _hated_ it. She hated that Robyn's face was able to look that way. She felt personally attacked, despite knowing how ridiculous that was.

She hadn't known, not completely. Perhaps she'd had an inkling that something was off, but she usually shoved it into the pile marked “Because she's Validar's vessel” and left it at that.

And she _was_ actually right, despite not knowing it, yet.

 _Maybe_ that's _why I always watch her,_ she thought, immediately feeling rather pathetic. Of _course_ that wasn't the real reason why, despite not even knowing it, herself, until Owain opened his big damned mouth and told her how _pathetic_ she was...

 _Except_...

When her eyes took in Robyn's face completely, she didn't feel pathetic. She felt... _protective_. She felt _vindictive_ , as if she wanted to hunt down and annihilate the source of this agony.

Suddenly, she watched as her hand reached up, her fingers still trembling, and pushed away an errant tress of coppery hair from Robyn's bloodless cheek.

The second their skin made contact - Lucina's gloves were off, as it was close to lights-out – both women reacted.

Lucina felt a thrill strike her belly, discovering soft, smooth skin beneath her fingertips. It was still hot, holding a slight sheen of oil in places, and sweaty near her hairline and upper lip, but...

But all Lucina could think was, _This is the best thing I’ve ever touched. This is the best feeling I’ve ever felt. Ever._

The best part, though, was the fact that Robyn not only reacted, but in a way that revealed that she was just as disarmed and vulnerable as Lucina was.

Robyn's expression suddenly eased, and she exhaled a soft, long sigh. She stirred, leaning into Lucina's touch, and when Lucina flattened her palm upon her cheek, Robyn murmured something, too soft to understand, but not soft enough to miss the relief within it.

Lucina's heart was a flustered bird within her breast, her face flushing hot. She moved closer, swallowing hard, suddenly eager to increase that relief, and she reached up with her other hand, then held Robyn's face between them.

Immediately, Robyn suddenly relaxed, her entire body's shivers easing, despite not stopping. Her expression even eased, though it remained tight with discomfort.

 _Oh gods, oh heavens, oh Sweet Naga._.. Lucina thought, her mind swimming, unable to feel the smile of her own relief upon her face, as she looked at Robyn's.

 _I think I... I think, if I’m even_ able _to... I think, despite being so certain that I never could... that I... that I... am..._

Robyn suddenly made a louder sound, breaking Lucina's chain of thought almost mercifully.

When she focused, she realised she understood it – only to be certain she'd heard wrong.

_“Lucina...?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much, Flamy, for providing me with so many key elements to both of these fine ladies.


	4. Chapter 4

But Lucina wasn't wrong; Robyn _was_ waking up, clawing herself out of that thick swamp of smothering pain, and the first thing she felt was cool, calloused hands upon her cheeks, easing the burning, and she was barely half-awake before she realised she – _somehow_ – recognised that touch.

Her first thought was Chrom, as the touch was similar. But it was also gentler, the hands smaller, and Robyn came to the only logical conclusion, too vulnerable and sore to care about discretion.

Because to wake up to Lucina's touch _had_ to be a dream, despite the pain and the realness of it all.

But then, Lucina moved without any thought, and sat up, leaning closer and holding Robyn's face closer, using her thumbs to rub those pale cheeks, hoping to bring colour back to them.

“Yes,” she heard herself reply, her voice surprisingly calm. “It's me.”

Robyn murmured something, before she pulled one of her arms free from under the blanket.

Later, she would blame it on delirium, on confusion, on pure vulnerability, but even she didn't believe it.

But it happened: Robyn’s hand went up, her own fingers trembling, and covered Lucina's upon her left cheek, pressing it closer against it. When she felt even more relief, both from the chill in Lucina's hand, as well as Lucina's hand, alone, she bit her lip and sighed, her eyelids fluttering a little.

For Robyn, she decided she was hallucinating, and as such, she decided to take full advantage of it, as well as comfort from whatever she could. The fact that her mind supplied her with Lucina only made her certain that none of it was real.

So, like she did in those sweet, distracted daydreams, of a comrade, a prince, her leader - but above all, _her_ _love_ \- she added, her voice tiny, “Thank you, Luci... Was I...? What h-happened...?”

Lucina, meanwhile, was a statue, her eyes huge and her mouth tiny, her hands held in place as best as she could, despite the urge to run away and live in the forest until she was eaten by wolves. Her heart _ached_ , her entire body hot and her blood gathered in distracting places, and she felt both guilty and excited, as this was both inappropriate – but also better than her sweetest dreams...

 _She called me Luci,_ she thought, dazed. It was what she'd always _wanted_ Robyn to call her, and only if they became... only if they were... only if they _could_ be...

“I’m not sure,” Lucina answered, her own voice startling herself. “I think you fainted.”

She then immediately shut up; she did _not_ want to reveal why or how she was there.

Robyn, however, listened closely, her eyes still closed and her fingers digging into the back of Lucina's hand.

It _sounded_ like the usual fantasy, but something was different, and therefore unnerving.

It seemed too... _real_...

But it wasn't, of _course_ it wasn't. Why would Lucina ever help her, let alone touch her face with such tenderness?

Then, Lucina said the words that broke the spell.

“Morgan went to get something for you; he wouldn't tell me what. He'll come back, soon, and you'll feel better, I think. I mean, if anyone would know how to help you, it would be him,” Lucina went on, realising quite belatedly that she was rambling.

Robyn suddenly froze, her smile vanishing, and her hand loosened its hold on Lucina's hand. She felt sudden shame fill her, just as she slowly woke up, for real and completely.

When Robyn managed to open her eyes, they immediately found Lucina's, and they not only met, but remained.

Again, Lucina _fell_ into those eyes, those entrancing, cosmic eyes, and Robyn found herself lost within Lucina's lopsided gaze, the shimmering symbol of Ylisse glinting in the dying dusk light.

And in those seconds, both women were enthralled, hypnotised by what they both saw in the other's gaze.

Then, suddenly, Robyn pulled her other hand free, and reached up, her fingers shaking. Her eyes darted down for a moment, returning to Lucina's the second her fingertips touched Lucina's lips.

Lucina felt herself falling, again, forever and ever, the feel of those fingers upon her mouth making her dizzy.

Then, surprising them both, Lucina kissed those fingertips, her eyes closing, her free hand moving to hold Robyn's in place.

Robyn inhaled shakily, her body at war with both pain and pleasure, hurt and yearning. Lucina's lips were smooth, and soft, _so_ _soft_ , under her fingertips, and all she could think of, now, was how they would feel upon her own.

So, she pulled her hand away, and placed those fingers upon her own lips, closing her own eyes and sighing, again, trying to imagine them as the lips they'd just touched.

Lucina had watched it all, her eyes opening when Robyn pulled her hand away.

When Robyn opened her own, again, they were still dark with pain, but also _glinting_ with... _with_...

 _That's not real,_ Lucina concluded, shocked.

But it _was_.

Robyn felt slight shame, like she always did when she realised how deep her feelings ran for her best friend's daughter.

Despite it, however, she could no longer deny those feelings.

Especially since it almost seemed like Lucina was... _encouraging_ her...?

Robyn pulled their hands away from her mouth, letting it go, unsure of what she was even suppose to do, still confused and disoriented from fainting. She still wasn't completely sure that this was even _real_...

“ _Please,”_ Robyn whispered, though why, she wasn't sure.

Was she asking Lucina to keep this to herself? Not just Robyn's illness, but this confused, trancelike intimacy?

Or was she asking Lucina to not kiss her fingers, but her lips...?

Lucina's eyes widened, her mouth going dry, that single word sending her body and mind into a dazed, hopeful bliss.

And then, Robyn shocked them both: she tugged on Lucina's hand, biting down on her bottom lip hard. Her eyes wavered, still locked on Lucina's, and she realised, in that moment, that she didn't care if she was acting inappropriately, and that all she wanted in the world right now, above any medicine or cure, was one thing, and one thing, alone.

_The taste of Lucina's lips._

And Lucina was right there, with her, suddenly _desperate_ to kiss Robyn, to see if such a thing would at least soothe _some_ of that horrific pain...

Lucina didn't even realise that she'd begun to lean down until she felt Robyn's other hand touch her cheek, leading her down, her eyes bright, focused, _blazing_...

“Robyn...” Lucina whispered, the second before their lips touched.

 _Soft. So soft_.

Robyn's eyes fluttered closed, her hands loosening their hold, now that she had what she wanted, and her touch became feather-light and caressing.

Lucina's eyes were wide – and burning, already filling with shocked, overjoyed tears. The way Robyn looked, the expression on her face...

_She looks like she's living a perfect fantasy..._

Neither moved, neither _breathed_ ; they simply held onto that simple contact, just for that one soft moment...

 _Until_...

“I got it!”

Lucina lunged away, her face scarlet and her expression horrified. Robyn tried to keep hold of her hands, her own face regretful – but because it _ended_ , not because it _happened_ – but Lucina was too quick, and she lost her hold.

Morgan's voice had been some way away, so when he finally crashed into the tent, Lucina was already on her feet and standing in a corner, her hair hiding her face.

It didn't matter; Morgan only had eyes for Robyn, and when he saw that she was awake, he yelped and dropped down, throwing his arms around her and crying out, “Thank Naga!”

Robyn winced, the impact of his compact body jarring her and making her pain spike, but she didn't let go. She tried to look over his shoulder at Lucina, to catch her eye, but Lucina kept her face completely hidden.

Morgan then pulled away, feeling that wince, and he fumbled with his bag for a moment, before she pulled out a strong-smelling jar. Robyn's eyebrows went up, surprised, and Morgan nodded, beaming at her.

“I remembered!” he announced, and Robyn smiled at him, hugging him weakly, before he pulled away, again, and opened it, handing it to her, before searching for a spoon.

She smelled it, then sighed. “Great. It smells as bad as it tastes. _I'd_ forgotten.”

Lucina blinked, unable to help her curiosity as she listened to this. She turned a little, peering through her hair and over her shoulder, and watched in silence, not wanting to intrude – but not wanting to miss anything.

Robyn took the offered spoon, and, with Morgan’s help, sat up a little. She then scooped out a spoonful of thick, syrupy grey stuff, and gulped it down in one go, before shuddering and making a horrified face.

“Three,” Morgan reminded her, and she wished he'd forgotten _that_ , too. She took two more, and by the third, wished she could throw it up. She laid back down, still shuddering, and Morgan took the jar and spoon, then stood up to put it away.

“What is that?” Lucina asked him, finally breaking her silence. She could look at him, now, but not Robyn. Not yet.

“Poppy,” Morgan replied.

Lucina was about to add something, but then they heard, “Yo, I hear someone's got _bitter_ pain.”

It was Gaius.

Lucina felt her entire body grow cold, as the second he slipped into the tent, all smiles, she realised something, and it _killed_ her, inside.

Especially when Robyn smiled up at him and held out her hand. “The best you have, please.”

Lucina looked away, gritting her teeth.

She'd always thought that Morgan's hair had been inherited from Robyn, as Morgan admitted early that he didn't remember his father.

 _But_ Gaius _has red hair,_ she concluded, the very thought breaking her heart. _And they get along so well..._

Quickly, Lucina moved past Morgan, and went to leave, hoping no one would notice; her humiliation was complete, and she wanted the bare minimum dignity of leaving unnoticed.

But Robyn – possibly the worst one to – did notice, and she called out, “Wait, Lucina! _Wait_ , I wanted to talk to you--!”

However, Lucina forced herself to harden her already breaking heart, and she pretended to ignore her, already gone by the time Robyn had trailed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED THIS TOO EARLY! DON'T READ IT YET UNTIL THE UPDATES ARE DONEAAAAAA:BRJKGHUOUJGFHYD
> 
> EDIT: Okay, read it :)

Gaius frowned, surprised, before he blinked, sighed, and rolled his eyes. By the time he turned to Robyn, she was hiding under the blanket, her ears red.

Gaius and Robyn were indeed close, as Gaius was one of the first people who not only earned her trust, but had proven worthy of it, too. He'd been nothing but kind, and though she was closer to Chrom, she told Gaius the things she never could tell Chrom, and that included... more _personal_ matters...

“What did you do,” Gaius asked her, his voice flat.

Morgan blinked at him, confused by this. “What do you mean? What's wrong?”

“At least give me a sweet, first. The poppy tasted like hatred.”

Gaius snorted, then dragged her desk chair over to her bedside, sitting down in it and holding out a sugerspun stick-lolly. She grabbed it before he could change his mind, making a small sound of relief when she started to eat it.

Morgan crossed his arms, leaning against the desk. “Mother,” he said, his voice a little sharp. “What's going on? I didn't know Gaius knew you were sick, too.”

“I didn't, until now,” Gaius replied cheerfully. "I just knew you here needed poppy, and connected the poppyseeds."

“I _hate_ you,” Robyn grumbled, the blanket making her feel overheated and uncomfortable, by now.

“So then, what's going on?” Morgan wondered.

“Yeah, what _did_ you do?” Gaius demanded.

Robyn, however, felt her mood plummet. She knew what she did: she'd let her emotions get the better of her, and she probably not only humiliated herself, but alienated Lucina, who also likely _hated_ her, now...

“I...” Robyn sniffled, closing her eyes. The very idea of that hatred hurt, even worse than her normal pains, and tasted far more bitter than the poppy ever could. “I want... I want to be alone...”

“Hey,” Gaius said gently, reaching down and touching her shoulder. "Talk to me."

She flinched, but didn't pull away, so he moved the blanket down to reveal her face. She kept it turned away, but both Gaius and Morgan could see that she was weeping.

“Bubbles, come on,” Gaius coaxed, rubbing her shoulder. He'd hoped it would make her smile, but she closed her eyes, instead.

“’Bubbles'?” Morgan echoed, confused.

Gaius then decided to take a very big risk, hoping Robyn was too distracted to notice. “Didn't your dad ever call your mom any nicknames?”

Morgan shook his head. “I don't think so, no. I don't remember him, but I think I'd remember something like that.”

Robyn turned a little, her eyes going to her son. She had been too distracted, and Gaius was relieved.

“What _do_ you remember?” she asked him, her voice catching a few times with pangs of pain. “I mean, I know you only remember me, but surely I said things _about_... him... didn't I?”

Gaius was quiet, now, too, also eager to know.

Morgan sighed, thinking long and hard about it, his eyes on his hands. So much that he remembered about Robyn was almost no different than what he'd found in _this_ version of her, which was why it was easier to see her as that mother.

Therefore, when he really did try to push past that murky water hiding the rest of his memories, it was easier than ever before. He concentrated, trying to think of conversations they'd had about his father, but...

“All I really know for sure,” he said slowly, hesitating a little. He hated letting Robyn down. “Well, for as sure as I _can_ be, is that, when it came to nicknames, it was _Mother_ , and _not_ my father, who did.”

Gaius struggled very, very hard to keep himself calm, despite the disappointed dismay that swept through his entire body. He loved Robyn like a best friend, and wouldn't change, not even now. But he'd truly hoped that, somehow, _he_ was the one who married Robyn.

But even he knew that Robyn wasn't one to give out nicknames, and certainly not like Gaius, himself, did. If Morgan didn't remember any of his mother's nicknames, then there was no way that it was Gaius.

Robyn, however, was staring at Morgan intently, trying to sit up – and failing – before giving up and remaining horizontal.

“Sit with me?” she asked him, and Morgan smiled, moving to sit at the foot of her bed; she was short enough to leave enough space for him.

Gaius remained; even though he wasn't really talking, he wanted to stay, anyway. Just because he wasn't who he'd _thought_ he'd be for Robyn – admittedly a longshot - didn't mean he wouldn't be who he _could_ be for her.

“What did I say, when I spoke of him?” Robyn asked Morgan, one hand on his knee, the other, still holding the candy to her mouth. She blinked slowly, a small warmth forming within her belly, and by that, she knew she'd likely be not only relieved of pain, but asleep, before she finished the candy.

Morgan again frowned, resting his chin in his hand, his elbow on his other knee. He thought for another moment, looking deeply preoccupied, before he suddenly jolted, his eyes widening with a smile.

“I remember something!” he cried, blurting it out without really understanding its meaning, yet. “I remember, during one of the lessons you always had with me, and you were laughing about something, and when I asked you, "What?", you said, ‘I will never understand why she insists on calling me _that_ ,' and when I repeated, ‘What?', you said, ‘Cosmic Eyes; she's terrible at naming anything, even her own wife', and we both laughed. Apparently, it was a long-standing joke between you two, from when you started courting.”

Gaius scratched his head; he'd never in his life even thought of calling Robyn by that kind of nickname, and he felt even more disappointment.

But Robyn had sat up, managing to do so slowly, starting when Morgan said one word, even before he said the nickname. She barely even registered the nickname.

Because she realised that Morgan _hadn't_ slipped up in what he said, and had truly _meant_ to say it, because _it_ truly was a memory, as he remembered it.

“I-I need...” she blurted out, surprising both Morgan and Gaius. “I need to t-talk to Ch-Chrom, or-or Lissa...!”

But Gaius shook his head, pushing her back down onto her back, and she slumped, gasping for breath. She could already feel the poppy starting to work, and her eyes closed, feeling too heavy to keep open, now. It felt so good, so soothing, that she had no choice but to surrender to drowsiness.

 _Except_...

“Wait,” she murmured, stirring a little, her mind still on that one word, desperate for answers. “Wait... I need... I _need_ to ask...”

“Mother, please, sleep,” Morgan answered softly, rubbing one of her feet.

But she already was by then, the stick of candy still in her hand. Her face relaxed, and in another minute, she was out for the night.

Gaius bit his lip, wanting to touch her cheek but all too aware of Morgan in the room. He sighed, then got to his feet, settling, instead, for touching Robyn's hand, pulling the candy free – and sticking it in his own mouth, instead.

“C'mon,” he advised Morgan, who looked up, then nodded, hesitant but knowing it was still best to let her sleep. He followed Gaius out of the tent, extinguishing the candles as he went.

Robyn didn't even stir; she was already deep asleep, too deep to even dream.

* * *

When they were a few metres away from Robyn's tent, Morgan murmured, “She'd recognised something, in what I remembered.”

“It seemed that way,” Gaius agreed.

“And she wanted to talk to Chrom or Lissa?”

“Yep.”

Morgan shook his head. “I'll be honest: it doesn't make sense to me.”

“Me, neither,” Gaius agreed, slapping Morgan's shoulder jovially, but also making the poor young man stumble. “Get to bed. We'll check on her tomorrow.”

Morgan smiled, nodding in agreement, and they parted ways for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucina ran for a while, the second she broke into one, and didn't stop until she realised her vision was too blurry, and she couldn’t see very well. It stopped her, because that, coupled with the waking night, made things almost impossible to see, now.

It was her own fault, all of it.

She'd had no reason to be there, no reason to be outside of Robyn's tent, and had no reason to get involved in something that was none of her business.

 _But_...

She couldn't _help_ the fact that she was there. She'd been here for almost an hour before she saw Morgan go in, pacing and muttering and trying to find the guts to actually go _into_ that tent, as easily as Morgan had...

And once she'd managed to do that, she'd finally be able to walk up to Robyn, take her hand, and confess what she now knew, without any doubt, were her true feelings.

 _Instead_...

Instead, she'd taken advantage of Robyn, in her weakened state, and in that moment, destroyed everything and anything that could've been.

 _Except_...

Except, Robyn had been the one who started it, in a way. While Lucina had touched her cheek, and had woken Robyn up, it was the tactician, and not the Prince, who reached up, and touched the other's lips.

The way Robyn had looked when that happened, the way her eyes had bored into Lucina's, searching for something she clearly wanted – and _needed_ – to see...

And the genuine comfort upon her face, when seeing Lucina beside her, was far too real.

_She called me ‘Luci'...._

That was a name she'd never been called before, but had secretly hoped that, if her heart ever did open up, if she even had time for such a thing, she would elicit such affection in her chosen lover, and be called such a sweet and personal name.

And _Robyn_ had said it easily, casually, as if they'd been that close for years...

_Could it be possible? Was it possible, that Robyn might feel the same way...?_

Lucina had done nothing to sway this opinion, as while they'd made amends, eventually, and she was certain Robyn was safe with Chrom - and he was safe with her - there was little else to discuss.

 _Except... that isn't true,_ she realised, now, with a great deal of shock. _In fact, there are times that I go out of my way to be around her, especially in battle._

_And it's in battle that you truly learn the most about the person. Because in battle, everything is about survival, and if you team up with someone you trust, and who trusts you, you will both ensure the other survives._

Her father had taught her that. He'd also told her that there was no greater trust than that, not even in marriage.

The language of battle was one Lucina and Robyn were both fluent in. And it was one that they shared the same secret dialect in, too.

Robyn had indeed gotten to know her best, just like Lucina had, Robyn, in those moments. Sure, they chatted sometimes during times between, or helped each other with battle plans, and were always kind to each other with others around them. And those moments helped.

But to Lucina, fighting was _everything_ , and the most important things are learnt while fighting.

And she knew, without a doubt, that they knew each other, deeply, now.

Lucina stopped, suddenly, her eyes wide but blind. She blinked, inhaling sharply, as she remembered that single moment, that blissful pocket of time, when they'd kissed.

Lucina _hadn't_ been imagining it. Robyn had indeed looked like she was living a sweet dream, and that had not begun when they kissed, but when her eyes had first opened, and met Lucina's.

To see Lucina, there, had obviously comforted Robyn immensely. And she'd been so sore that she, like Lucina, was unable to hide any of her emotions, like she usually could. 

It _had_ been real.

Lucina touched her lips, closing her eyes and shivering. Despite her shiver, she felt moulten heat slip through her blood, heating up places she'd never known could even warm up _that_ much, let alone at _all_.

She knew she could be slow on the uptake when it came to personal, intimate matters, and this was likely one of the worst and most embarrassing examples.

Especially if she factored Owain into it; if _he_ knew, then  _all_ of the Heroes' children did, and it should've been mortifying to her, to realise how blind she'd been.

Instead, when she kept going over that kiss, over and over, all she could feel was... _want_. _Need_.

 _Desire_ she'd never known herself to have, even during peacetime.

And it was for the past version of her future father's killer.

Lucina sighed, annoyed that such an intrusive thought would dare break her bubble of peaceful remembrance.

It was true. They both knew it.

But at the same time, Lucina didn't see Grima in Robyn, not like she could in that Robyn of her time.

In _that_ Robyn, she could see no one else but Grima.

But in _this_ Robyn, there was only that: Robyn.

Despite knowing what slept within Robyn, Lucina still could not and never did see Grima within her, at all. Not even in those eyes of hers, where Lucina sometimes felt she could see _everything_.

Slowly, Lucina started walking back to the camp, toward her own tent, making sure to stick to the shadows and slip past everyone loitering around, still.

She'd almost made it, when suddenly, she bumped into Morgan.

“Oh!” she cried, grabbing hold of his arm before he toppled to the ground. “Sorry, Morgan!”

He laughed, settling back onto his feet and shaking his head. “No, it was my fault. I was so eager to talk to you that I chased you, before you could hide, again.”

He said it matter-of-factly, but it made Lucina blush. Did _everyone_ know she did _that_ , too? How much _did_ they know about her, and why did it seem like they knew her better than _she_ did?!

Instead, she said, “Oh, no, it's okay. What did you want to talk about?”

Morgan's smile softened. “About what you missed, after you left.”

Lucina stared at him, sudden and surprising gratitude filling her from head to toe. She hadn't even realised how worried she'd been until he mentioned it, and she knew, now, that _that_ was the reason for her still feeling edgy.

“Come in,” she said, nodding, before she led him into her tent and gestured for him to sit at her desk, while she sat on her bed.

Morgan sat down easily, then looked right into her eyes, his expression unusually sombre for him. He wasn't smiling, anymore, and she found she wished he was, so that she could worry less.

“After you left, I remembered something,” he explained.

She jolted, surprised. “Morgan, that's wonderful!” she replied, smiling a little. She knew how painful and frustrating it was for him, and knew that any progress was hard-won.

He smiled shyly, and she relaxed a little. “Thanks,” he agreed. However, his smile then faded, again, and he hesitated.

“What is it?” Lucina asked him, worried, now.

She liked him – she had since she'd met him – and knew he was an outsider to their group. His existence was from another timeline, one connected to her own, but with _only_ him in it. Therefore, she made it her duty to see that he felt welcome and safe, despite not having grown up with her. In turn, Morgan seemed almost attached to her, liking her, too, and they were fast friends – though it was still new, and still forming.

And in minutes, even _that_ would change, _forever_.

“We were talking about nicknames, and how I didn't remember whether or not Mother had any,” Morgan admitted. “I'd thought initially that it was Mother who gave out the nickname, and that's true, I still do remember that, and that it was only one, but not what it was...”

He trailed off, hesitating. He'd spent an hour in his tent, unable to sleep, until he decided to look for Lucina. He'd been thinking about what he'd remembered, and how he'd said it, over and over, and he was now certain about what part of it had made Robyn almost panic, and want to talk to Chrom or Lissa. 

But he didn't know _how_ to say it, because he still didn't know enough, yet.

Lucina looked confused. She blinked slowly, trying to be patient with him, but when the silence stretched on, she lost that patience and said, a little shortly, “Well, go on, please.”

Morgan's eyes searched hers for a moment, before he went on, his expression suddenly very calm, and almost blank. “I ended up remembering a name that the person who married my mother had given _her_ , instead.”

Lucina frowned. That had seemed strangely worded, a roundabout way of saying “husband”, and it confused her to no end.

Instead, she asked, “What was it?”

She was genuinely confused, and wondering why this was any of her business, at all.

Again, Morgan threw her off. “Lucina, why were you outside Mother's tent?”

Lucina went scarlet, lowering her head and closing her eyes, shame filling her. She decided to be honest. “I... I was there... because I was... I was trying to... to talk to her...”

She trailed off, because when her words were met with silence, she looked up.

And when she looked up, she froze with bewildered shock.

Morgan was _beaming_ at her, nodding.

“You... you like my mother, don't you?” he asked her.

His voice was kind and understanding, and not at all disgusted, like she'd always feared - and expected.

She knew she was trapped, now, and knew there was no way out. Morgan already knew her answer, and wanted her to _say_ it. And because she trusted him, she did.

“Morgan, I... I'm _in love_ with her,” she whispered, hiding her face behind her hands, the only way she was able to keep from weeping.

In reply, Morgan told her, verbatim, what he'd told Gaius and Robyn.

And Lucina was again motionless, even her tears, as she listened to him.

Morgan watched her closely, and noted her reactions: a surprised jump, then her eyes filling with shocked tears, before she started shaking her head, slowly. 

And at the _exact_ _places_ Morgan had expected.

When he was done, Lucina still shook her head, but Morgan nodded, and she covered her face, her shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping her tears at bay.

“So, it _is_ possible,” Morgan then said, keeping his voice gentle.

He did it unconsciously; all he could feel, now, was tenderness toward her, so of course it was first expressed in his voice. He'd hoped that she could hear it over her weeping, and feel better, from it, too.

Lucina nodded, her mind swimming. She hadn't even _thought_ of that possibility, hadn't even made that possible connection, and she felt ridiculous for such careless oversight.

“It should've... been the _first_ thing... I thought about,” Lucina admitted, between choked hiccups. “Wh-when I realised... my feelings for her...”

“And that's why she asked for your dad or your aunt? To confirm it, before she asked you?”

“It _sounds_ like her,” Lucina agreed, finding herself able to calm her tears faster when thinking about Robyn.

Robyn was, after all, one who planned for every possible outcome for a situation. And her brain was fast, easily able to come to multiple conclusions better than anyone else. She was their Grandmaster for a reason, after all.

Suddenly, Morgan was sitting beside Lucina, breaking her from her thoughts, and she had barely a chance to look at him before he hugged her, tight.

Lucina bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears, before she hugged him back, feeling him weeping, too.

They didn't let go, not until those tears were spent.

 _Finally_...


	7. Chapter 7

When they'd calmed, Lucina asked, “How...?”

Morgan blushed, adding a deeper crimson to his already tear-reddened cheeks. “Well... because... because it's so obvious that I’m from an alternate timeline, I figured... I figured I was _Chrom's_ son.”

“Why?” Lucina wondered, confused, now.

Morgan looked up at her shyly, then reached up, crooked two fingers at his collar, and pulled it down, right to the middle of his chest.

There, upon his pale skin, was the Brand of the Royal House of Ylisse.

 _“Morgan,”_ Lucina breathed out, her eyes going back to his. “Why didn't you tell anyone?”

He let his collar bounce back up, lowering his hand to his lap. “Because, like I said, I was afraid Chrom was my father, and because he's married to your mother, I realised that, if I mentioned it, it would just embarrass everyone, especially Mother.”

Lucina nodded; it made perfect sense. “Well,” she said, her voice small. “I'm glad you told _me_.”

Morgan searched her gaze. “So, it's possible?” he repeated. “But, how...?”

Lucina blushed, looking away.

One of the most private things about being a child of Naga was the way how, and she wasn't comfortable enough with Morgan, _yet_ , to explain it.

But then again, he _would_ have to learn about it, soon, too, judging from the proof he bore upon his breast. 

“It's complicated,” she admitted truthfully. “And rather personal. Maybe ask Robyn to explain it.”

Morgan smiled kindly at her, surprising her. “Alright. But are you sure she already knows?”

“I'm certain she has a very convincing hypothesis for the actual truth, one that I also imagine will be very close to that truth,” Lucina agreed.

“So...” Morgan murmured, his own expression shy, now. With a jolt, she realised she recognised that look, but _not_ from Robyn. “So... it's _you_ , then. Isn't it?”

Lucina swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat.

All along, she'd hoped for him to find out who it was, as she wanted his family to be complete.

She just never bothered to try and connect those obvious dots that surrounded _herself_.

Because she never thought, in a million years, that Robyn could _ever_ love her – and she never thought that she, herself, could love at _all_.

But the longer she looked at Morgan, the faster her mind mentally connected those dots, finding so many familiar things about him, but in that _personal_ way...

Her eyes filled with tears. “Yes,” she whispered, shocked by this, as well.

Because it wasn't just a guess. It was a _fact_.

Morgan's memory had proven that, as had the Brand of Ylisse.

To her dismay, Morgan's eyes filled with tears, too, before he hugged her, again, so hard that she coughed a little, before her own emotions caught up to her, and she hugged back just as hard.

For a moment, there was only this embrace, the embrace of two people who deserved it, finally happy to hold each other, at last. 

“When do we tell her?” Morgan then asked, pulling away, and brushing the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

The word “tomorrow” was on Lucina's lips, until she paused, her eyes narrowing. She wanted to tell Robyn as soon as possible, but she realised that if she did, she would overwhelm her, and possibly scare her away... defeating the entire purpose.

“We don't,” Lucina heard herself say. “We can't, yet. She already knows, but she wants to make sure for herself, before she comes to us. That's what we should do.”

“Wait for her? But...” Morgan looked frustrated, until his eyes focused, and he finally understood. “You don't want to force her, despite the fact that she already knows?”

“I want it to be her choice,” she agreed.

“But, you love her. You _want_ to marry her, don't you?”

Lucina stared at him, speechless for a moment.

In _one day,_ she'd gone from not even accepting her own feelings, to not only accepting them, but doing so without her usual hesitation.

_Why...?_

Then, she remembered one thing, and knew.

 _Because I’ve seen Robyn at her weakest, and I’m not afraid,_ she realised. _I've seen her at her worst, and I’m undeterred._

_All I want to do is be at her side, in the most intimate way possible..._

She blushed at that, surprised by the sudden flash of heat she felt when her mind went rather south from the thought of intimacy with Robyn.

_I want her. And I want her to want me, too._

_And she does... she clearly does..._

“Yes,” Lucina squeaked out, trembling.

“I’ll help you,” Morgan immediately replied, his eyes igniting with determination. “I'll do anything I can.”

Lucina smiled at him, a new kind of tenderness for him filling her, now. “Thank you. For now, though,” she sighed, “we need to sleep.”

He agreed, before hugging her, again, and she laughed softly and returned it.

“What can I call you?” he whispered.

“Whatever feels right,” she replied easily, meaning it.

They parted, and Morgan stood up. “Talk to you, tomorrow?” he offered.

When she nodded, he beamed at her for a moment, before collecting himself and running out of her tent, his speed again surprising her.

Because she recognised it as her own.

Lucina sat for a moment, covering her mouth with both hands and trembling, her eyes wide.

Then, she started laughing.

It was soft at first, her usual low chuckle, before it suddenly grew louder, and louder still, as if her own laughter was hilarious.

Because it _was_.

She fell back, her laughs closer to hysterics, now, tears running down her face at the same time, her arms around her waist.

She didn’t care who heard. She didn't care if she woke anyone up. She didn't care at all, about anything at all.

Save this one, sweet truth, one that made her giggle like the little girl she could never be, again.

She heard someone call for her, and by the time he'd opened the front flap, Lucina was already on her feet and running to him. She threw herself at her cousin and hugged onto him tight, and Owain caught her with a bemused smile, her laughter contagious.

 _“Thank you!”_ she suddenly cried, her voice breaking – and thus surprising him. “Thank you, Owain, thank you!”

“Whoa, at least tell me _why_ I’m the hero, please?” he spluttered out.

“You opened my eyes, Owain!” Lucina replied, her voice wavering on his name.

When he pulled away and held her at arms-length, she smiled at him, openly crying in front of him.

That _never_ happened, in his entire life, at least not since their childhood, so to see it now rendered him mute with shock.

“You opened my eyes,” she repeated. “And you made my dreams come true.”

“What--?” Owain tried again.

But she hugged him once more into silence, and he shrugged and hugged her back, smiling happily – because _she_ was happy, and that mattered to him.

She only let go when he suddenly complained, “Lucina, my legs are asleep.”

She pulled away, finally calm, and smiled up at him, brushing the tears from her eyes. Owain smiled back, squeezing her shoulders gently.

“Will you explain it to me, tomorrow?” he asked hopefully.

She nodded, and he grinned, kissed her cheek, and ran off, making her laugh, again.

It felt so good to laugh like that. It felt like years of laughter, pent up within Lucina's heart, finally set free, thanks to this moment of pure joy.

She blew out the lights, got undressed, and curled up into her bed, her belly still feeling almost ticklish with that joyful laughter. She chuckled softly under her breath, just as her eyes filled with tears.

She didn't even remember falling asleep.

All she remembered was feeling happy.

The first. At least in this timeline.

But not the last.


	8. Chapter 8

“Robyn...”

Robyn stirred, feeling heavy and stupid, the very act of waking up akin to fighting someone attuned to her every weakness...

“Robyn!”

She felt a hand tap her cheek a few times, lightly, but still enough to help her wake up, faster.

“Chrom,” she croaked out, knowing she was right, as his touch was always one she would know.

“Yes,” he replied, and she heard him drag her chair over to her bedside. “Gaius told me you wanted to talk to me, or Lissa.”

She winced, the sound of his voice a little loud, but when he stopped, she was fine. There was still a faint thrumming of pain throughout her body, but it was a small hum in comparison to last night's screaming, so she accepted it, gratefully.

Then, she blurted out, “Chrom, when's our next fight?”

He smiled kindly. “Robyn, you know this, already; you helped plan it. “

“Chrom, I had... a painful night,” she confessed, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. “I needed poppy. I _don't_ remember.”

Chrom took her hand, and their eyes met. His softened, and hers wavered, both thinking the same thing: how much they loved and respected each other, and how they both wanted the best for the other, no matter what.

“We're going to attack one of the seized towns at dusk, tonight, after we spend the day sneaking out as many villagers as we can,” he told her.

She relaxed, remembering at once with that sentence. She smiled at him gratefully, squeezing his hand.

“I don't think I can make it,” she muttered, then, her smile fading. “Either today _or_ tonight. I can already tell it's going to get bad, again.”

She bit her lip, looking up at him fearfully. “You'll be safe, right?”

He nodded. “I will. Both Frederick and Vaike will be at my sides.”

Robyn relaxed a bit more, nodding, again. This was comforting to know, as she knew she could trust them. “Good.”

She paused, then looked down at her hands. She was quiet for a moment, her eyes narrowed and her fingers flexing a few times, before she continued.

“Chrom, there's something else. I need to ask you a _very_ personal question, one about the Royal family of Ylisse, the ones directly descended from Naga.”

Their eyes met again. “You, Lissa... and Lucina.”

Chrom surprised her, then. He blinked, his eyes widening, and blushed, reaching up and scratching at his cheek.

“I... I think I know what you mean,” he said, his voice small with shyness.

“Chrom, whatever you tell me will not go beyond this tent,” she told him firmly, meaning it. “I've already sound-proofed the tent.”

Chrom stared at her, shocked. He hadn't even seen her make a gesture, let alone feel any magic – until he focused, and finally could.

It actually concerned him, as it meant Robyn's power was growing. And he wasn't sure if that was such a good – or wise – thing.

Instead, he said, “Alright. I'll tell you... _everything_.”

He went red, again, cleared his throat, and began.

Apparently, every single heir of Ylisse, save the ones without Naga’s blood, had a specific kind of power, one known only to them, and one learnt early – and kept private.

There always had to be at least one person who carried Naga’s blood in, again, at least every generation. That meant that there had to be an absolute guarantee that the person in question who needed to pass that blood on, was able to do so, regardless, to ensure the next generation, was also covered.

But not every such heir had the desires it took to ensure those heirs were born. Some preferred solitude, others preferred the same gender. Others, still, preferred more than one spouse, which was sometimes preferable, if it meant more of Naga’s children lived.

Therefore, if one _did_ prefer the same gender, they were able to, with the power Naga gave them, to temporarily shift to a body more suitable for reproduction.

Chrom was staring at the tent wall, now, confused as to why he was revealing this family secret to his tactician, before he easily remembered that this was his friend, too, and someone he could trust with his life. He had an inkling that she had a reason for asking this, and it would make perfect sense once she revealed it.

“When there is _no_ desire,” Chrom went on, but Robyn held up her hand, getting his attention and silencing him.

Their eyes met, again.

“Thank you,” Robyn murmured, her voice tiny. "That's all I need."

He turned to look closer at her, and as he watched, her eyes filled with tears, and her expression fell, to one of deep, tormented conflict.

“Chrom,” she then whispered, her grip on his hand tightening. She lowered her eyes to their hands, flinching. “Please... don't hate me, but...”

Chrom tensed a little, wondering if he should be worried, though about what, he didn't know. Why did Robyn need to know such a thing, and why did she stop him before he could even finish?

And why would he _ever_ hate her...?

“Chrom...” she repeated, her voice breaking. “I... I'm in love with... I have feelings for...”

Immediately, Chrom relaxed, and he felt himself smile. He was right; _now_ , everything made sense, including several other questions he'd had, but hadn't expected an answer to.

He covered her hand with his, holding it between both of his own, and with tenderness.

“Lucina,” he finished for her.

Her head jerked up, looking as shocked as she would if he'd slapped her across the face. She went scarlet, her hand trembling in his. “H-how did you...? Did Gaius tell you...? Did--?”

“Robyn,” Chrom broke in gently, and she bit her lip, lowering her head, again.

Inside, he felt... Well, truthfully, some overprotectiveness, it was true. Lucina was still his daughter.

But he also felt... calm about it. As if Robyn knew how he felt, and knew he could trust her to protect Lucina as much as he wanted her, too – and more.

“I love her so much,” Robyn suddenly whispered, her hair hiding most of her face, save her nose and mouth; her lips trembled, and she sniffled. “I've never loved _anyone_ like I love her. I never knew I _could_. And since I now know that she _could_ actually sire an heir...”

She gritted her teeth, shutting her eyes so tight that her tears slipped down her nose. “I just hope... I just hope... she does, too...”

Chrom snorted, then coughed to cover it up quickly, especially when she looked up and frowned at him, unsure of how to take such a reaction.

“Talk to her,” he said, as a way of explanation. “I'll tell her to stay home, to watch over the camp. We don't really need her; she just wanted to come, because she _always_ does. But...”

He smiled. “You two need to talk, and you need time to do it. She can join the real fight, tonight.”

He met her gaze. “What do you think?”

Robyn was trembling, crying in earnest, now. She was speechless, stunned by Chrom's understanding and generosity, as well as help, too. He was essentially helping her get together with his own daughter, and he seemed remarkably calm about it. And she was grateful, because she knew it was sincere.

She pushed herself up taller, then shakily lunged for him, collapsing into his arms instead of hugging him, at first. Once he got a better hold of her, she clung to him, crying into his shoulder, and he held her tight, kissing the top of her head.

“There is literally no one else I see my daughter with,” Chrom told Robyn, to ensure that she knew just how well he understood.

When she cried harder, he simply held her tighter. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the start of why this story is labelled "Explicit". And not just this chapter. So, yep. You were warned :3.

Lucina paced, her hand at her mouth, her teeth making a quick mess of her nails and cuticles, but without even realising it.

She wanted to go to the village. She did. There was no question. She always wanted to do all it took to ensure the safety of as many lives as possible, to make up for failing them in her own time.

But she knew she wasn't needed, not really. She knew they had enough people, and with both her father, her mother, and their most trusted friends, she knew she had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Which was good, because she didn't want to go, either. She wanted to stay.

Because she knew Robyn was still too ill, and was staying back at camp for the whole day, to recover. And Lucina wanted to go to her.

There wasn't only one reason why she did, and that was what tormented her the most. Lucina had so many reasons why she not only wanted to see Robyn, but _needed_ to.

And it was torture, because she was afraid.

Despite the fact that she already knew that Robyn knew about her most personal secret, despite knowing that Robyn had clearly and obviously wanted her, too, going by the expression she'd worn when they'd kissed...

_That soft, bewildered smile..._

One that gave Lucina chills whenever she remembered it.

Because not only was it a pleasure to remember, it was also something that made her feel... _desperate_. _Hungry_. She craved more of that smile, the feel of those lips, the sound of her own name a whisper between those very same lips...

And the kind of urgency that came with those feelings scared her, too.

Because she'd never known them, before, and had never known she _could_. She'd always assumed it was a language too complex for her to learn.

Until Robyn's terrified eyes met hers, still trembling with shock from that very first Risen attack, the ones Lucina had brought along with her when she landed at her father's feet...

In that moment, those eyes had stripped her bare, in seconds, and that had terrified her, then, too. It was one of the main reasons why she'd been so aggressive toward Robyn in the first place.

And it was that terror that kept Lucina in her tent, pacing and pacing, until she was certain she'd be fetched to head out to the village.

Because the degree of her passion frightened her.

And the fact that she was so _eager_ to be that intimate with someone else, to share her body and soul with another, scared her, too.

“Hey.”

Lucina stopped, her head snapping up and her hand dropping from her mouth.

It was Sully, and she was peering into the tent non-chalantly, completely unsurprised by Lucina's pacing.

“Hello,” she rasped out. “Is it time?”

“Not for you,” Sully replied, smirking faintly. “You're benched.”

She was about to leave, but Lucina quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her. Sully raised an eyebrow at her, but this time, it was Lucina who was non-chalant.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, her voice a little sharp. Inside, her heart beat quickly, so quickly that she felt giddy, and she trembled a little, unable to suppress it.

“Your dad sent me to tell you that you're not needed,” Sully explained, reaching up and prising Lucina's hand from her arm, her other eyebrow raised, this time. “Don't ask _me_ why; when I asked, all he'd tell me was, ‘She'll know' and then ‘maybe a cold'. Thanks, _that's_ helpful.”

Sully said the last part with deep and annoyed sarcasm, but Lucina's eyes widened with shock, the blood rushing to her face.

“And-and Morgan?” Lucina managed to get out, her hands now held up in front of her.

“He's on kitchen duty with Nah,” Sully replied. “Til we come back with the first wave. Then he's gonna help set ‘em all up.”

Lucina nodded, her eyes already moving past Sully and looking out of her tent. “Okay. Thank you.”

Then, she slipped past Sully and broke into a run, not even bothering to secure her tent after she left it.

With a shrug, Sully did it for her, then went the other way, jogging back toward the others.

She was shaking her head, bewildered. She'd _never_ seen Lucina act like _that_ , before, and wasn't sure if she should like it – or be afraid of it.

With a snort, she shrugged again, mounted her horse, and rode back into the wave of rescuers.

* * *

Robyn sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. The heat of the water was perfect, one she kept consistent with a bit of fire magic, and she felt it soak into her body and relax her tense muscles, at last.

She'd had a lot of bad luck with baths, lately, but decided to chance it, again, as everyone else was either busy or gone. And everyone knew not to bother their tactician, lest they ruin plans that could save their lives.

Plus, at this point, she didn't care. She'd conduct an entire battle plan right now, as long she could also stay in this tub.

She let her mind wander, and she of course landed on Lucina.

How could she not?

Ever since she'd spoken with Chrom, she'd thought of no one else, and kept trying to find a way to – _somehow_ – get close to Lucina, again, so she could prove that she knew everything, and it made no difference to her.

And so that Robyn could kiss her, again, only this time, free of the burden of pain, and fully able to enjoy the pleasure of the taste of Lucina's lips.

She felt her blood rush to several places at once, and because she was alone, and certain she would be left alone for quite some time, she let it. She didn't hold back. She let her body relax, and feel, and blaze, and let herself think only of _that_. She only paused, once, to soundproof her tent, and that merely took seconds.

She didn't want to think about battle, war, slavery, death, the end of the world.

She didn't want to think about timelines, strategies, enemies, _any_ of it.

She wanted this moment for herself.

And she wanted it to be spent thinking only of Lucina.

She bit her lip, slowly sliding one hand down from her chest, save one moment when she let her hand linger over one breast, brushing her palm over it several times, imagining it as someone else's hand, and she felt her nipple harden at once.

She sighed deeply, smiling. She kept her eyes closed, but tilted her head forward a bit, to make it easier to reach lower. She moved her other hand flat along her generous belly, her fingertips lingering over myriad bolts of stretch marks, but she didn't linger for long. Not when she kept pretending her hands were someone else's.

 _“Luci...”_ she breathed out, her voice so tiny that not even Panne could've heard it. She shivered, spreading her legs, the water sloshing over her and making her sigh, again.

The tub wasn't large; it was oval, and made of thick steel, the inside coated with a kind of magic that prevented the bather from getting scalded by the heated metal, especially if fire was used. It was one of several that the camp shared, and it was very durable. 

Robyn was smaller than most, but even she had to bend her legs up just a little to be able to lie down completely in it. If she wanted her legs submerged, she had to sit up and rest her head on the edge, and vice-versa for her head and hair.

But it was tall, and it was sturdy and dependable, and therefore, it was just the right size for someone with busy hands.

Robyn's breaths had increased, her fingers moving quickly through the thick thatch of reddish curls, then finally slipping between slick and hot folds, heat that was _not_ from the water.

She bit her lip, her other hand going to the edge of the tub, using it to lower down a little more, and to also keep her balance. She was glad, because the moment her fingers had slid into herself, she gasped and jerked forward, forcing them deeper inside of herself – and bringing another delighted gasp out of her.

She gritted her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut, before she started to move her fingers, starting with two, for now, and moving her hips down to meet each thrust. Each time, she hit _just_ deep enough, and each time, she felt herself slowly lose hold of her control.

This wasn't the first time she'd used this method to help with her pain, as an orgasm was an effective painkiller that could last several hours. There were times that she'd been unable to, her pain draining her energy dry, and she'd suffered for it. She was glad that now was not such a time, as she _needed_ this, and _badly_.

It wasn't just the pain, now.

It was that kiss.

She kept going over it, watching it again and again as she moved her body, focusing all of her senses back in time and in that moment.

She managed it so easily that, at one point, it felt almost _real_ , so real that she gasped out one single word: “Luci...!"

Then, just as she was on the brink, that remembered sensation against her lips being so _believable_ , that she couldn't help but get closer and _closer,_ every time that memory started over...

And then, suddenly, it _changed_.

Her _memory_ changed.

Their lips brushed together, a tender, almost chaste kiss, save for the fact that both of them had felt anything _but_ chaste.

It lingered, and, just before it would normally stop and restart again, it... _continued_.

Those lips pressed closer, and Robyn returned that pressure - _imagined_ returning that pressure - eagerly, her breaths catching. Her heels dug into the edges of the tub, her knees shaking, and she groaned, her fingers digging into the metal rim, as her _other_ fingers - now up to three - finally struck true – and sent her reeling into bliss.

To her surprise, even as she groaned out Lucina's name, again, she _still_ felt those lips against hers, making the name sound muffled, almost like nonsense.

When _that_ happened, she felt something slip between her lips, something hot and slick, and she shuddered, so many pleasures washing over her, all at once, soothing her muscles and heating her blood, all throughout her entire body.

When it faded, Robyn dropped back with a hoarse cry, both of her hands going to her sides and lying limp in the water. She propped her head against the rim, gasping for breath and smiling.

That had been the _best_ orgasm she'd ever had; she hadn't even know she was that good at imagining things.

And that was because... she _wasn't_.

This was made clear when, suddenly, she felt soft, calloused hands touch her cheeks, and she jolted, her eyes snapping open with shock.

And Lucina stared back, keeping her hands in place, her face scarlet and her eyes bright and wavering.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Lucina was kneeling beside the tub, and when Robyn managed to focus completely on her, she almost _fainted_.

Because Lucina wasn't _just_ in her tent, while Robyn was naked in the tub, having just watched Robyn get off to Lucina, herself.

It was _all_ of that, and the fact that Lucina was, like Robyn, _absolutely_ _naked_ before her.

And in _every single way._

Robyn opened her mouth, trying to speak, but unable to, still panting and speechless from her orgasm. She felt her face redden, and she didn't move, terrified to, not even sure if she knew what was going on.

She couldn't even find time to laugh dryly at the fact that, once again, she'd been caught naked in the tub by a comrade.

Because nothing felt _real_.

It felt like a beautiful dream – or a blissful lie.

But what she saw _was_ the truth.

Lucina _was_ kneeling beside her, and _was_ as naked as Robyn; she didn't even wear anything in her hair. She'd taken everything off, folded it up, and knelt down beside Robyn, knowing exactly what to do the second she realised what she was witnessing.

She'd rushed all the way to Robyn's tent, and all in her silent, unconsciously stealthy way.

When she'd slipped into the tent, knowing if she hesitated she would never go in, she turned around - and couldn't move for a moment, shocked by what was before her – and how it made her feel.

Because it made her feel. A _lot_. And all of those feelings rose up from what she was watching. They paralysed her, rendered her mute, but she couldn't look away. She didn't want to. 

Robyn was too alluring to look away from.

It was only when she heard Robyn whisper Lucina's nickname that brought Lucina back to herself – and immediately, she started undressing, deciding to allow her heart to control her body, this time, instead of her head.

And her heart led her right to Robyn's lips.

She didn't touch her, didn't even make a sound.

She didn't spare any time for "what ifs".

She just kissed Robyn, desperate to touch those lips, again, to feel them quiver with that passion, to taste her own name and feel it melt against her tongue...

Lucina had allowed her passion to guide her, and now, she was facing the consequences.

She could feel Robyn start to tremble, her eyes wide and terrified, quickly filling with embarrassed, ashamed tears.

Lucina held her face firmer, rubbing her thumbs over her soft cheeks and brushing those tears away, wanting to soothe Robyn, true - but also herself. 

She was now a little shaken by how far her passion had taken her, and was starting to worry if she went way too far, once again taking advantage of Robyn while she was clearly compromised... 

Robyn swallowed hard, her eyes fluttering closed, the feel of that soothing, but still not enough to calm her, yet. She couldn't help her reaction; she felt _humiliated_ , terrified that she'd just ruined everything, completely forgetting in her panic that _Lucina_ had been the one to kiss _her_ , as well as deepen it. 

But when Lucina touched her face like this, her body still responded happily, and once again, she let it.

What _was_ the point in holding back, now?

Lucina had seen _everything_. And she'd _stayed_. 

And now, Lucina was trying to _reciprocate_.

“Robyn,” Lucina whispered, finally.

Robyn slowly opened her eyes, the shame still there, and she kept them focused away, unable to look at Lucina's eyes, yet, instead focusing on her left ear.

“Robyn, _please_... I’d... you...” She felt her face redden, too, her whole body flushing hot. “Robyn, _look_ at me!”

For a moment, she didn't, instead closing her eyes again and trying to pull her head away, hoping to curl up in the tub and just _drown_ , so that the shame would drown with her. 

But then, she felt a wonderful sensation, and she inhaled shakily, her hands reaching up and covering Lucina's, holding them in place.

Because Lucina was kissing her, again, and it was draining those horrid feelings away, replacing them, instead, with warm, and rather amourous, feelings, instead. She returned it, unable to swallow a soft hum of delight.

Lucina almost cried, she was so relieved. She'd gambled with that kiss, worried that if she did it, she'd mess everything up.

But the expression on Robyn's face was almost _exactly_ like _that_ one, before, and Lucina smiled against Robyn's lips, before she moved closer to her, craving the feel of Robyn's skin against her own...

Robyn was shaking, still, both from lingering pleasure and confused shock, but it didn't last.

Lucina pulled her hands away, so that she could instead slide her arms around Robyn's neck, her hands burying themselves into Robyn's wet hair. She pressed her body close, right up against Robyn's, and her eyes rolled up and closed, the feeling so intoxicating, so _exhilarating_...

Robyn gasped, reaching out, herself, moving closer, so that there was barely any air between them. Robyn's hands trembled, holding them up in the air and away from them both, desperate to touch Lucina, something she'd held back - and was still holding back - for so _long_ , _too_ long, _endlessly_ _long_...

Lucina suddenly felt a spark of daring flare within her belly, and she grabbed one of Robyn's hands and led it up to one of her breasts. She did it to see Robyn's reaction, forgetting that Robyn's touch always made her crazy, and she gasped and broke their kiss, her head tilting back when Robyn's small but soft hand closed around Lucina's own small but also soft breast.

Robyn also reacted, her body moving forward with Lucina's when she leaned backward, not wanting to break contact. She slid her other arm around Lucina's waist, before reaching up and digging her fingers into Lucina's back. She could feel scars, and muscle, but also smoothness, and warmth.

Robyn really, _really_ liked that feeling.

Lucina did, too.

Lucina's fingers tightened around both Robyn's hand and into her hair, and she gritted her teeth; Robyn had moved her hand down and had started tracing her nipple slowly with her fingertips, teasing it until it hardened.

Lucina's next breath was a hiss, and she tilted back again, her eyes shut tight. It was sensitive, so sensitive, like teasing an electric shock from reluctant fingertips, and it was amazing. She never thought a touch to her breast would make her feel so dizzy and intense, but here she was. 

And she _loved_ it. 

Robyn was staring up at Lucina the whole time, her eyes wide and amazed, unaware that she was grinning. It was she who was now filled with daring, and she pushed herself up to her knees. The sound of the splashing water surprised Lucina, but by the time she heard it and had opened her eyes, she _felt_ something else, and was suddenly deaf.

Robyn had closed her lips around Lucina's nipple, and had, very lightly, slid her tongue over its tip.

Lucina swallowed a moan, always so used to having to silence her pleasure, as she always felt selfish for spending time like that on herself, and never wanted anyone to know. She was having a great deal of trouble, this time, and wondered if she should find a way to ensure she would keep quiet.

The last thing she wanted was to make a sound that would scare Robyn away...

Then, Robyn licked her nipple, again, and she forgot _all_ of that.

Surprising them both, Lucina cried out, softly, and Robyn went scarlet, the sound arousing her so much that she shivered, her nails digging into Lucina's back, her other hand curving around Lucina's other breast, now.

It was _surreal_.

They'd barely said a _word_ to each other, barely even registered what was going on, but already, they were so ensnared by the other, that it didn't _matter_.

 _None_ of that did.

The only thing that mattered, now, was the fact that they both knew how the other felt, and now knew that they both wanted the same things.

It was as if they'd somehow managed to cross timelines, and were merely repeating what had already been done many times before, regardless of the truth.

It was that easy.

But Lucina needed words, now, because she needed to make herself clear. One of the most important things to her was to be completely understood, in both word and intent, and this was no different. In fact, this was probably the most important moment for it, because she wanted Robyn to know, without any doubt, the extent of Lucina's feelings toward her...

“Robyn...” she breathed out, her voice low and husky.

Robyn hesitantly pulled away, sitting up slowly and meeting her gaze, nodding and looking sombre, again.

Lucina, however, looked at her in a way that she'd never been looked at before: as one would look at their most cherished, beloved person in the entire world.

It was a look that immediately destroyed any wall Robyn had left around her heart, and it was a look that she didn't even realise she, herself, also wore, especially when Lucina took hold of her face, again.

 _“Robyn,”_ Lucina whispered, again, her thumbs once more brushing over Robyn's soft cheeks. She felt Robyn’s hands slide up her arms and settle on her shoulders, and she smiled; that helped her focus, too. 

It reminded Lucina of how well Robyn knew her, and it made her pause, surprised by that fact. 

When Lucina hesitated, the words suddenly sticking to the roof of her dry mouth, Robyn's eyes darted between her own, both fearful and eager, and Lucina felt a deep stirring within her, a needy passion coupled with desperate desire.

And the longer she looked, the sooner she realised that she was seeing those same feelings within Robyn’s endless eyes.

“Tell me,” Robyn urged her, her voice gentle and understanding, as if they were just talking about a concern over their next battle plan, and not about matters of the heart and body...

Robyn's hand moved to Lucina's pink cheek, curving around it. She felt a jolt strike her belly seconds after, as the gesture made Lucina shiver and close her eyes for a moment.

It was such a simple touch, far simpler than the way Robyn had touched her breasts, but it _meant_ more to Lucina than those gestures ever could. And she knew that Robyn knew that, and hadn't hesitated to do it, because of that.

Suddenly, with that, it was so easy to say it, as Lucina now knew, without _any_ doubt, that she _was_ safe, knew she _could_ trust Robyn, and knew she wanted _more_ , she wanted _everything_...

“Robyn, I want to be with you,” she whispered, leaning close and pressing her forehead against Robyn's, closing her eyes. She smiled, happy at the very fact that she finally said it aloud. “I want to be with you, like _this_ , but also...”

She placed one of her hands between Robyn’s breasts, touching only the flat skin between – and over Robyn’s racing heart.

“Here,” Lucina whispered weakly, her voice breaking. “I want to be _here_. With you. And you, with me.”

Silence met her words for a moment, one that Lucina spent with her eyes still closed. She felt Robyn shaking, and soon, she felt one of Robyn's hands touch between her own breasts, over her own frantic heart.

Before Lucina could say anything, she felt a sudden hot drop of water hit her hand, the one still upon Robyn's cheek, and her eyes snapped open.

Robyn was crying, again, her entire body trembling, even her lips. She was scarlet, a blush that spread down her neck and shoulders, and even her chest. She tried to speak, but choked on each word.

In every other regard, Lucina would've taken all of this as signs that Robyn did not feel the same, and regretted it.

Save one thing: Robyn was _beaming_ at her, her grin so wide and so crooked with her emotions that it hurt her cheeks, but she couldn't help it. She didn't even try.

She had either fallen asleep, hit her head on the tub and was hallucinating, or...

...or this was _real_ , and her dreams had come true, at last.

Robyn knew what was the truth.

Even alongside her endless doubts, her constant self-denial of her needs and wants, her despair and hatred of the blood flowing through her veins...

It was true.

Robyn opened her mouth, about to agree, hoping to say it romantically, or cleverly, wanting to explain the depth of how desperately she wanted this, too, and with eloquence worthy of a bard...

But instead, all she got out was, _“Luci, I love you.”_

Lucina jolted, this time, her fingers digging into both Robyn's cheek and chest, but Robyn didn't flinch. She bit her lip, shutting her eyes tight, fear snaking through her and constricting her...

Until Lucina kissed her lips, again, her arms going around Robyn's generous waist and holding her firmly.

Robyn choked out a soft, surprised sound, before she kissed back and clung to Lucina, forgetting she was still soaked from the waist down. Instead, she tried to push herself up to her feet, so that she could cling to Lucina, _completely_...

Lucina seemed to sense that, as again, she surprised Robyn, and grabbed hold of her tighter, her kiss pausing as she pulled Robyn into her arms – and out of the tub.

It was awkward at first, as the tug of the water made Robyn stumble forward against Lucina, in turn making Lucina stumble back. But she recovered faster than Robyn did, and broke the kiss – but only so that she could rise to her feet, with Robyn still in her arms.

Robyn gasped, her legs going around Lucina's narrow waist quickly, more from being startled and unable to touch her feet to the ground, but when she managed it, Lucina reached down with one hand and pulled each leg around herself tighter.

Robyn looked up at her, unable to help the fact that she was breathless, bright red, and blazing with need, a need she'd never known, a need she knew she'd never feel with anyone else...

Then, Lucina pressed her forehead to Robyn's once more, and smiled, her eyes closing.

As they stood in the middle of Robyn's tent, both dripping from bathwater and completely naked, Lucina whispered back, _“I love you, Robyn.”_

Robyn's eyes filled, again, realising that she hadn't expected that, despite their very situation, and she kissed Lucina's lips, again, her hands scrabbling at her back and her legs gripping harder.

Lucina moaned softly, kissing back, slowly moving toward where she knew Robyn's bed was. The second she got there, they both tumbled onto it, Robyn on her back and Lucina atop her - and their kiss didn't stop, didn't even _pause_.

Instead, it deepened.

And from there, everything became nothing, save only the two of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

It was clumsy at first. In both action  _and_ emotion. 

There really was no other word for it. Both were nervous, overwhelmed with those intense emotions, and it was reflected in their actions.

Their kisses were steady, as they both seemed to find it easy and almost familiar, but when Lucina pressed herself down against Robyn, she stumbled a little, especially when Robyn had started to shift her still-slippery-wet legs at the same time, in turn tangling and sticking their legs together.

Lucina ended up collapsing atop Robyn, who squeaked out in surprise and shock, gasping for the breath that had just been knocked out of her. 

Lucina blushed, moving to push herself up and off of Robyn, but Robyn reached up and stopped her, her eyes open and now on Lucina's.

Those eyes _always_ held Lucina in place, in Robyn's thrall, and she stopped, biting her lip.

Robyn reached down, carefully, her eyes not leaving Lucina's, and slowly nudged Lucina bit by bit into a better position, one that was comfortable for both of them.

The result had Lucina's legs still tangled with Robyn's, but intentionally, with obvious purpose, and with Robyn's arms around Lucina’s neck.

Lucina kept herself propped up on her hands, so that there was still a great deal of space between them.

She wasn't _there_ , yet, she realised. She wanted this, she _needed_ this, but this very position, this soon, was too much, right now.

She started shaking, her eyes closing with embarrassment, before she started to pull away, again.

This time, Robyn let her, her own stomach sinking with similar embarrassment. She moved away, too, sitting up and grabbing her blanket, keeping her eyes respectfully averted as she held it out to Lucina. She felt _awful_ , like a horrible trespasser, and she waited, expecting Lucina to get up and leave.

Once Lucina was sitting, too, she looked up – and saw how Robyn looked. Her heart fell, her shame vanishing when she saw Robyn's, understanding it as misguided as well as hurt.

Robyn didn't want to be rejected, but respected Lucina's right to change her mind. 

That understanding was so important to Lucina, because she knew that it meant that Robyn not only understood her, but still loved her and wanted her. It was obvious that Robyn knew how intense this was for Lucina, and clearly, Robyn felt she'd pushed Lucina too far.

But that wasn't it. Lucina _was_ ready to go that far, today – just not this _fast_.

So she grabbed the blanket, pulled it from Robyn, and tossed it to the floor.

Robyn jumped, her eyes opening wide with surprise, and they darted up fearfully to Lucina's, wavering with regret and pain.

Lucina moved down to her hands and knees, crawled right over to her, and pulled her back up. Robyn stared up at her with hopeful yearning, now, and it made Lucina smile, just as she held Robyn's face in her hands, and kissed her, once more.

Robyn's eyes fluttered closed, a soft sound escaping her, and she reached up and grabbed Lucina's arms, returning the kiss eagerly, even as she sniffled, and Lucina brushed her tears away.

The last thing Robyn  _ever_ wanted to do was force Lucina into this. She wanted it to be perfect for the _both_ of them, and didn't care if it meant going incredibly slow. She just... wanted _Lucina_.

When Lucina felt that Robyn had relaxed, she pulled away, slowly, and smiled at her, just as Robyn's eyes opened again and met hers.

“Gods, I love your eyes,” Lucina breathed out, happy to finally be able to tell her, at last. “I can see so much within them, Robyn... The stars, what magic is made of, the cosmos...”

Robyn's eyes flared, lighting up, and she smiled, that wide, crooked grin that hurt her cheeks, because she simply wasn't used to smiling like that very often.

“I...” she croaked out, before she cleared her throat, blushing. “I adore  _your_ eyes, Luci...” She stammered. “Uh, uhm, _Lucina_ , sorry, you... _they_... _you're_ \--,”

Lucina placed a thumb to her lips, silencing her embarrassed stammers.

“It's Luci,” she agreed, nodding. “But only from you. I _never_ want you to use my full name toward me, ever again.” She paused, then smiled wider. _“Especially_  in public.”

Robyn closed her eyes, laughing softly. “Oh...” she murmured. “Oh, this isn't real... I’m still too stoned from the poppy...”

It _was_ possible; she had taken a generous dose before her bath, and it _could_ be kicking in and making her hallucinate...

Lucina felt that bubble of daring burst within her belly, again, and she looked down, her smile widening. She'd seen Robyn's body, but as she'd soon started kissing her not long after, she had yet to actually _appreciate_ the reality of what she'd long-imagined.

And... it was _better_ , because it was _real_.

Robyn was not perfect. She did not have a warrior's body, but a mage's body, one sturdy enough to take hits, but also strong enough to house and use incredibly strong and powerful magic. She was very round, very plump, and  _everywhere_.

Lucina took in all of the following within seconds: the way Robyn's breasts were large and full, yet also hung low, far lower than her own, the nipples pointing down, but in a way that Lucina liked; the way her belly was soft and patterned with scars shaped like the bolts of lighting she summoned with ease; how her hips were wide and almost _begged_ Lucina to _grab_ them; how soft those coppery curls looked, covering that secret place between her legs, one that Lucina was eager to explore...

Lucina licked her lips, reached down, and cupped one of her hands around one of Robyn’s breasts. Robyn jolted, her arms suddenly going around Lucina's neck, before she sat up and buried her face into the crook of Lucina's neck.

For a moment, Lucina was stunned. The feel of Robyn's face against her neck was _amazing_ , a pleasurable ticklish feeling that made her shiver. She felt Robyn's hands sliding through her long hair, before she suddenly felt another amazing feeling: Robyn's lips against that very curve of her neck.

Lucina closed her eyes, tilting her head so that Robyn could kiss there, better, and it not only surprised Robyn, but also _aroused_ her. She closed her eyes, smiling against that soft, sensitive skin, before she once again jolted and clung to Lucina – who now was holding both of her breasts in her hands, those smooth, long-fingered hands kneading the flesh, gently.

Robyn squirmed a little, pressing closer, but she underestimated how hard she pressed, and ended up making Lucina stumble backward – and onto her back, with Robyn on top of her.

This time, neither moved for a moment, their eyes once more locked.

Then, Robyn sat up a little, her eyes moving down, and _she_ took all of _Lucina_ in, making Lucina blush – but want to not run away. The longer Robyn looked, the redder her face became, and it was hard to be afraid of such a face. She reached up and touched one burning cheek, and Robyn's eyes darted up to hers briefly, before looking back down.

Robyn couldn't help it. Lucina was long, in limbs and body, and she was slender. She wasn't skinny, and actually had a rather trim and fit body, one with muscle definition mostly around her arms and belly. Her breasts were small, a mere handful, but so were Robyn’s hands, which meant they were the perfect size. Lucina's hair had fallen forward and around her breasts, the dark, almost cobalt-blue tresses glittering in the morning sunlight. Between those long legs was more hair, a little darker and curlier, but just as enticing.

Especially if one went by Robyn's expression: shy hunger.

When their eyes met again, Robyn suddenly blurted out, “I want to see _you_ come, Luci.”

Lucina's eyes widened, surprise making her sit up a little.

It wasn't what Robyn said, but Lucina's own reaction to what was being said.

Because the very idea of letting Robyn see Lucina in her most private and personal of states _didn't_ scare her, like she expected it would.

Instead, she found herself _yearning_ for that very same thing. She wanted to prove to Robyn just how deeply her feelings went, how serious she was about this, and how desperately she wanted this to work.

Because she _did_. She _wanted_ this to work.

Thus, the only thing that came to her mind was that very same thing: allowing Robyn to see her come.

Plus, it was only fair; _she'd_ seen Robyn, and Robyn hadn't even known it until after. One could say she owed it to Robyn, really.

“I want that, too, Robyn,” Lucina murmured, her hand stroking Robyn's cheek, in turn making her smile shyly.

“Kiss me?” Lucina then heard herself plead, her other hand reaching up and taking hold of one of Robyn's hands, pulling it up to one of her breasts – and grinning when it immediately curled around it - the perfect size, indeed.

Robyn leaned down, and Lucina laid down with her. When Robyn pressed her body close, Lucina pulled her closer.

This time, when they kissed, it was different. It was so much more.

It was dragon fire. It was magic. It was a sacred dance known only to them.

And they surrendered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giddy-up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> I must make note of this: the word "cunt" is not used in the offensive way, nor is it intended as a slur. It's my attempt to reclaim a pretty hot word for a pretty hot place, and that is my sole intention.

Their intent began, shared: find a way to make Lucina come.

Lucina _was_ eager, her kisses hungry and her hands moving along Robyn's arms, first up, then down, then up again. By the second time, down, Robyn was shivering, her own hands hesitating upon Lucina's breasts, distracted, for a moment.

But when Lucina moved her hands to Robyn's hips, Robyn went rigid, pulling away, quickly, before reaching down and trying to tug Lucina's fingers loose.

Lucina frowned at her, confused and a little worried; what had been wrong about that?

Robyn, however, told her, and she got angry.

“I’m not... you don't _have_ to touch me,” Robyn stammered, still trying to pull Lucina's hands away, completely forgetting Lucina's body in her growing panic.

Robyn hated that she was panicking, but she hadn't known that she would. If she had, she would've made sure that _only_ Lucina would be touched, with everything focused on her, instead.

Robyn was suddenly mortified of her own body, in a way she'd never felt, before. She was ashamed to show her body to Lucina, and she only realised it, now, because she was no longer distracted - or alone.

In Lucina's arms, Robyn felt feather-light and beautiful, like the kind of person someone like Lucina would want in her partner, to match and accentuate her own personality and body, and the way they balanced, together.

But now, when Robyn realised Lucina's eyes were darting all over her body, she suddenly felt horribly _off-balance_ , as Lucina was gorgeous to her, and beside her, Robyn felt as pretty as one of the Risen.

“Stop,” she pleaded, her voice tiny.

Lucina did, the second she heard that word. She pulled her hands away, then looked away.

Inside, Lucina felt _horrible_ , like she'd not only crossed the line, again, but also made Robyn feel bad for it, too.

Robyn sat up, her legs folding up in front of her and her arms going around them, her face going right into her knees. She didn't cry, but she did tremble. She was angry: at herself, at her body, at the _world_.

Lucina frowned, however, sitting up, again, as well. The closer she looked, the more she realised that Robyn hadn't stopped her from any lack of her own desire.

No, she clearly was afraid that it was _Lucina_ who now lacked desire, now that she'd seen Robyn's body, up close. 

“This isn't like me,” Robyn suddenly blurted out, surprising them both. “I don’t care about my body, usually. I care enough to _take_ care of it--,”

Lucina suddenly snorted, softly, rolling her eyes. _That_ was the _furthest_ from the truth, and they both knew it.

It made Robyn raise her head and scowl at Lucina - but, Lucina saw, with a faint twitch to the edges of Robyn's lips. She wasn't offended, but clearly, knew she'd been busted in a white lie, and couldn't truly be angry about it.

And suddenly, with that, Lucina's mind changed tracks. She didn't want to come, right now, anymore.

Instead, she wanted _Robyn_ to, again, only this time, thanks to _Lucina's_ hands, and not her own. She was noticing that, the longer she remained this way, the more she was able to relax, with her nudity – especially whenever she managed to catch Robyn's expression on her face, whenever her eyes moved over that nudity: delight.

“It _is_ like you,” Lucina murmured. “Because you always need to plan ahead, for ever single outcome, and I completely ruined any and all of them. Because you _think_ you have reason to be ashamed, when I absolutely _know_ you do not.”

As she spoke, she lowered down to her hands and knees, again, slowly moving herself closer to Robyn, to wrap her arms around her shoulders from behind, so that Lucina could also press her bare breasts against Robyn's still-damp back.

She felt Robyn shiver, and Lucina smiled, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against Robyn's wet one, wet from both her hair and her tears. Robyn raised her head, her eyes open halfway, and their eyes met, once more. Silently, Robyn reached up and touched Lucina’s cheek, which in turn had Lucina kissing Robyn's cheek – and making them both smile, this time.

“I've an idea,” Lucina whispered. “Can you... lie down? On... your back? Like I was?”

Robyn frowned. “Wait, but--,”

Lucina kissed her lips briefly, silencing her and making her smile shyly. “Trust me?”

“Oh, I _do_ trust you, Luci,” Robyn whispered, her eyes searching Lucina's. “Always.”

“Always?” Lucina echoed, holding Robyn even while she slowly unfolded her legs and moved to lie down. “Even when I was suspicious of you?”

Robyn blushed, and to Lucina's shocked delight, she actually _pouted_. “That's not a fair thing to bring up,” she answered.

Lucina smiled, chuckling softly. “Lie down?” she repeated, again. This time, Robyn understood, and she nodded, moving back to prop herself up on her pillows.

Robyn was blushing, her eyes going to the blanket on the floor, suddenly eager to grab it back. This was one of the biggest reasons why she'd always kept her mouth shut about her feelings: because she knew she was not good enough for Lucina.

But the way Lucina stared at her kept confusing her, so she kept still and quiet, her eyes going back to the woman she loved.

Lucina laid down next to her, cuddling close, so that their skin touched. Robyn leaned toward her, from instinct, alone, and Lucina touched one of her cheeks and kissed her lips, taking her away for a sweet moment, one that allowed her to forget her flaws.

Which was exactly what Lucina hoped for, a hope that grew when she felt Robyn's hands tentatively move up her arms and rest on her shoulders. Lucina kept one hand on Robyn's cheek, before she slowly slid the other down.

Lucina started with Robyn's jawline, tracing it to her ear, before her fingers moved down to her neck. Their kiss didn't stop, even when Robyn paused to inhale sharply, but kept going – and Robyn didn't stop her, either.

Therefore, by the time her hand reached Robyn's breast, Robyn was prepared for it, this time, and merely murmured softly, her fingers digging into Lucina's shoulders, before moving them and digging them into her back, instead, in turn bringing her closer, too.

Robyn suddenly couldn't think of anything, save whatever Lucina was doing. There was nothing else, no one else, and that was fine and dandy with the both of them. She knew that she truly did trust Lucina, and that included this. If anything, that especially included _this_.

So when Lucina began to once again gently massage her breast, Robyn allowed herself to experience it without hesitation, this time. She knew Lucina was practical, and knew that if she didn't want to do anything, she wouldn't.

Lucina clearly wanted to do this.

Robyn did, too.

So she needed to trust Lucina – as well as herself.

Which was why, when Lucina was the one who was teasing Robyn's nipple, Robyn shifted closer, then buried her face into Lucina's shoulder, again, closing her eyes and sighing deeply.

Lucina's eyes flared, and she found herself grinning. It was working: she was bringing Robyn pleasure, just by being herself, doing what she could, and it was _incredible_.

Robyn's face was finally relaxed, and it was because of Lucina, alone.

She bit her lip, her eyes closing briefly. She swallowed hard, then nuzzled closer, wrapping her other arm around Robyn's waist, and shivering from how soft her skin was...

She moved her hand down lower, so that she could trail it over Robyn's belly, completely, in order to fully appreciate how soft she was, and in the nicest places...

Robyn squirmed, again, just a little, her face reddening and her eyes squeezing shut. She fought the urge to move her legs back up, instead deciding to focus on Lucina's neck. She buried her face into it, then started kissing the skin, right at the curve. She had to reach up and pull Lucina's hair aside, a bit, but it was okay; she liked that, too.

 _Any_ excuse to touch Lucina's hair was one Robyn would always choose to make.

Lucina shivered, this time, but she wasn't distracted; she was still focusing on Robyn's stomach, tracing the scars upon it, and finding them interesting to touch. Gooseflesh rose up along Robyn's skin, and she made a soft, muffled sound, moving closer and kissing Lucina's neck a little harder.

Lucina gasped, almost stumbling, but she felt Robyn's hands hold onto her back, firmer, and she stayed upright. Robyn's hold was sure and steady, and Lucina was both impressed – _and_ aroused.

“Mm!” Lucina heard herself grunt out happily, and Robyn was the one who chuckled, this time, the vibration one Lucina felt right against her skin.

 _Oh, I’m_ really _starting to like this,_ Lucina realised, her grin returning. She started to move her hand down lower, slowly sliding her fingertips down her belly and toward those curls...

The second her fingers touched them, two things happened: Robyn made a high-pitched sound against Lucina's neck, before Lucina suddenly felt Robyn's tongue along the curve of her neck.

They both gasped with surprised pleasure, before sharing a soft laugh. Robyn moved to start licking, again, but Lucina was quicker; her fingers trailed over the soft hair between her thighs, before they moved lower – and then _between_.

And Robyn jolted with a cry, her face burying back into Lucina's shoulder, instead, her breaths catching and quickening.

Lucina was breathing quickly, now, too, trying to move her head so that she could see what she was doing. Robyn refused to let go, but Lucina still managed it, and when she saw her own hand where it was, she felt a jolt of her own – and between her own legs.

“Luci,” Robyn suddenly cried out, her voice _tiny_. “Keep going... _please_...”

Lucina had no intention of stopping, now (unless Robyn told her to), and with another hard swallow, she moved her fingers deeper between, prising those folds apart gently. When she dipped her fingers into Robyn's cunt, her eyes flared; Robyn was _wet._

Robyn cried out, again, her body jerking up a little when she felt Lucina touch her. Her face was burning, and she felt hot all over, especially where Lucina was touching. She could barely believe this, could barely accept that this was not only happening, but in such a way that seemed _easy_ , and routine, almost.

“M-more...” Robyn begged.

Lucina shuddered, the sound of Robyn's voice sending her into a kind of hazy trance of want, and she obeyed, feeling like she would always obey Robyn, despite being the Prince, the one born to give orders...

Robyn then reached down, her hand trembling, and grabbed Lucina's hand, sliding her fingers alongside Lucina's and guiding them, positioning them to where she needed them to be. Lucina felt what Robyn did – two fingers around her clit, her thumb on its very tip – and memorised it, even before Robyn pulled her hand away, and again, she needed to shift a little against Robyn, a jolt of arousal striking her, hard.

To her surprise, Robyn returned that shift, only she pushed her hips up and moaned, her arms back around Lucina's neck, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. The duel movement brought a delicious pang of pleasure to her clit, and she gritted her teeth, trying to urge Lucina to stroke her, too, and not just rub.

Lucina had to collect herself, that moan making her almost blind with how hard it hit her. It was not just arousing, not just adorable, and not just encouraging; it was _real_ , actually real, and that fact made Lucina happiest. She wanted to hear _more_ of it, and her hand was literally upon the button that would make it happen.

She gazed at Robyn, her fondness obvious, and began to slide her fingers along Robyn's clit, starting slow.

Robyn moaned with relief, moving with each stroke, and Lucina was mesmerised. Once again, she was seeing the very same woman she'd walked in on, completely abandoned to her own body's pleasure and adoring every second of it.

Lucina kissed Robyn’s cheek, several times, and while Robyn was clearly too distracted to return them, she did nuzzle Lucina each time, with a soft little sound, too.

Robyn _was_ abandoned, now, but to Lucina, and not just her own body. All she could think of, feel, hear, smell, _want_...

Every time, the answer was Lucina.

Each time Lucina moved her fingers, Robyn moved with them, her head either leaning back or her face burying into Lucina's shoulder, crying out faintly with each push and shift. The fact that the entire focus was on her clit meant that she would _definitely_ come, again, and faster than before, and she almost didn't want that; she was enjoying herself, immensely, in a way she never thought possible.

Lucina was, too, and she knew that she didn't want to stop, after this. Not even close. She knew what – _who_ – she wanted, now, and there was no reason to hold back.

“Lucina...” Robyn suddenly moaned out, her face in Lucina's shoulder. Her body was slow, her hips shifting alongside Lucina's strokes in a way to make them linger, and it was bringing Robyn closer and closer with every second.

Lucina watched her, entranced by how Robyn's body was so red, slick with sweat, shaking and jerking alongside gasps and cries of bliss.

There was no question: even like this, at her most vulnerable and compromised, Robyn was absolutely _gorgeous_ to Lucina.

 _“Luci...!”_ Robyn then cried out, her voice sharp and catching.

She pushed up hard against Lucina a final time, before she groaned out, the sound low and strained with delirious joy, as her orgasm crested through her, taking her away once more on that delicious tide of pleasure...

Lucina stared at her face the entire time, Robyn completely oblivious to it. Her face had gone scarlet, scrunching up with such concentration as well as stimulation, and several times, between gasps, she smiled, a wild, crooked smile of that same pure joy.

Robyn moved a few more times, before she stopped, then dropped back onto the bed, gasping for breath. Her hands went to her chest, and she smiled that wild smile, again, her eyes still closed. She trembled, but she was anything but cold.

Lucina kept her arm around Robyn's waist, still, and laid back down beside her, turning away a little to curiously lick her fingertips. She raised an eyebrow, intrigued, but when she heard Robyn breathe out her name, she turned back to her, lowering that hand to Robyn's knee, instead.

Robyn's eyes were open, now, their colour dark with spent passion. Lucina stared into them, getting lost in them, while Robyn stared back, slowly recovering in this small, surprised silence.

Then, Robyn's eyes wavered, and she whispered, “Luci... _more... please_...”

Lucina blinked with surprise – but then, delight. She grinned, just as Robyn did, and when their eyes met again, they reached for each other – and kissed.

This _wasn't_ over.

Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not over, yet ;3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

_More_. What _was_ more?

There were a lot of things that “more” could mean. And both were struggling with mental images of different ideas, kinds that not only made them increase the fervour of their kises, but also push closer together.

Robyn kept wrapping around Lucina, pulling her as close as possible, the feel of Lucina's skin against her own thrilling her and soothing her. Her entire body felt conflicted: she could feel the dopey rush of the poppy, but also sleepy exhaustion, from both pain – _and_ getting off. She knew, accepted it – and kept going, not caring, anymore.

Robyn wanted Lucina to come, now. She wanted to see what Lucina looked like when caught in that pleasure, and she wanted to see it thanks to her own hands, or mouth, or both, or even... _even_...

Lucina's brain was, for a moment, entirely consumed by Robyn, unable to think of anything else. She laid atop her, completely and without any space between, her hands at Robyn's hips and her body held snugly between Robyn's thick thighs. She was quite happy to be trapped within this soft prison, which was why she lost her brain, in the first place.

Especially since, now, they were _both_ using their tongues as they kissed, and it was _incredible_.

Soon, though, between kisses, Robyn uttered a soft cry, shifting her body up against Lucina's, her nails starting to bite into her back with a growing urgency that neither of them had ever known.

Robyn suddenly knew what _more_ meant, to _her_ , and wanted it, desperately, as she knew that it would likely not only make Lucina come, but be as intimate, and as close to her as humanly possible, while she did.

She broke away from their kiss hesitantly, managing to get out, “Luci, I... _I_... oh... _ohh_...”

She didn't get it out, as the second she moved away, Lucina dipped down and buried her face into Robyn's neck, kissing along its curve, before sliding the tip of her tongue along that path she'd made first with her kisses.

Robyn's brain immediately retreated south, and she squirmed again, gasping out Lucina's name and shutting her eyes. She _completely_ forgot what she wanted to ask, not helped at all when Lucina had moved down, and cupped one of Robyn's breasts. She then slipped that tongue around her nipple, tracing it several times, before she closed her lips over it – and _purred_ , the feel of it within her mouth like a happy treat...

“Oh, gods,” Robyn cried out, shocked. The feeling was _nothing_ like she'd _ever_ felt, before, not even when she'd used her own hands, or – yes, she did try this, once – her own mouth. Lucina's was like nothing else, and she lost her absolute mind, forgetting everything, all of it, in this moment.

 _If this is what it's like, already,_ she thought, grinning and dazed, _then I’ll probably pass out if we... if we..._

Robyn licked her lips, her mouth dry, and she groaned out between her teeth, “Luci, I want you... I-I _n-need_ you...”

Lucina blinked, then looked up. She'd been in a trance of her own, and was surprised when she saw Robyn's expression: desperation – but one made purely of hungry lust.

Robyn reached down, grabbing hold of her shoulders, trying to pulled her back up so she could explain, or they could just kiss, again. She was happy with either, really.

Lucina smiled, her face heating up, and she moved back up, leaning down to kiss Robyn, just as she'd hoped. Robyn reached up and grabbed her face, and when their lips met, she actually _growled_ , her eyes rolling up and her body flushing hot.

“Luci, I want you, I _want_ you, _please_...” Robyn begged against Lucina's lips, her voice breaking.

But Lucina pulled away, and Robyn opened her eyes, confused – and found a different kind of confusion within Lucina's eyes.

“I...” Lucina whispered, her voice raspy. “I... I don't know what you mean...”

Robyn blinked up at her, then blushed, too. _Of_ course _she doesn't know,_ she realised. _She was deprived of a normal life. That usually means things like education, or..._

 _Or even dating,_ Robyn concluded, feeling stupid for not understanding this, sooner. _She's never dated. She's never loved, before. She never got a chance._

 _And I sure as hell know_ I’ve _never done it – there's obvious proof of that – despite memory loss, but I’ve read enough, and retained enough from that memory I lost, to have some_ idea _of it..._

Robyn suddenly felt a warm sense of understanding flow through her, one that she felt connected her and Lucina even closer.

“I've read a lot,” Robyn told her, still holding Lucina's face in her hands. “We just need see which works for us.”

Lucina blinked. “How do you mean?”

She then paused, looking away, and she looked embarrassed – and angry that she was embarrassed.

“I mean, I _know_ how sex works,” she admitted. “I'm a soldier; of _course_ I do.”

 _That_ embarrassed _Robyn_ , but she didn't interrupt.

“But, it's not like everyone was open about same-sex... well, _sex_ ,” Lucina went on, her voice low and her words fast. “And I've never _asked_ the women I know who love women, because I’m the _Prince_ , I’m not _supposed_ to have sex until I marry, except the world ended, so--,”

Robyn quickly covered her mouth, as Lucina's eyes had started glinting with possible tears. “Hey,” she whispered. “It's okay. I understand.”

Lucina's eyes closed as she leaned into Robyn's hand, exhaling shakily. Her touch was so soothing, so calming, that she felt it easy to accept her lack of experience and why.

“I love you, Robyn,” she whispered, her eyes opening again and meeting Robyn's. Their colour was so bright that even the mark of Ylisse was brighter than usual.

Robyn knew she meant it. “I love you, Luci...”

Lucina smiled, finally, and Robyn smiled back, unable to hold it in. “Come here,” she coaxed, and Lucina leaned down, her smile growing.

Robyn touched her cheek, her other arm around her neck, and she explained how women made love, the different ways, and how and why it worked that way.

By the end, Lucina’s eyes were huge, her face red and her smile tiny, but crooked and intrigued, again. She _loved_ one idea, especially since she'd thought she would need to change her body for it, and she hadn't wanted to - not for the first time. If anything, this sounded _better;_ less painful, and less risky.

“Okay,” Lucina said, her smile growing.

Robyn smiled back, her eyes wavering, and she nodded eagerly, happy they both agreed on this.

Lucina pushed herself up onto her hands, so that she and Robyn could arrange – and rearrange – and then arrange _again_ – into the position that suited them best, one that gave them _both_ pleasure when they tried it.

By then, Lucina was straddling Robyn, her legs around her waist, and Robyn's legs were parted, too, propped up by her pillow into slightly sitting up. Lucina was sitting up, too, when they finally both felt a spark between them at the same time, and shared a happy sound.

They stopped, grinning at each other: _there_ it was.

“Okay,” Robyn echoed, now, shaking, again – and feeling Lucina shaking, too. She first reached down and rubbed her palms up and down Lucina's thighs, trying to calm her, and Lucina shivered, her own hands going to Robyn's shoulders and holding tight.

Then, her expression fell, and she looked scared. “Robyn... are you sure? You... want to do this? You want... _me?”_

Robyn reached up and grabbed hold of her face, again. Instead of answering, she kissed Lucina, then reached down between them, her fingers spreading Lucina's folds, then her own, before moving that hand to Lucina's hips, trying to encourage her to start.

Lucina murmured softly when Robyn touched her, then purred when she felt their flesh touching. She deepened their kiss, leaning down and gripping onto Robyn's shoulders – then moved, shifting her hips forward ever so slightly.

They both made a sound, and Robyn's eyes rolled up, her nails digging into Lucina's narrow hip, her other hand following and grabbing her other hip, her fingers trembling. She could _not_ believe what was happening, right now, and once again wondered if she was hallucinating.

But then, Lucina pulled away to cry out, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. She moved back, and the friction between them again sparked within her, a small flicker of bliss.

Lucina's hair tickled Robyn's face, Robyn now crying out, herself, and she opened her eyes, curious to see Lucina's expression. It was one of surprise, as if shocked to learn that this was possible, but she was also rather giddy about it.

It made Robyn yearn for even more, and she moved her own hips up, her legs bending at the knee. The movement jarred them both, a little, bringing a bigger spark to them both, and they both grinned, once again keenly aware of the ease between them, during such intimate, personal acts.

“That's _good,”_ Lucina gasped out. “Keep yourself up, like that?”

Robyn nodded happily, the sound of Lucina's eager voice making it easy to obey. She did, digging her heels into the bed, before she pushed her hips up, again, and Lucina lowered her head, looking so happy that it almost made Robyn cry.

“Don't stop,” Robyn whispered into Lucina's ear, making her shiver. This especially worsened when Robyn suddenly kissed her ear – then licked it, making Lucina moan in a way neither were prepared for, but made them feel hotter.

Lucina nuzzled Robyn's cheek, and their eyes met.

Lucina swallowed hard, her heart racing with so much love, and she shifted her hips, again – only this time, she didn't stop.

Robyn moaned, this time, meeting each gentle shift and thrust with one of her own, unable to hold back. Each time, it brought her closer and closer, and at such a speed she hadn't anticipated, _ever_ – especially after already coming – and _twice_.

But Robyn held back, her eyes still open (mostly) and watching Lucina's face intently.

Lucina was blown away by how she felt. She was completely unexperienced, same perhaps a few clumsy self-explorations, and none of those moments were anything like this. This felt like those moments all rolled into one slow ascent, the top a kind of pleasure she didn't understand, yet – but she would, and very soon, now.

 _“Robyn,”_ Lucina cried, already feeling so hot and so sweaty, her hair sticking to her neck, chest, and forehead, her bangs soaked. She buried her face into Robyn's shoulder, and she said Robyn's name, again, a low, drawn-out plea.

“Yes,” Robyn answered, breathless, her eyes rolled up and her head thrown back, grinning happily.

Every single time their clits rubbed against each other, amidst slick, wet folds and soft, ticklish hair, Robyn felt herself losing more and more control, and she was suddenly worried she would come, again, and before Lucina.

“Robyn, I’m _scared,”_ Lucina blurted out, not expecting to, her voice muffled and high. She reached down and wrapped her arms around Robyn's shoulders, and Robyn's head rested on her arms, finding it more comfortable than her pillow.

“Why, Luci?” Robyn whispered, swallowing hard. She could tell it was true, as Lucina's voice wavered with it, but when Robyn started to stop, thinking that's what Lucina meant, Lucina actually increased their pace, even as she answered.

“I'm scared, Robyn, because I’ve never _felt_ this way,” Lucina said, her words tumbling out of her, and fast, sometimes stammering, but not stopping – not even her body. “This feels so _good_ , so incredible, that I’m scared I’ll wake up, and be back home, in that _hellscape_ , orphaned and _alone_...”

“You're _not_ alone,” Robyn replied, leaning down to whispered it into Lucina's ear, feeling her shiver – and move faster, making Robyn breathless for a moment with pleased shock. “I'm _here_ , Luci, I’ll _always_ be here. _You're_ here, with me, and that way, we'll never be apart...”

 _“Please,”_ Lucina cried, her body started to shake with how intense that growing pleasure felt. “Please, Robyn. Don't leave me... _don't leave me_...!”

“Never,” Robyn promised, meaning it. _“Never_ , Luci, never, _ever_ , I’ll _always_ find my way back to you, no matter where I go, or what happens to me...”

“I’ll protect you,” Lucina promised, her head rising up from Robyn's shoulder, so that she could stare into those eyes, those cosmic eyes... “I'll _always_ keep you safe...  _Robyn_...!”

When Lucina said Robyn's name, she dragged it out; she couldn't speak, at least not in words. Because, suddenly, she was _overcome_ , those sparks of pleasure suddenly flaring into a bonfire of euphoria. Her eyes closed, despite her own intention, and she heard herself make sounds she'd never heard, before, a broken, misshapen song that only Robyn could teach her...

Robyn gasped halfway through, as she'd stared at Lucina the entire time, and she was hypnotised by what she saw. When she understood that Lucina was coming, she forgot to hold herself back, and she lost control, her heels scrabbling on the bed and her back arching up, holding Lucina against her entire body for dear life as she felt herself, yet _again_ , succumb to that little death...

They held each other, writhing against the other and clinging desperately to the other, both of their bodies moving together as their minds flooded with that intense ecstasy.

Then, with a short groan, Robyn dropped back down onto her back, her legs giving out, too, and her entire body going numb.

It was too much, she realised, her eyes closing with heavy lids and her hands dropping to her sides. Everything, all of it, all at once, and all within the span of barely _two days_...

Lucina collapsed with her, gasping for breath so hard, it was _vocal_ , her whole body shaking so hard that she felt it in her jaw. She lifted her head, wanting to see Robyn's face, wanting to see those beautiful eyes...

But Robyn was asleep, deeply so, the expression on her face one of exhausted, satisfied happiness.

Lucina smiled weakly, leaning down and kissing her lips lightly, before resting her ear against Robyn's chest and closed her eyes, listening to her breathe – and the beating of her heart, soothed by each thrum.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter has barely any dialogue, but it's super-important.

Lucina didn't sleep.

She couldn't. She felt too... energised. Invigourated.

 _Alive_.

Lucina remained in place upon Robyn's chest for quite some time, trying to sleep, but failing, unable to keep her eyes closed for too long. That worsened when one of her legs started to cramp up.

As quickly and as quietly as she could, she slid off of Robyn, grabbed the blanket from the floor, and instead, moved to lie down right beside her, so that their skin could still touch.

Then, she threw the blanket over them both, making sure Robyn was completely covered, before she relaxed beside Robyn and smiled, gazing at her face.

But Robyn then surprised her: she shifted closer to Lucina, still asleep, so that she could curl up against her. When Lucina adjusted to hold her, better, Robyn instantly relaxed, and was a puddle, again.

Lucina had been silent the entire time, her eyes wide and her heart racing. Now, she gazed at Robyn with such fondness and tenderness that she _had_ to kiss the top of Robyn's head; there was simply no other option, really. She then rested her cheek atop where she'd kissed, and listened to her breathing, her eyes going around the tent.

The floor was wet, soaking the temporary wooden-plank floor all the way through, which promised warping, and a crooked carpet-covered floor, but at the same time, did it matter? Lucina knew Robyn wouldn't care, as she was the type who was able to work anywhere, in all kinds of conditions. She probably wouldn't even _notice_ , come to think of it.

Lucina eyed the tub, realising she'd never be able to take a bath, again, without thinking about this morning, one now slowly cresting into afternoon. It was only a third, full, now, but Lucina decided to view that as a mixed blessing, as it meant less water for Robyn to drag outside, for later. Lucina then decided she'd just do it for her, and smiled.

Her eyes swept over Robyn’s desk, piled high with scrolls, tomes, and stacked of papers weight down by more scrolled and tomes. There were ink bottles everywhere, most of them empty, as well as several broken quills, and a few whole but worn quills, too.

It was the desk of someone devoted to their job, to the point of it consuming their entire life, and it was daunting to look at.

 _So much work,_ Lucina thought, the very idea of it depressing her. _She does so much for us, despite her own problems and issues, and she never asks for anything in return, save us just returning home._

_How can I not love someone like her...? It's impossible..._

It wasn't just that, though. Robyn could be selfless, and often to her own detriment, but she also knew how to joke, cajole, tease, and cheer their team. She knew how to be serious, to talk a lot, or say nothing, as was needed. She took everything in, and gave back only good things, and in a way that made it look like she'd done nothing at all.

 _No wonder she couldn't believe how I feel about her,_ Lucina concluded, biting her lip and closing her eyes for a moment. _I always thought it was stupid and strange, how no one seemed to want to get to know her, intimately._

_Now I know why: she doesn't have the time. She can't look beyond the next battle. She knows she could lose any of us in seconds. She clings to each of us, watches us, takes care of us, and she never expects anyone to do anything in return, ever._

_She's not... she's not..._ her _..._

Lucina gritted her teeth, her mind overcome with images of _her_ , of that horrible puppet who wore Robyn's skin, who was everything _her_ Robyn was _not_ – but who also was everything she _chose_ not to be.

The woman she'd known, the one who wormed her way into their family, and duped both Lucina and Chrom so efficiently, that killing him had been so easy, because he'd never fought back. He'd never expected he would _need_ to.

Because Robyn was his best friend, his second in command.

But she had. She'd killed him, and without looking back.

Or... _was_ that true?

Lucina's eyes opened, their colour dim with confusion. She'd never seen the murders of her parents, but when she'd reached that part of the castle, her father was already dead at Robyn's feet, and Robyn stood with her back to Lucina.

Lucina struggled to remember more, suddenly desperate to understand. She always forgot what happened after that, because she'd gone into shock, and didn't even remember when or how Robyn had managed to escape.

How could Robyn manipulate them like that, when, even then, she'd seemed so genuine? It had been even _worse_ , that betrayal, because she'd remained with the Shepherds for almost two decades, by then, and had watched all of their children grow up, despite not having her own, or even marrying.

Robyn had run to them as a refugee from her father, claiming that if Validar managed to take hold of her powers, everyone was dead. She'd come to them to ensure that never happened, so that she couldn't be close enough for Validar to control. Her mother had been killed by him when he discovered she'd been hiding Robyn, and she'd fled before he could take control. He'd _tried_ , she'd said, but she hadn't woken up that power, yet, and she'd shaken it off, and ran.

Then, somehow, after decades, Validar caught up to her. And Lucina had always assumed that Robyn had gone into his fray, willingly, judging by the ease with which she'd murdered Lucina's parents.

But now, Lucina wondered. She wondered if Robyn hadn't been duplicitous, but duped, herself, and by her own father.

Lucina's eyes flared.

 _That_ was _it. That's how it happened,_ she realised, tears coming to her eyes.

Robyn _had_ been just as betrayed as the rest of them, and also by _herself_.

Validar had managed to take control over her, and... _and_...

Lucina's mind flooded with the rest of that memory, so suddenly that it felt like a slap across her face...

* * *

_Robyn stood with her back to Lucina, hunched over and trembling._

_Lucina stood in the doorway of the room, her whole body overcome with tremors. Her eyes blurred with tears, and the only thing she could say was, “Papa...?” in a broken, confused voice._

_Robyn took a step back, her movements jerky and clumsy._

_Lucina suddenly realised that she could hear Robyn, only she wasn't speaking._

_The sounds that came from Robyn were shocked, drawn-out cries, small and pitiful – but genuine. She held her hands up, and they shook so hard that they were almost like blurs - hands that still sparked with the magic that had impaled Chrom..._

_Lucina still couldn't speak, nor could she move. She barely remembered to_ breathe _, simply because, the longer she stared at her father, the more she realised that she was waiting for_ him _to breathe, first._

_But he did not. He never would, again._

_Then, Robyn made another sound, and fell to her knees, hunching over and holding her head in her hands._

_It was a deep wail of pain, pulled from her throat unwillingly, and it filled the entire room with its agony._

_“No,” Robyn then began to gasp out, over and over. “No,_ please _... no, I_ didn't _... no... no, I was supposed to be_ free _... No..._ No _...!”_

_Her voice shattered, and suddenly, faster than Lucina had ever seen, before, Robyn grabbed the dagger at her hip and unsheathed it, still crying out “No,” with every single breath._

_She sat up, and held the knife to her throat._

_Lucina didn't know what came over her, but she ran forward, her old love for her mentor and friend making her move to try to save her, forgetting what she had literally just done to Lucina's father..._

_But suddenly, she was blown backwards and off her feet. She landed hard on her back, the breath knocked out of her, but she could still hear._

_Screams. Desperate, protesting screams._

Robyn's _screams._

_Lucina pushed herself up, trying to get back to her feet, but the sight before her stopped her, and she cried out._

_Validar was there, now holding Robyn's dagger, and he held her up on her feet by her hair, his long nails digging into her scalp._

_She was fighting him, with everything she was, and Lucina could see it all._

_Robyn was in_ anguish _, and was trying to fight her destiny._

_But she had no chance, now._

_It was over, now._

_When Validar broke open the seal upon her power, she didn't make a sound. She didn't move._

_Instead, her eyes went blank, lifeless, and she closed them, forever._

_Robyn then, from what Lucina could see,_ surrendered _._

_The blast of light that followed slammed Lucina out of the room and against the wall of the hallway, and she blacked out._

_When she woke up, she remembered none of it, save the fact that her father was dead – and Robyn was responsible._

_And she never forgot_ that _._

_Ever._

* * *

Lucina was crying, silently and with almost no movement, but still crying, and hard. She covered her mouth and shut her eyes, tight, horrified by this revelation, and she suddenly wished she'd never remembered it, in the first place.

But she couldn't forget it, now.

Instead, it remained permanently within her brain, forever unlocked and on display, forever.

Now, she would never forget any of it, even the parts she wished she could.

Robyn _hadn't_ been able to live with what she'd done. She'd tried to kill herself, the moment she'd realised what she'd done, and what it meant.

Thus, when Validar came to finish the job, she let him, and in that moment, Robyn had died, too.

And Grima, in that moment, was born, and took over Robyn's body, forever.

Lucina leaned back, so that her tears wouldn't land on Robyn's head; the last thing she wanted to do was wake her up, right now.

Because she would have to explain.

And she wasn't ready to explain, yet.

She couldn't even find the words, anyway, even if she'd been asked.

 _Oh, Robyn,_ she thought, regret crashing into her. _I'm so sorry... I’m so sorry I doubted you... I'm so sorry..._

Lucina vowed, in that very moment, that it would never, ever happen, again.

But it would.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for a bit of self-harm (non-graphic).

Lucina hadn't realised she'd dozed off, crying herself into sleep, until she woke up to unfamiliar sounds. She stirred, for a moment forgetting where she was, and why she was hearing anything else but her own breathing.

Then, she opened her eyes – and found Robyn lying beside her, as naked as she was, and buried beneath a blanket they both shared.

But that hadn't woken her up: those sounds had.

And she now realised that they were coming from Robyn.

Robyn was jerking in her sleep, her face pulled into a sleepy expression of panic, one that grew the longer she was left within it. The sounds she made were attempts at words, but she was too deep until to form them, save snippets of syllables.

So all Lucina could understand was, “Nn... St... he... nn... pl... St... nn... Chr... Lu..."

Until: _"...kill_... _me_...”

Those last two sounds woke Lucina up, completely, as they had been complete – and understandable.

The worst part was, when Robyn had said them, she'd _meant_ them.

And that _terrified_ Lucina, especially knowing what she knew, now.

She rolled over onto her side, sat up, and grabbed hold of Robyn's shoulders, stopping her from twisting around. She didn't wake up, though, so Lucina shook her.

It silenced her, but she still didn't wake up.

“Robyn,” Lucina called, her voice tight with emotion. She suddenly had an idea why this was happening, and she didn't like it. _“Robyn_! Wake up, _wake up!”_

Robyn jerked, again, hard, making a shrill sound of fear, before she suddenly stopped – and relaxed, her hands going to her chest and her body going still and limp.

“Robyn...?” Lucina called, again, leaning closer.

There was a small pause, one she spent watching Robyn, who was either asleep or awake, the expression on her face slowly falling into one of deep-rooted anguish.

 _“Kill me...”_ Robyn then pleaded, again, her voice tiny and choked.

Lucina jolted, her fingers digging into Robyn's shoulders.

She _knew_ that look.

She _recognised_ that look, now.

She was _frightened_ of that look...

Desperately, Lucina leaned down, quickly, grabbed Robyn's face between her hands, and pressed her lips against Robyn's quivering ones, not even sure of what she was doing. She just followed her instincts, and this was where they led her.

There was a small moment of nothing, no movement, one so short, yet, for Lucina, it felt like _decades_...

Then, Lucina felt Robyn's hands go to Lucina's chest, both pressed between her breasts and over her heart. Right after, Robyn started to kiss back, and Lucina closed her eyes in relief, pressing closer and wrapping her arms around her new – and _only_ – lover, tight.

Robyn's arms went around Lucina, her fingers digging into her upper back. She pulled on Lucina, and Lucina's heart raced, surprised.

 _Is Robyn...?_ Lucina thought, confused.

Robyn was. She _was_. She _wanted_ Lucina.

Lucina had pulled her free from her worst nightmare, her dream that she knew was not a dream, but a true memory, possibly her _only_ memory, and it broke her heart.

She needed it mended. She needed to know she was _here_ , not _there_.

 _Now_ , not _soon..._

“Luci...” she whispered between kisses, still trying to pull her on top of herself.

“Robyn, wait... What happened, what was it?” Lucina answered, her voice breathless. She wanted to, as well, feeling a similar yearning, but she needed to know what had frightened Robyn so badly, first.

Robyn's eyes opened and met hers, and Lucina was stunned. They were like _nothing_ she'd ever seen before, and she'd already seen so much within them.

Lucina saw someone trapped between reality and nightmare, someone tormented by what she'd lost, certain she'd lost _more_ than her memories, and that _more_ had all the answers...

Which was the truth: Robyn's shields were _obliterated_ by Lucina, and she knew they'd never form around her, again. She knew her eyes showed everything, and she felt no reason to hide anything, at all.

Not after what they'd just done.

 _“Luci...”_ she whispered. Her hands went to Lucina's face, and her eyes filled with tears. “I... _I_...”

Her eyes went to the back of her own right hand, and suddenly, they focused, on the Mark of Grima, one that was tattooed to her skin, but deeper, too deep to reach.

And she stared at it in a way that Lucina did _not_ like, at _all_.

Robyn pulled away, then sat up, her eyes still on her hand. She held it up, trembling, and in complete silence.

Lucina didn't move, completely unsure of what to do or say.

Which was bad, as it was then that Robyn brought her left hand to her right – and started to scratch at it, all in complete silence.

Robyn's nails were varied in length, a great many jagged and sharp from her nervous chewing, so while they seemed short, they still cut into her skin - grazing, at first, but soon going deeper, the harder she scratched.

Lucina was in shock, unable to move, frozen by such a sudden, violent act – and how _desperate_ it was, too.

Robyn was still crying, her breaths short and strangled, but she said _nothing_.

She just kept scratching.

The moment Lucina saw blood, however, she lunged for Robyn’s hands, grabbing them by their wrists and trying to drag them apart. Robyn actually _fought_ her for a moment, still mute, still scratching every chance she got.

“Robyn, stop,” Lucina said, her voice loud and sharp in that heartbreaking silence. “Please stop! _Stop!”_

“I need a knife!” Robyn suddenly cried.

Her hands reached out, toward her clothes, so that she could grab the dagger that always hung on her belt. She scrambled out of Lucina's grasp, her sudden movement startling Lucina into letting go, and Robyn dropped to the floor, tangled in the blanket.

For a moment, Lucina hoped it would stop Robyn, or make her laugh, _anything but this..._

But then, Robyn sat up and tried to drag herself to her clothes, instead.

With every breath, the words that came out of her mouth were, “Cut it off, cut it off, _cut it off!”_

Lucina slid down and moved around her, then knelt down right in front of her, just as her hand was about to land on the belt – and instead, it landed on Lucina's knee.

It startled Robyn, confusing her, and Lucina saw her chance; she grabbed hold of Robyn, dragged her off of the floor, and held her in her lap, shoving the clothes, aside, and crossing her legs, to make it easier for them both. She then wrapped the blanket around Robyn, properly, making sure to keep Robyn’s hands within her own, to keep them still.

And finally, _finally_ , Robyn snapped out of her nightmare, and burst into sobs.

It shocked them both, neither expecting such a thing from Robyn.

But Lucina _still_ wasn't deterred, not even _close_. She simply pulled Robyn closer, pressing kisses, one at a time, upon her fingers.

Robyn buried her face into Lucina's shoulder, her hands limp and still, and she let go, surrendering to her sorrow.

Lucina felt her own tears well up within her, _everything_ – their new intimacy, Lucina's new revelation, Robyn's recurring nightmare of a memory – breaking her down, again, and she buried her face into Robyn's hair - and broke down with her, making sure to hold her through it all.

No matter what.

 _Indeed_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW near the end

Understandably, by the she was completely cried out, Robyn was dozing lightly against Lucina's chest, her body still a ball within her naked lap. Her eyes were swollen and closed, and she sniffled with every other breath, her other breaths short, wispy remnants of violent sobs.

The interesting part was that Lucina realised that she was naked, but then immediately forgot, as it didn't matter, not when compared to Robyn's panicked terror.

But now, with her own tears calmed, Lucina again remembered – and _still_ didn't care.

Because once again, they'd just shared something deep and personal, and had become even closer, thanks to it. There was no reason to care about _physical_ nudity; not in the face of raw, bleeding, _emotional_ nudity.

Gently, Lucina gathered Robyn up into her arms, then slowly got to her feet, teetering a little while she adjusted her hold, but easily finding her footing once she did. Robyn made a small note of protest, stirring a little, but by the time they were both back in her bed, under the blanket, together, and cuddled skin-to-skin, she went quiet, and relaxed.

Lucina smiled faintly, always warmed by the fact that her own presence meant so much to Robyn – like Robyn's did for Lucina.

Robyn's head rested on Lucina's shoulder, one arm around her front, just under her breasts and above her belly, while she kept her other – the right – held tight to her chest. She pressed as close as she could against Lucina's side, so Lucina wrapped her own arms around Robyn, one arm around the back of her neck. The other, she settled upon Robyn's front, so she could hold her hand flat on her chest, and over her heart.

There was a small silence between them, one that Lucina assumed Robyn had fallen asleep within.

But then, Robyn whispered, “I killed Chrom.”

Lucina's stomach clenched, her eyes closing tight, waves of regret and grief flowing through her like sour waves. She rested her cheek against Robyn's head, and whispered back, “Tell me?”

Robyn hesitated. She didn't want to.

It was too graphic, too intense, too _personal_...

Especially since she was literally in bed with Chrom's daughter...

But she trusted Lucina. She always would. And she knew Lucina needed to hear this.

So she explained it, slowly, unable to say much without having to pause to collect herself.

At one point, she fell silent mid-sentence, and when Lucina looked down at her, she saw deep pain, and deeper self-loathing. She kissed Robyn's forehead, as softly as possible, and Robyn closed her eyes, and finished.

Then, Lucina whispered, _“I_ remembered, Robyn. Even then, when you did it... You hadn't _wanted_ to.”

Robyn stared at her, shocked. “But... you always made it seem like I _had.”_

“Because I thought so, too,” Lucina admitted, closing her eyes, briefly. “Because the only you I remembered, after that moment, was the laughing murderer wearing your skin – before it was shed, and not even _that_ remained...”

“Luci,” Robyn whispered, her eyes wide and focused on Lucina's left eye. “What if it's a... _premonition_...?”

“No,” Lucina snapped, surprising them both; she'd said before Robyn even finished the word. “No, no, it's not. We don't know how, but it's memory, Robyn, and not your own. We'll figure it out.”

Robyn bit her lip, thousands of protests coming to her throat, but she swallowed them, and lowered her gaze, instead staring at the back of her right hand.

Lucina did, too, about to offer to clean it, before she blinked, taking hold of it with her hand, the one she'd rested upon Robyn's chest.

“Robyn,” she stammered out, her eyes going to the tactician's. “They're gone.”

“Yes,” Robyn said glumly, her eyes darkening with hatred. “No matter what I do, it _always_ heals itself. Even when an enemy hits it. It doesn't even scar. It won't _allow_ itself to be marred. Like Chrom's.” She glared at her hand. “Only _worse.”_

Then, her voice so low that it startled Lucina, Robyn asked, “Why did you stop me...?”

Lucina stared at her, now, intertwining their fingers together, so that her palm covered the back of Robyn's hand.

“Because you still need it,” she whispered, the expression on Robyn's face starting to scare her.

Robyn looked resigned, as if she'd try again the second she was alone, and was fine with it.

Lucina tightened her hold on Robyn's hand, her stomach clenching again, and she whispered, leaning close enough to press her forehead to Robyn's, "Don't. _You're_ in control. Not _him."_

Their eyes met, and Lucina’s softened; they always did, whenever it happened, because the sight of Robyn's eyes always softened Lucina.

They always had, and always would.

And soon, Robyn's eyes warmed up, especially when Lucina didn't waver or flinch. From that, Lucina smiled faintly, and in turn, so did Robyn, only smaller, shyer.

“Luci...” she whispered, her eyes searching Lucina's, this time.

She wanted to know for sure. She wanted to be _certain_ , to have _one_ thing she could always depend on, no matter what...

Lucina's smile widened, as she always loved hearing that nickname. “How did you know?” she asked Robyn, before Robyn could ask her own question.

“Know what?” Robyn wondered, shifting a little.

The longer they stayed close, together, like this, the more Robyn felt – those feelings returning to her – and she wanted to be closer to Lucina, putting her question aside, for now.

“That I’d love that nickname,” Lucina replied, nuzzling Robyn's cheek with her own. She couldn't help it; after such an emotional event between them, she felt tender, and needy, and wanted to be calmed, again.

“My sweetest dreams,” Robyn whispered, her eyes half-open and her cheeks heating up. She returned that nuzzle, the smooth tickle of Lucina's cheek and hair against her own soothing her. “And... In your most unguarded of moments, you _look_ like Luci, the woman, and not Lucina, the Prince.”

“Robyn...” Lucina breathed out, shakily, her eyes closing. She was the one who shifted closer, this time, and Robyn sighed, deeply, moving her hands away – in order to slide her arms around Lucina's slim waist.

Lucina inhaled, starting to tremble – she couldn't help it, it was still all so _new_ to her – but she wrapped her own arms around Robyn, closer, and pulled her right up against herself, her face going to Robyn's shoulder.

“Luci...” Robyn repeated, tilting her head back and opening her eyes, again, fixing them above and at the top of the tent without really even seeing it. She felt Lucina slide her hands down from Robyn's back to her hips, digging her fingers into the soft skin, gentle but firm, and she shivered in delight. 

 _“Ah, Robyn...”_ Lucina gasped out, her legs going to Robyn's and tangled them together, her shaking worsening. “I'm... I _need_...”

Robyn's hands went into Lucina's hair, her head lowering back down and burying her face into those sweet-smelling tresses. The scent washed over her, soothing and comforting her, and _she_ shuddered, this time, heat striking her between her legs and making her moan softly.

That moan _broke_ something in Lucina, something she'd barely held together, until she heard that sound. It was so small, so soft, and yet so _real_ , it was _beautiful_ , and it brought her to Robyn's knees. 

Lucina buried her face into Robyn's neck, this time, not even kissing the skin, but licking, all along that curve, her eyes closed with pleasure, _especially_ when she heard that moan, again, and felt Robyn cling around her – including her legs; she hooked them around Lucina's.

 Robyn still needed proof. She still needed to know, and desperately.

But she also needed this, too.

And she knew Lucina did, too.

So she kept it swept aside, and managed to growl out, “Again...?”

 _“Yes,”_ Lucina begged, her voice hoarse against Robyn's neck. Her hands went to Robyn's breasts, holding them both, so tenderly, and Robyn squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth when she felt Lucina flick her thumbs over her now-hardened nipples.

 _“Yes...!”_ Robyn agreed, reaching down and taking hold of Lucina's face, pulling her away from her neck to kiss her lips. Lucina returned it at once, her heart racing so fast that she wondered if it could escape from her chest. 

Lucina surrendered to Robyn, just as she surrendered to Lucina, and they didn't stop.

 _Again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, there's another sex scene in the next chapter. The fic won't be mostly like this - we're going to experience a time-jump, soon. But trust me: the sex is NOT gratuitous. It's meaningful. 
> 
> Stay with me :). It'll be great.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Their kisses were intense, bodies pressed close, still lying on their sides, and their tongues sliding against each other's, sending chills through them both.

Lucina, however, was scarlet, her mind far ahead and making her feel shy. Because she suddenly realised that she wanted to try something, but wasn't sure Robyn would be up for it.

Robyn seemed completely abandoned to her, again, her hands hot against Lucina's skin, her palms moving over every slight dip and bend of Lucina's trim, fit, and scarred body. Lucina melted beneath her hands, her eyes rolling up, and her own hands moved lower – them behind, her ardour igniting and her hands unable to resist the feel of Robyn's full backside.

Robyn squeaked in surprise against Lucina's lips, her eyes flaring open and her face flushing crimson. Lucina opened her own eyes when she heard that, and they both smiled, unable to hold back when this close.

Lucina pushed closer, and brought Robyn forward against herself, still holding Robyn's rear, her fingers digging into those softer cheeks happily. The shape of Robyn's body always pleased Lucina, because it was so soft and inviting, designed for hugs and firm grasps. She loved it, just like she loved the rest of Robyn, and she loved that she was finally free to show it.

“Luci,” Robyn then squeaked out, her voice breathless against Lucina's lips, and Lucina felt another thrill slip through her blood – especially when she felt one of Robyn's legs slipped around Lucina's hip. Lucina took hold of the back of Robyn's knee, her other arm going around Robyn's waist, before she broke their kiss, grinned wildly, and rolled them both over, so that Robyn was straddling Lucina, and atop her.

Robyn went crimson, again, her hands and knees scrabbling to push herself up and off of Lucina. Lucina felt her heart lighten a little, the reaction so normal, so like the Robyn she knew best, and she grabbed Robyn's other knee, tugging them both up. Robyn squeaked, again, her elbows giving out, and Lucina reached up and held her in place, pressing her close.

“I'm too heavy,” Robyn gasped out, looking panicked. “You're so slender, Lucina, I'll hurt you--,”

Yes, Robyn was heavy – but not _too_ heavy, not at all. She was the kind of heavy that was comforting, the kind that felt like one was being _protected_ , was completely _safe_ in their arms, and Lucina loved it, the second it happened.

Because Lucina was tired of feeling anything but safe, and knew she always would, here, during moments like these. And with Robyn, alone. 

“No,” Lucina answered, and truthfully. “You're  _perfect.”_

Robyn stopped moving, stunned by those words, and again, her eyes revealed her deepest feelings.

Lucina found gratitude, and pleased surprise, and...

_Love. So much love._

_How could I be so damned_ blind _...?_

Lucina leaned her head up and kissed Robyn's lips, her hands going up to Robyn's other, smaller, cheeks, and Robyn relaxed, her hands now on Lucina's shoulders. She returned that kiss, deepened it, and started clinging to Lucina, her body growing warmer with each kiss.

 _“Please,”_ Robyn started pleading, her voice tiny and shaky. “Please, Luci...? _Please...! Luci, please_...!”

“Shh...” Lucina replied, her hands sliding up and brushing Robyn's damp hair from her face.

Robyn shivered, the touch feeling _so good_ to her, that her own eyes rolled up, this time, her tongue going over her own smiling lips, and with deep delight...

For a moment, that look on Robyn's face almost _obliterated_ Lucina. She literally almost _came_ , from the mere sight, sound, and feel of Robyn against her, and _that_ expression, one made of pure pleasure – and one Lucina had given her – and the Prince felt pure pleasure of her _own_ fill her, making her gasp - and struggle to hold it back - as quickly as she could.

 _This_ wasn't how she wanted to come.

Not this soon.

And not this way.

Robyn's mouth opened, about to beg, again, but Lucina quickly cut in, still holding Robyn's head, her fingers still tangled in the tactician's sweaty hair.

“Robyn,” she whispered.

Robyn nodded, quickly, her thighs tightening around Lucina and her hands digging into her shoulders, hard enough to feel nail. Robyn's passion for Lucina was making her _crazy_ , and she was speechless, again, briefly, before she gathered herself and pressed her forehead to Robyn's, once more.

“I want to...” Lucina continued, her eyes close, both from intensity – and slight fear. “I want to try...”

Robyn's eyes fluttered open, focusing on Lucina's face, and when she saw Lucina's expression, she understood at once – and surprised herself, as she hadn't realised she knew Lucina that well, already. But she did, enough to know exactly what Lucina meant.

 _“Yes,”_ Robyn whispered, her voice husky. The idea of it made her nervous, but in an excited, eager way. It both fascinated her – and turned her on. She always knew she was bent both ways (and in between), but it was thrilling to have it confirmed – and all in one, perfect person.

The Prince.

The Prince of Ylisstol.

The Prince of her heart and soul...

Lucina's eyes snapped open, meeting Robyn's warm, glassy ones – glassy with intense, eager hunger.

Robyn nodded, and Lucina smiled, barely aware that she did, and even less aware of how overjoyed it was.

Because Robyn _accepted_ her. _All_ of her. Every single aspect of her. And with _excitement_ , too.

 _“I love you,”_ Lucina gasped out, kissing Robyn, before hissing it out, again, between each kiss, until Robyn was the one gently shushing _her_ , touching her cheek, lightly.

“ _Please_ , Luci,” Robyn then begged.

Lucina nodded, one hand reaching down between them, quickly. Robyn shifted up, to give her room, despite not really knowing what to expect, and waited, her heart beating so hard she felt it,  _everywhere_ – especially between her legs.

Then, Robyn realised she was feeling something _different_ between her legs, and she blinked, pushing herself back up onto her hands and sliding back, so that she could see.

Lucina had only changed one thing, which actually relieved Robyn, as she really loved Lucina's modest breasts, and Robyn's eyes were now on that change.

Lucina inhaled shakily, moving her hand away and to her sides, and she felt her entire face burn, even her ears.

Robyn settled on Lucina's thighs, her hands held up to her chest, and she tilted her head – and smiled. From what Robyn could tell, the cock now nestled within Lucina's dark blue hair was ideal, and she reached down, her fingers shaking.

Lucina held her breath, her hands digging into the mattress beneath her, and when Robyn's fingers closed around its smooth hardness, Lucina exhaled sharply, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Different?” Robyn wondered, moving her hand slowly, now, fascinated by how the foreskin moved _with_ the strokes of her hand.

Lucina was speechless for a moment.

Between the way Robyn's hand felt upon her, and the fact that Robyn was so utterly _calm_ about this, Lucina couldn't find any thoughts in her head, save _“Her hand is on my cock!"_  and _“Oh, gods, yes...!”_.

When she could finally understand what Robyn had said, she grunted out, between her teeth, “Different... but still good... _ah_...”

Robyn smiled, her eyes sparking. “Want to--?”

 _“Yes!”_ Lucina groaned out, her hands going to Robyn's knees, arching her back and raising her hips.

It brought Robyn stumbling forward, which was perfect for Lucina. She grabbed Robyn's face and kissed her, and Robyn kissed back as soon as their lips touched, her hand still around Lucina tight.

“Slow,” Lucina gasped out, glad she remembered that from her soldier days - then _and_ now. “G-go slow, Robyn...”

Robyn kissed her in agreement, shifting up onto her knees and moving her hips down, angling herself right over Lucina, the tip brushing between already-slick folds, making them both jolt and gasp.

“More,” Lucina pleaded, her forehead pressed to Robyn's. She loved doing that, loved how close it brought their faces together, so that she could drown in Robyn's gorgeous, emotion-rich eyes.

Robyn didn't break that stare, even when those eyes glazed over with growing pleasure. Without moving her head away, her eyes still locked with Lucina's, she lowered herself down, slowly, and took Lucina's cock deep within her cunt.

Lucina gritted her teeth, her eyes filling with shocked tears, when she registered what she was feeling – and understanding the gravity of what she was actually doing with – and _to_ – Robyn.

It _was_ shocking, because Robyn was showing her just how much she truly trusted Lucina, and in that moment, Lucina's heart blazed with so much love that she bit her lip, her eyes wavering, then overflowing, with it.

It felt warm, slick, but snug, a pressure that made her feel weak – but a _good_ kind of weak. 

Robyn inhaled shakily, her eyelids fluttering the deeper Lucina went. It _did_ hurt, more than she let on, but luckily, she still felt the slowly-fading poppy within her system, and it dulled that pain – and only made her want more and more,  _and even more...._

Robyn then settled, her hands now on Lucina's shoulders, her body now completely connected to Lucina's.

Through it all, they'd stared at each other, keeping their foreheads together, even as Robyn's breaths grew high, and slightly pained.

Then, Lucina pulled Robyn's head down to hers, and kissed her, before slowly rolling her hips up, bringing herself even deeper within Robyn.

With a shared gasp, they both felt something _give_ , and Robyn's pain eased, then vanished.

 _“Luci!”_ Robyn cried, her eyes rolling up and closing tight, her voice now muffled by Lucina's lips. Lucina growled softly, her own eyes closing, and she grabbed hold of Robyn's hips, hard.

“Move,” Lucina then pleaded, and Robyn nodded, her breaths still high and strained. It was all her body wanted, true, and she knew it was the same for Lucina – because she _felt_ it, felt Lucina's cock twitch within her, and she licked her lips – and Lucina's – and shifted her hips forward.

 _“Fuck,”_ Lucina suddenly groaned out, shocking them both, before they both shared a breathless, happy chuckle.

“Yes,” Robyn agreed, making them both laugh again – until she moved again, and they both forgot what words were.

Because Robyn didn't stop; she kept moving, sitting up a little and digging her fingers into Lucina's shoulders. Lucina opened her eyes, just as Robyn moaned, a slow, long sound that came from deep within her chest.

Every time Robyn moved, Lucina felt her tighten around herself, and it felt so incredible that Lucina was awed by her own stamina.

 _Especially_ when she heard that moan.

 _Gods_ , she thought, grinning happily, _those sounds, those glorious sounds, are so delicious..._

And soon, she realised, they were sounds she _recognised_ , now.

Lucina looked up, her eyes wide, just as Robyn lowered her head, her coppery hair hiding some of her face, but not all. Not enough for Lucina to miss the look of determined pleasure upon her tactician's face.

“S-sorry,” Robyn gasped out, the second she felt those waves increase. She moved slow, her body's movements lingering, her clit being stroked very intensely by the feel of Lucina's length alongside, and against, it. She moved slow, but it built fast, and with it, she lost any coherency she had left.

 _“Never_ be sorry...” Lucina groaned out, those slow grinds against herself making _her_ feel closer, too – though she could tell that Robyn would come, first. “I _want_ you to... I want to... _feel it_...”

Robyn's eyes opened, and so did Lucina's, as if sensing her doing so, and they once again stared at each other, in near silence, broken only by cries or moans.

Lucina could actually _see_ it, within Robyn's beautiful, endless eyes, how close she was, and how that pleasure lit her up from within. She couldn't look away, and didn't want to, even if she could.

Robyn started growing clumsy, her cries short and random, before she gasped and sat up, arching back and closing her eyes, tight. Her head tilted back, and she briefly reached up to shove her sweaty hair away from her face, but she didn't stop; her hips kept moving.

Lucina was _spellbound_ , those beautiful, sex-clumsy actions as alluring to her as a sensual dance. When Robyn's hands went back to her shoulders, pushing down hard on them as she started to lose control, Lucina's eyes shut, and she groaned, a long, loud sound that neither had heard, before.

Because she _could_ feel it. She could _feel_ Robyn's pleasure, the walls of her cunt bearing down almost as hard as her hands were upon Lucina's shoulders. And it was making Lucina lose control, too.

 _“Luci...!”_ Robyn suddenly cried, her voice breaking.

Lucina looked up, just as Robyn lowered her head back down – and pressed herself flat against Lucina, crying out as her orgasm flooded through her blood, and made her drunk with bliss. She trembled, the words tumbling from her mouth pure nonsense, but she kept moving, in a way that drew it out, made it last – and drove Lucina _crazier_...

The feel of it was _intoxicating_ , just like it was for Robyn: the way the tactician's body trembled and jerked; how sweaty she was, and how uncaring she was, about it; the way she suddenly kissed Lucina, clumsily, sloppily, but with such passion and intensity, that Lucina returned it at once, craving more and more...

 _“Luci,”_ Robyn hissed, her voice thick. She hadn't stopped her body; instead, she had, to Lucina's surprise, started moving _faster_.

When Lucina looked up, Robyn's eyes were open and on Lucina's face, her own face completely red, a blush that spread down her neck, to her shoulders and chest, her hair messy and sticking up...

But the _expression_ on her face...

Robyn wore that hungry, eager smile. And it was one that grew wider the moment she realised that Lucina was still hard – but not for much longer.

“I want to _feel_ it,” Robyn purred out. “I want to feel _you_ come...”

Her eyes _burned_ into Lucina's, stripping her bare, more bare than she already was, than she ever thought possible...

“W-wait,” Lucina tried to said, her voice tight – especially when Robyn didn't slow down. “R-Robyn, is it...? Is it _safe_...?”

Robyn nodded. “Yes; just finished...”

Lucina flooded with relief, her eyes closing for a moment, as she'd truly wanted the same as Robyn, but didn't want to risk a pregnancy.

 _At least... Not_ this _soon..._

“Okay...” Lucina growled out, before she gasped and reached up, wrapping her arms around Robyn and sitting up with her, burying her face between her breasts and crying out her name, _so_ close, so _close_ , _so godsdamned close..._

Then, she felt something: Robyn had tightened the muscles within herself, so that Lucina fit more snugly each time she thrusted, and, after a mere handful more, Lucina was keening out, her body trembling and her mind hijacked.

Robyn grabbed hold of Lucina, the second she heard those familiar sounds, and pressed her closer, burying her own face into the top of Lucina's damp head, closing her eyes and just listening, feeling, smelling... _all_ of her...

 _“Robyn...!”_ Lucina cried, her voice high-pitched and loud, unable to clamp it down.

Robyn always had that effect on her, making her lose control of her shields, her voice, her _mind_...

 _Finally_ , it hit, the agonising wait over, and Lucina bucked her hips up, striking Robyn _deep_ – but in a delightful way that made Robyn's body hiccup with sparks of aftershock – and came, _hard, so_ hard that Lucina's jaw hurt, after; she'd gritted her teeth _that_ hard, the pleasure _that_ intense. 

Robyn's eyes fluttered open, and she shuddered, grinning wildly. She _could_ feel it, and it felt strange: hot and wet, but also slippery, so slippery that, when Lucina cried out with exhaustion and dropped onto the bed, she slipped right out of Robyn, disappointing her a little.

But it had still felt _amazing_ , and Robyn knew she liked it, and would want to do it, again. _Definitely_.

Lucina lazily reached down for a moment, again, and they both felt a stir of magic, before Lucina's body had become as it was, before.

Then, she reached for Robyn, her eyes closed and her whole body relaxed, even her face – save a sly, satisfied smile.

Robyn leaned down and melted atop her, her arms and legs going around Lucina like a perfect blanket, and Lucina cuddled her in return, shakily kissing her cheek.

They laid there for a moment, both in a daze of shock - and bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we will be getting to plot, soon. I promise.


	18. Chapter 18

Soon, Robyn whispered, “Luci...”

She looked up, finding Robyn already staring at her, her cheek resting on Lucina's shoulder. Lucina moved a little, settling them both so they could look at each other, better, but still stay close, and when Lucina finally met her gaze, Robyn lit up, her eyes sparking.

It shocked Lucina. She realised that she knew that look, and knew it well: it was how Robyn had always looked at her, for at least several months, now, and she hadn't even made that connection until now...

Before Robyn could add to that, Lucina blurted out, “Robyn... Morgan... he has the..." She pointed to her left eye. "Morgan is... he's...”

Strangely, she couldn't finish, realising that the idea of it still rather stunned her, despite her joy with it.

But Robyn's eyes widened, and instead of blushing, like Lucina had thought, she paled, her lips pressing together. She shook her head, her eyes narrowing, before she actually started to move away, looking furious.

Lucina was stunned. She didn't understand. Robyn didn't get it. She thought Lucina was accusing her of...

 _Oh_...

Quickly, Lucina grabbed her, and Robyn became motionless. However, she looked away, her face still pale and angry, and she started shaking, her hands clenched into the mattress beneath them.

“My love,” Lucina whispered, and Robyn’s eyes closed, disarmed by that, immediately. “It’s _me_.”

She then chuckled, shaking her head. “Robyn, you and Morgan... how could you _both_ think...? And especially after we just...?”

She couldn't finish any of her sentences; they all ended in disbelieving laughter, the very idea of her father and Robyn being together absolutely _ludicrous_. Robyn felt insulted, but Lucina was amazed, and amused by it.

Finally, Robyn's face went pink, and she raised her head, glaring down at Lucina with still-angry eyes. “Lucina,” she answered, her voice wavering, “I'm already uncertain of everything _else_ good in my life...”

Suddenly, the anger vanished, and was replaced by fear. “I love _you_ , Lucina. _Only_ you. I--,”

Lucina reached up and touched her cheek, silencing her. “I know. I know you'd never do that. The idea of it is silly to me; that’s how much I trust you.” She smiled, again. “I'm not lying to you. He has it, on his chest.”

Robyn's face remained hurt, though the fear eased a great deal. “He never told me...”

Lucina poked her nose. “Now you know _why_ : you reacted _exactly_ the way he feared you would.”

“Oh,” Robyn murmured, embarrassed.

Lucina laughed, again, and Robyn smiled, in reply, unable to help it. The smile in turn had Lucina adoring her, which meant more soft kisses, and softer exchanges of words.

“What happens, now...?” Robyn wondered, raising her hand, one that held one of Lucina's. She stared at them, her eyes wavering, amazed that she could hold this hand at all, let alone in this context.

Lucina smiled, squeezing Robyn's hand, and Robyn looked at her, instead. “I'm yours, Robyn,” she said simply. “I have been for a while. I just didn't see it until Owain pointed it out to me.”

Robyn's eyebrows went up, and Lucina went pink, suddenly a little shy. But Robyn smiled, brought Lucina's hand to her lips, and kissed her fingertips. Lucina shivered, and her smile returned, her other hand slowly moving up and down Robyn's other arm.

“I owe him a debt,” Robyn replied, her eyes dancing.

Lucina laughed, shaking her head. She still couldn't believe it, really.

“So Morgan knows?” Robyn then asked, and Lucina nodded. “Who else does?” She then answered her own question. “Chrom, too.”

Lucina nodded. “I assumed so, yes. I don't mind.” She smiled, a little crookedly. “It saves me from doing it.”

“Do you think he told Olivia?” Robyn wondered, and Lucina shook her head. “Why not?”

“No time,” Lucina answered, and Robyn relaxed; it wasn't the answer she'd expected, and was relieved. “But... I think _I_ should tell her,” she added, her face growing sombre.

Robyn did, too, her free hand going up and sliding through Lucina's hair, and they both sighed, enjoying the feeling on both sides.

“Do you think she'll take it badly...?” Robyn wondered, very obviously worried of that possibility.

“I don't know,” Lucina sighed. “She likes you, a lot; you're the most patient with her, other than Father, and you never mock her for her modesty.”

Robyn nodded, smiling. She'd grown to really like the now-Queen of Ylisstol, as she was a sweet soul with an iron core. She was a fierce mother, but in the way a true dancer was: beautiful enough to distract you from the fact that she can and _will_ cut you down.

Lucina knew this, and was happy. Olivia had always reminded Lucina to give Robyn a chance, as, now, things were different. And it was Olivia who kept talking up about Robyn, always sharing with Lucina what she thought was good about the tactician...

Lucina's eyes flared, and she jolted, going scarlet. “She knows,” she concluded, her voice tiny.

Robyn blinked at her, and Lucina nodded, closing her eyes and relaxing, again, close to tears.

 _She knew, all along, and kept trying to lead me to Robyn,_ Lucina realised. _Does Inigo know, too?!_

Even as she felt Robyn wrap around her and pull her close, comforting her – as she truly was now weeping – she couldn't stop going over that simple fact. She latched onto Robyn, gritting her teeth, overwhelmed by the fact that she was surrounded by so many wonderful, amazing people, who loved her...

Like Robyn, right now.

“I want _everyone_ to know,” Lucina suddenly declared, raising her head and staring into Robyn's eyes, her face wet and red with tears, but her eyes determined and bright. “I don't care who knows, Robyn.”

Robyn, however, bit her lip. “Luci, if everyone found out that we're together, it would affect morale. People would find it strange, or worrisome.”

“Or they would see their Prince in love, with the woman who keeps us all alive,” Lucina answered, her mind already set. Her heart raced at the idea of it, her eyes wide. “We could get _married_...”

Robyn jumped, the pang in her heart so much stronger than she'd ever anticipated. Because it wasn't from doubt, but from want. She _wanted_ to marry Lucina.

Lucina's eyes suddenly focused on Robyn's, and she grabbed her hands up into her own. Robyn went still, quiet, almost as if she were scared of spooking Lucina away.

“Robyn,” Lucina murmured, holding Robyn's hands to her chest. “Please... be my wife...?”

Robyn suddenly went deaf, the blood draining from her face. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she realised, quite dimly, that she hadn't had anything to eat, meaning to eat once she'd finished her bath...

“Robyn?” Lucina called, worried, now. She didn't like how Robyn looked, so pale and blank-eyed, her mouth open but no sound coming out. “Hey...”

Robyn blinked – but her eyes stayed closed. She went limp, in complete silence, and didn’t move.

Lucina felt panic flood through her, and she grabbed hold of Robyn, moving to lie her back down onto her back, then wrapped her in her blanket, just like Morgan had, last night. She thought it was that kind of attack.

She got to her feet and went to Robyn's desk, going through the drawers before she found the small pot, and she grabbed it – and the spoon beside it – before rushing back to Robyn's side, kneeling on the bed beside her and setting the items down, before leaning down and touching Robyn's forehead.

However, it _wasn't_ the same as it had been last night, as within minutes of being laid down, the colour was coming back to Robyn's face.

Lucina leaned down, touching her cheek, and she called for her, again, her voice soft.

Robyn stirred, one hand freeing itself from the blanket and covering Lucina's upon her cheek. She blushed, but kept her eyes closed, embarrassed.

“Did I faint?” she muttered.

“I-I think so, yes,” Lucina agreed. “Is it pain? I brought--,”

But Robyn snorted, then covered her mouth, keeping her eyes closed. “No, Luci,” she corrected, smiling slowly. “I just... shorted out, when I misheard you.”

Lucina frowned. “Misheard me?”

Robyn stared at her, her hand starting to shake, now, against Lucina's. “I didn't?” she squeaked out. “You... you _want_ to...? You _want_ people to know...?”

Lucina frowned more, surprised by this.

_It almost seems like she's ashamed, but on my behalf, as if I need to be ashamed of being with her._

_But I’m not. I want everyone to know. I want the whole world to know. Because... because..._

_I want to boast. I want to brag. Because I’m proud to be with Robyn. I want everyone, even Naga, to know how much I love her, and how honoured I am to be loved by her..._

And the only way she could think of, to make that clear to Robyn, was marriage.

“Of _course_ I do,” Lucina replied, now.

As she did, however, she suddenly got a sickening feeling. What if _Robyn_ didn't want anyone to know? What if _Robyn_ didn't want to marry _her_?

Suddenly, she heard Robyn sob, softly, and she blinked back, realising her eyes had unfocused from fear. She looked at Robyn, and saw that she was, indeed, crying.

But she was also _smiling_ , her hands over her eyes and her whole body trembling. She sobbed, again, unable to speak, her whole being overcome with such shocked happiness, and she curled up, trying to hide.

Lucina understood, now, and her heart felt light, again. She curled around Robyn, then started kissing her, all over the parts of her face that she could reach, and soon, Robyn was laughing, and then kissing her back.

It was a definite yes.

And the perfect start.


	19. Chapter 19

They both decided, after Robyn confessed to being hungry, and Lucina admitted that she was, too, to bathe before they went, as both felt a need for it.

The tub was too small for them both, so they took turns. Robyn reheated it and went first, as Lucina assured her not to worry about cleaning it, so she went ahead.

Once Robyn was in, she relaxed, the heat of the water soaking into her skin and relaxing tense muscle, sore skin, and torn flesh. She just sat there for a moment, her head down and her eyes closed, and just let it take over her senses.

Until, quite suddenly, she felt now-familiar hands upon her back, one holding a bar of soap, slowly trailing down her back, right along her spine. Robyn shivered and raised her head, smiling, and she felt herself relax even more. She leaned forward a little, her eyes still closed, so that Lucina could wash her entire back, and she felt herself smile, a wide, silly grin of happiness.

Lucina was grinning, too, her face red and her heart racing. She'd thought she wouldn't be able to do this, as it was so personal, but the moment she picked up the soap, she relaxed, and knew she definitely would be able to. When she touched Robyn's wet, smooth skin, and felt her relax, Lucina did, too, and from there, it was easy.

Robyn found herself dozing a little, the combined comforts of the heat of the water and warmth of Lucina's touch making her sleepy, and she let herself, deciding that she deserved this, just this once.

“Lean back against me,” Lucina whispered.

Robyn floated back up, moving herself backward and pressing up against the wall of the tub. She tilted her head back, and found a pillow in Lucina's shoulder, just as Lucina's arms went around her. She sighed deeply, nuzzling Lucina's neck a little, feeling so _much_ for her, all at once.

Lucina closed her eyes, leaning down to kiss Robyn's forehead, before she started washing Robyn's front. Strangely, it didn't make either of them shy; Robyn was too comforted, and Lucina was... _calm_. This _was_ intimate and personal, but it was also... _natural_. Easy. Soothing.

When her hands went over Robyn's breasts, her touch was tender, softer, in a gentle, non-sexual – but still sensual – manner. In fact, _sensual_ was the perfect word for how it was for Lucina, as she truly felt as if she were experiencing Robyn with only a few senses at a time, to understand her in a different way, and she liked that added depth.

For Robyn, she felt herself trusting Lucina even more than she ever thought possible, and that was saying something. She already trusted her with her life on the battlefield, and she now had trusted her with her body _and_ her heart. This was a kind of trust that spoke of vulnerability; Robyn was literally at her most bare, in both body and emotion, and she trusted Lucina not to hurt her, not to break her heart, not to harm her body.

Lucina knew. And she did, and would continue to do, everything in her power to keep that trust.

This was especially proven true when she'd moved her hands between Robyn's thighs, but Robyn stopped her, startling her. Robyn's eyes snapped open, and she bit her lip, her face pale.

“N-no,” she whispered, trying to take the soap from Lucina. “I'll do that. I've got it.”

Lucina, however, kept the soap firmly within her hand. “Why?” she asked, searching Robyn's face with clear worry.

Robyn looked away for a moment, a flash of guilt on her face, and Lucina blinked. “Robyn?”

“Uhm,” she murmured. “Well...” She closed her eyes, then shook her head. “No, it's okay. Go ahead...”

Then, she pulled her hands away, before turning her head to the side, so that Lucina wouldn't see her face.

Lucina felt worry bite into her, but again, Robyn was trusting her, so she would honour it.

She moved her hands back, her fingers carefully sliding over soft hair and smooth, slippery skin, and Robyn couldn't help it; she both blushed and shifted a little, hoping it was too subtle to notice.

It wasn't; Lucina had felt it. But it was then that she finally understood what Robyn had been wary of, and felt her entire body grow cold with regret. 

Lucina moved her hands away, her fingers trembling, and when the water washed over them, red ribbons of blood curled around and off of them, and into the water.

“Sorry,” Robyn whispered, keeping her face averted. She reached for the soap again, but Lucina stopped her.

“Did it hurt, when I touched you?” Lucina asked. “Is that why you winced?”

Robyn's cheeks burned, her eyes open wide and staring at her desk blindly. “Y-yes, and no,” she murmured shyly. “I'm a _little_ sore, but I’m mostly embarrassed, because I don't want you to feel bad, and also, uh...”

Her cheeks burned hotter. “Your touch... is _nice_...”

Lucina went pink, surprised that Robyn was both right – _and_ aroused. She smiled, then chuckled, unable to help it.

Robyn looked up, tilting her head up to look at her best, and Lucina kissed her cheeks, then the tip of her nose.

“Robyn, I adore you,” she admitted.

Robyn lit up, smiling in such a way that made Lucina feel _boneless_. Before Robyn could say a word, Lucina reached back down – and replaced her hand, only _without_ the soap.

Robyn's eyes rolled up and closed, her head leaning back against Lucina's shoulder - and this time, facing her. She whispered Lucina's nickname shakily, and Lucina leaned down to kiss her, just as her fingers reached deep.

Needless to say, Robyn's bath was the longest.

* * *

Lucina's was shorter, mostly because she rushed, but also because she was impatient. She showed Robyn her little trick – a kind of spell-charm that separated the dirt from the water, to make it clean, again, and Robyn was shocked.

“Who taught you _that_?” she demanded, impressed. She was just pulling her bandeau down over her breasts, when she saw what Lucina did – and watched her place the now-mud on a spare rag they'd found, to wash, later.

Lucina chuckled, again, already soaping up her hair (and Robyn pouted; she'd wanted to help Lucina, too, but Lucina clearly was in too much of a hurry).

 _“You_ did,” she replied. “When I was small, because Inigo kept stealing the bathwater, first.”

Robyn, instead of being happy about it, looked _crestfallen_. It was yet another painful reminder of just how much she'd lost with her memories.

Clearly, that spell was one of the many she'd forgotten, and was still re-learning.

“It sounds like, even then, we were close, in a different way,” Robyn murmured, sitting down on her bed and staring at the back of her right hand, her left twitching a little.

Lucina blushed, suddenly. “Well...” she stammered, “when I was younger, I _did_ have a crush on you, despite the age gap.”

Finally, with that, despite the fact that it wasn't exactly _when_ she'd wanted it to happen, Lucina still managed to get a laugh from Robyn, albeit small and soft.

But again, Robyn's expression fell. “It must have deeply hurt you,” she realised, “when you thought I’d betrayed you.”

Lucina's smile faded, too, and her eyes burned a little, even as she rinsed her hair. “Yes,” she whispered, knowing it was pointless to hide it.

“Oh, Luci, I'm sorry...” Robyn's voice broke, and she went silent. 

Lucina shook her head. “No, Robyn,” she answered, quickly, still rushing a little, despite her pause to blink back her tears. “ _You_ didn't do anything. Not even _then.”_

Robyn closed her eyes, her head lowering down into her hands, and she sniffled, weeping softly, still feeling regret for crimes she'd - now - never even commit.

 _Indeed_.

Lucina finally finished and leapt out, grabbing the spare towel Robyn set out for her. She wrapped it around her, then sat down right beside Robyn and hugged her, tight. Robyn laughed tearfully, tickled by Lucina's wet hair, as well as emotionally, by her wet affection, and she hugged back, perfectly happy with getting soaked, if it meant being held by her Prince...

“Are you ready, Robyn?” Lucina then whispered.

Robyn raised her head, and their eyes met.

“The second we walk out of this tent, together, it will be obvious that we are, at least, lovers," Lucina explained, her eyes sombre - but also glinting.

“Really?” Robyn blinked in surprise. “Why do you think so?”

Lucina grinned. “Because my arm will be around your shoulders.”

Robyn blushed, her smile tiny and shy, speechless, now, and Lucina laughed, kissing her all over her face.

Clearly, Robyn had no problems with this, either.

They both looked forward to it: both breakfast, and revelation.

And it _would_ be worth it.


	20. Chapter 20

True to her word, Lucina did indeed walk out of Robyn's tent with her arm around Robyn's shoulders, but Robyn surprised her: she slid her arm around Lucina's waist, and grinned up at her, one eyebrow raised, coyly.

“Wait,” Lucina said, suddenly, stopping Robyn. Robyn did, blinking, and Lucina reached into one of her inner pockets, searching for a moment, before she found what she wanted, and took it out.

A ring.

Robyn blushed crimson, speechless, and Lucina smiled at her. She took hold of Robyn's left hand and slipped it onto her third finger. Robyn felt a tickle of magic, and the ring adjusted itself to fit upon her finger, perfectly.

Robyn stared at it closely, and realised what it was: the Ylisse Royal House signet ring.

“Father gave this ring to Mother,” Lucina explained, holding Robyn's hand between her own. “And when I turned fifteen, Mother gave it to me, to give to the person I would marry.”

Robyn looked up at her, and Lucina nodded. Robyn smiled, her eyes filling with tears, and she nodded, back.

“I love you,” Lucina said, kissing Robyn's nose, and Robyn wrinkled it, but replied, “I love you.”

That made them both brave, and together, they wrapped their arms around each other, and followed the scent of cooking food to the main fire pit and prep tent. There were several bunches of their comrades left behind, shovelling back a quick meal before getting the rest of the campsite ready for the refugees. Of the Heroes and their children, not many were left behind, but enough to... catch attention, needless to say.

Just as they were about to round the corner to the mess area, Tharja slipped from behind the closest tent and stood in front of them, her eyes narrowed and blazing, her arms crossed over her chest. She stood hunched over, trembling slightly, and she looked furious.

 _“You,”_ she hissed, her eyes on Lucina. “You're lucky you're who you are.”

Lucina was completely thrown back, but Robyn shrank down a little, her face burning and her stomach sinking with slight guilt. It was true that she liked Tharja, more than most, and was one of the few privileged enough to see her softer sides.

And one of those sides was infatuation, one that came into being the second she met Robyn. It was the most obvious, now, as it was clear that Robyn's arm was still around Lucina's waist. She felt guilty, not for feeling how she felt about Lucina, but for hurting Tharja's feelings, at all.

Robyn didn't feel the same way for her, despite flattered surprise once she learnt how Tharja felt for her. She had tried, during some of her loneliest moments, to picture herself with Tharja, to try and see Tharja the way Tharja saw her, but she couldn't.

Her mind would simply replace Tharja with Lucina.

Which made her feel even guiltier. Because she was with Lucina, now. And right in front of Tharja, as if she were rubbing her nose in it. Which of course was not true, but she could understand why Tharja would feel that way.

Lucina stared at Tharja, who stared back, absolutely confused, now. She had no idea what she'd done, least of all to Tharja. “What do you mean?” she stammered, flustered as well as hungry, now – a mind-numbing combination.

“Don't be coy,” Tharja snapped, her eyes flashing. “Look at you. You, holding onto _my_ Robyn.”

“Hey,” Robyn broke in, standing up a bit taller, now. She didn't like that, and it wasn't fair. “Tharja, I have _not_ been leading you on. I've been clear.”

Tharja finally looked at Robyn, and again, Robyn felt guilty: there wasn't just hatred in her eyes, but hurt. Clearly, despite Robyn's gentle and subtle rejections, Tharja still clearly held onto hope, anyway.

“You never even gave me a _chance,”_ Tharja answered.

“I _did,”_ Robyn said truthfully, her eyes burning, and she blinked hard, trying to stay calm. “I did, Tharja. But... my feelings... they were for...”

And she bit her lip, closed her eyes, and leaned over, resting her cheek back against Lucina's chest.

Lucina’s eyes flared, and she looked down at Robyn, whose eyes were already on her. She blinked, and Robyn nodded slightly, the guilt visible in her eyes.

“Why didn't it work?” Tharja answered, her voice strained. “I used _every_ curse I know! Even the ones that I tested on others, and they worked on _them!"_

Lucina frowned, her eyes going back to Tharja. “Tested on others...?” she echoed.

“Tharja,” Robyn broke in, again, her hold on Lucina tightening. “Please... I never meant to hurt you... I would never, ever do that...!”

“You are, right now.”

Robyn winced, swallowing hard, and she wished she could disappear.

“No, she's not.”

Robyn looked up, again, surprised – just as she felt Lucina's arm go around her shoulders, tighter.

“She's being honest with you,” Lucina said, her voice soft. “Would you rather she just led you on, pretended to care, when it wouldn't be real? Is that truly better than knowing her true feelings?”

Tharja stared at her, silent. Lucina stared back, calm, knowing she had no real reason to worry about Tharja's anger.

Because she recognised it as her own, before yesterday, and she understood how Tharja felt, completely.

Plus, she could never stay mad at someone who could see Robyn's true worth, too.

“I...” Tharja stammered, her face going red. She clearly hadn't expected empathy. “I'm telling _everyone.”_

And before either could say a word, she slipped away, as quickly as she appeared.

“Well, that'll save us time,” Robyn muttered dryly.

Lucina smiled, as it was both true and a little funny, and she pulled away from Robyn a little, so that she could stand in front of her. She placed her hands on Robyn’s shaking shoulders, and Robyn looked up, her face pale with regret and guilt.

“Robyn,” Lucina began, her voice soft, but Robyn cut her off.

“I kn-know,” Robyn agreed, her hand going up and quickly brushing her tears away. “I know it's not my fault, not really. But... I hate making people sad, Luci. I just _hate_ it.”

Lucina leaned down and hugged her, and Robyn reached up and clung to her, tight, burying her face into Lucina's shoulder, crying a little. Lucina rubbed her back, her eyes wide, a grin slowly spreading over her face.

 _Just a day ago, this would've been a dream,_ she thought, dazed. _This would've been the sweetest of dreams._

_But it's real. She's real._

_And for once_ , I _feel real..._

“Luci,” Robyn whispered, breaking into her thoughts. She pulled away to look down at her, and Robyn stared back, her eyes wide and vulnerable. “If this is too much... if this is embarrassing...”

Lucina scowled, and Robyn trailed off, her head lowering, so that her hair hid most of her face. She couldn't help it; she had to ask, had to make sure. Because once this got out, everything would change, and Robyn wasn't sure if Lucina was ready for that. Robyn was fine with it, herself, but that didn't mean Lucina was.

“Robyn,” Lucina murmured, taking hold of Robyn's face and tilting it back up, so their eyes met, once more. “I'm _proud_. I'd _never_ be embarrassed.”

Robyn hugged her, again, relief flooding through her, and Lucina smiled, again, hugging her, back.

Once Robyn was certain she was calm, she took hold of Lucina's arm, hooking her own through it, with her free hand holding onto it, too. Lucina smiled, pushing Robyn's arm down closer to herself with her own arm, and finally, Robyn smiled, too.

As one, they started walking, again, and finally made it to the clearing that served as their outside mess-tent. Morgan and Nah were at the cooking tent, working hard on making as many portions as they could, and Owain watched them both, closely, naming each portion after a kind of courageous act, to “give the person who eats it that courage”, which was, admittedly, rather sweet, so they let him stay.

There was only one table occupied, and again, only with three people: Inigo, Gaius - and Tharja.

Well, until they caught glimpse of Robyn and Lucina; when that happened, Tharja glowered at them both, got up, and disappeared into the shadows.

“Well, again,” Robyn sighed, “that saves us time.”

The two left behind were now staring at the two, especially since they started walking, again - though, slower, it was true. Even Lucina felt wary - especially when she saw the expression on her brother's face.

He was grinning at her, with such clear smugness that she actually wished she could deck him on the nose, like she did when they were kids. Her hand even twitched, and she glared at him, raising her chin and pulling Robyn's arm closer to herself.

Robyn stared at her boots, her face scarlet, as she saw before she looked away, that Gaius didn't share Inigo's smug amusement. He looked... shocked, yes. But she knew her friend, and knew that what she saw most upon his face was... sadness.

Hurt.

Lucina saw it, once she was able to look away from her brother, and she bit her lip, her eyes going to Gaius's. She recognised his expression, because she saw it as one almost exactly like her own - before that kiss. She was surprised, again, because she truly did assume that the rest of their camp had been blind to Robyn's beauty, and only saw her as "one of the Shepherds" and left it at that.

She had no inkling at all that not one, but two people knew Robyn's worth - although Tharja's was rather _intimidating_ , to say the least. 

"Well, well," Inigo greeted them, as they both sat down with him and Gaius."What do we have, here?"

Robyn hid from Gaius, feeling horrible for hurting him, too, as well as shock, over this hurting him, at all.

"Inigo," Lucina sighed, meeting his gaze with her own. "Don't start."

While they definitely had the same parents, Lucina always felt like the odd one out around Inigo. With his charisma, charm, and easygoing outlook, he was easy to like.

Lucina knew that she could be difficult in comparison. She liked Inigo, as much as a sister could like a brother so different from herself, but she was also jealous of him, at times; he made friends easy, and she did not. 

"Don't start, what?" Inigo wondered, all false innocence, to the point of putting a finger over his lips coyly. 

"What you clearly _want_ to start," she answered sharply. 

Robyn looked up, finally, and glanced at Inigo, her eyes wary. She felt her face burn, but when their eyes met, she didn't look away from him. Instead, she simply kept his gaze, neither defiant nor compliant; just... afraid. 

She tried to speak, but caught a glimpse of Gaius shifting a little beside Inigo, and she closed her mouth. She wished she could disappear, and suddenly wanted to leave - _desperately_. 

She squirmed out of Lucina's hold, shocking her, and tried to stand up. "I'll go," she wanted to say, but her voice got stuck in her throat; she wobbled, pain washing over her, and she dropped back down.

Lucina quickly turned to her, taking hold of her and pulling her close, then taking hold of her face. Robyn looked back up, her eyes dim and her face pale, and Lucina could tell just how bad it was, even as Robyn tried to cover it up from the other two. 

"Whoa," Gaius said, sitting up a little. "Easy, Bubbles."

Robyn smiled a little, just a twitch, but Gaius saw it, and his face suddenly lost its pinched look. It relaxed, to the one Robyn knew, best, and both felt better, now - just a little. 

"Need to go back?" Lucina murmured to her.

Robyn shook her head, but leaned against her heavily, her eyes closed. "Hungry," she admitted.

Lucina smiled gently, leaned down, and kissed Robyn's nose. Robyn's eyes opened for a moment, lighting up just a little, before she closed them, again, and resumed her rest.

Gaius sat back down, still looking concerned, but he nodded, and relaxed as much as he could.

Inigo was staring at Lucina, completely silent and with visible shock. He looked as if he didn't even recognise his own sister. 

"Tell me _everything,"_ Inigo demanded. 

Lucina sighed, and rolled her eyes, about to tell him off, but she felt Robyn nod against her shoulder, and she closed her eyes for a moment.

So, she glowered at her brother - and told him everything, save the most intimate details and with some edits here and there, omitting personal things that were only for the two of them. 

As she did, she noticed something: she didn't feel shy. She _liked_ telling someone about Robyn, liked being able to talk about her - and hear her talk about Lucina, as she added a few things here and there - and liked that people looked surprised about it. 

Lucina had wanted to brag.

So, quite happily, she did. 


	21. Chapter 21

Robyn nervously watched Inigo and Gaius as they listened, hoping her observations weren't as obvious as she felt. Especially when she piped in, she either blushed, or felt herself pale a little – especially when she caught hurt in Gaius's eyes.

She _did_ love Gaius. Just not in the way he wanted her to.

 _Just like Tharja,_ she thought, holding onto Lucina's arm, tighter. _I never even knew such a thing was possible, let alone three people..._

 _And especially since one of those three actually loves me, back... in the way I want_ and _need..._

She looked up at Lucina fondly, without her noticing. She felt her heart skip, and her stomach flutter, and she knew it was true.

When they were done, Gaius had his face propped up on one hand, most of it covering his mouth. His cheeks were pale, and his eyes were dark, true. But his eyebrows were still quirked, and he didn't look at either of them with anger.

Robyn wondered, just for a moment, which was worse, and was unable to decide.

Inigo, however, started laughing.

Robyn looked up, startled, but it was happy laughter, and Inigo had reached over the table and grabbed one of his sister's hands, holding it between his own. Lucina went scarlet, staring at their hands with wide eyes, her other arm going around Robyn, before he could grab it, too. Robyn froze, too, her own eyes wide, and she pressed her lips closed, snuggling closer.

Gaius turned to Inigo, his eyebrows switching for dominant heights, and he said, very flatly, "Bro, _why_ are you breaking my eardrums?"

"Because my sister is in love, and it's hilarious!" Inigo replied.

He started laughing, again, so hard that he let go of Lucina's hand - and fell back too far, stumbling to the grassy ground. He went silent, the breath knocked out of him for a moment, before he snorted and started laughing, again.

"You're adopted," Lucina decided, rolling her eyes and sighing.

She was still bright red, however, and Robyn smiled at her, in a sly way that made it clear that she knew Lucina was full of it.

Lucina glanced at her, blushed deeper, and smiled a little, leaning down and hiding her face in Robyn's shoulder, her arms going around Robyn's waist. She buried her face into Robyn's soft cloak and closed her eyes, breathing in her fiancée’s (she _loved_ thinking of Robyn that way) scent, and relaxing the second it hit her senses.

And suddenly, just like that, Lucina relaxed, able to forget everyone but Robyn. Robyn smiled and held her close against herself, kissing the top of her head and closing her own eyes, resting her cheek atop the place she just kissed.

Then, as one, they shared a long, contented sigh - followed by a shared, soft giggle.

Gaius suddenly sat up, his eyes wide, too. His hand dropped from his face, and he stared at Robyn, his stomach's tightness suddenly loosening.

Because the look on Robyn's face was one he'd _always_ _wanted_ to see, and while it wasn't directed toward him, it was still real. Seeing it, despite that, still soothed him, as, above all, he wanted Robyn's happiness.

 _She's obviously happy,_ he realised, feeling bittersweet. _I can't give that to her. But Lucina can, and is._

_Who the hell am I to get in the way of that...? Especially with her smiling like that...?_

He closed his eyes, briefly, before he smiled, and felt himself relax. Calmly, he leaned down and held his hand out to the second Prince, and Inigo took it, still laughing so hard he cried, and Gaius helped him back up.

The laughter attracted attention, and soon, Morgan was crossing the lawn toward the sound.

His eyes then fell on what was before him, and he stopped in mid-step, his eyes wide. He even took a step back, his hand on his chest, before he felt his eyes burn, and instead of walking, he _ran_ , colliding into his mother - _mothers_ , he corrected happily – and hugging them both tight, bursting into tears.

They caught him, holding him between them so easily, so casually, that Morgan sobbed, the feeling familiar and soothing, and held tighter.

“Oh,” Robyn whispered, kissing Morgan's wet cheek, and trying to brush his tears away. “It's okay, Morgan...”

Lucina bit her lip, rubbing Morgan's back, her throat too clogged to say a word. She understood him, as it was how she was like with Chrom...

 _Only I knew from the start who my sire was,_ Lucina thought, her heart aching for him. _Only now, has it truly become reality for_ him _..._

Wordlessly, Morgan pulled away, reached into the breast pocket of his coat, and took something out, still crying rather hard – but with a bright, beaming grin.

Even Inigo and Gaius stared, Inigo's laughs going silent the second Morgan collapsed into his sister's arms. Inigo's eyes flared when he saw what Morgan held, and he stood up, pointing at it in shocked silence.

It was the signet ring.

The one Lucina had _just_ given Robyn.

With that, Robyn finally understood, but with it, she suddenly realised that the dizziness she felt wasn't just giddiness – though that was the cause – but _shock_.

She hadn't realised, she hadn't truly believed it, until just now, when she saw what Morgan held. That made it crystal clear to her, and it made her feel wobbly and confused.

 _Oh gods,_ she thought. _That's why he forgot._

_Because it hasn't happened, yet..._

_Because it's happening,_ now _...!_

Robyn's hold on Morgan tightened, her own eyes filling with tears, especially when their eyes met. She held his face in her hands – and his eyes landed on her left. He laughed, the sound mixed with a sob, and he reached for Robyn.

But Lucina quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to herself, instead, her eyes on Robyn – who was paling, her eyes glassy, but not with tears. The moment Morgan moved back, she stumbled forward, and both he and Lucina reached for her.

Robyn felt her vision blur, then go dark, her hearing starting to fade. She was too overwhelmed, too sick, and too hungry, to keep up with the intensity of her emotions, and she shorted out.

Lucina grabbed her, just before she could faint, and held her up, before taking hold of her, pulling her as close as she could. Robyn leaned against her heavily for a moment, her eyes closed and her face white, but the longer Lucina held her and calmed her down, the easier it was for her to stay awake.

“Luci...” she rasped out, still too out of it to do or say much else – even her eyes stayed closed.

Lucina kissed her cheeks, before hugging her tight.

Morgan sat down on Robyn's other side and hugged her, too. Robyn choked out a soft sob, her hands fumbling for both her son and her fiancée. They grabbed one, each, and she smiled.

Morgan blinked, however. “Mama, what did you say...?”

Robyn whispered, “Luci... It's what I... c-call... y-your... your...”

“I know,” he agreed, his eyes wide, still teary but focused, and he nodded. “I... I _remember_. That's what... that's what you called her, when she called you...”

“Cosmic Eyes,” Lucina finished, smiling at him, and he smiled back and nodded.

Robyn dug her fingers into Morgan's hand, nodding. She was starting to feel better, but she still knew she needed to eat.

Lucina knew, too, and looked up at Morgan. "Can you--?"

Morgan sighed. "Mama, you forgot to eat, again?"

"Mm," Robyn muttered, embarrassed. She had no idea she was so damned _predictable_.

 _But, maybe that isn't fair,_ she amended, burying her face into Lucina's chest, comforted by the soft curve of her breast against her cheek. _They're the only two people in the world who know me, best. They just want me to feel better..._

"I'll be right back," Morgan sighed, squeezing his parents' hands, before he bolted back toward the cooking tent. 

Inigo and Gaius had watched in complete silence; Gaius looked very thoughtful, but Inigo was pale with shock. 

"Lucina," he stammered, and she turned to him, nodding. The fact that she looked at him calmly, despite the fact that their tactician was happily moving closer and closer to Lucina's marshmallow hell, made him unable to keep calm. He tried to go on, but kept stammering.

"Inigo," she sighed, understanding. "Yes. Morgan is my son, too." 

Gaius nodded, looking completely unsurprised.

Inigo yelped, standing up, again, slapping his hands on the table and leaning forward on them, his eyes blazing. 

"You..." he spluttered, his face going red. _"You_ get a girl before _I_ _do?!"_

To everyone's surprise, Robyn snorted, then started laughing, softly, her voice muffled but still clear enough. Lucina bit her twitching lips, trying to keep herself from the same fate, but she lost, and started laughing, too. 

It was an even better reaction than Lucina had hoped for, and she was overjoyed to be right: Inigo did love her, despite his relentless teasing, and wanted the best for her, too. 

When Morgan came back, he was with Owain, who was fidgeting with curiosity. They sat down, Owain beside Inigo, and Morgan beside Robyn, giving her - and Lucina - the two plates of food he'd brought for them. 

As they ate, Lucina allowed her brother to explain the entire thing to their cousin, cutting in only when he added something false or inappropriate. Robyn started to recover, the longer she ate, and soon, she started teasing Inigo, too. 

It was perfect. Lucina was so happy. She could only see happiness ahead of her, one she knew she would share with Robyn - and because of Robyn, too. 

But Validar would catch up to them. And sooner than they'd ever expected.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, upon replaying the game, I realised that, in this story, I diverged from canon a LOT. All of what is revealed in the following chapters has already been revealed prior to canon events.
> 
> Therefore, I’ve decided to rewrite the cut-scenes about these scenes, in order to tweak canon a little and still make it work.
> 
> Enjoy some heavy-duty angst!
> 
> (Sorry for taking such liberties; bad memory is a curse.)

They were almost there.

It had taken weeks, months, but finally, they were almost there.

With the increasing threat of Walhart and the fall of Rosanne, and the increase of Risen and Grimleal, the past few weeks had been the hardest that any of them had ever faced. It had been despairing to realise how _outnumbered_ they all were, even as their numbers grew, as more fled to their cause...

It had also been time that Lucina and Robyn spent attached to the other – as well as watch the rest of their comrades get used them being "them".

Morgan was no problem; he was over the moon, overjoyed every time he saw his parents, together, and delighted in spending time with them, too, whenever there was time for joyful respite.

Gaius and Tharja eventually made peace with it – because they had discovered each other, sharing the same depression of Robyn's rejection. While at first it had been merely to comfort the other until they were both over her, when that peace happened, they still wanted to continue.

So, they did. And were married that same week.

And, like all the orphans, Noire finally came forward and reunited with her parents, at last – which also had... a bonus to it.

Morgan was _smitten_ , tormented by it, and often begged both Robyn and Lucina to either fix him and make him more cool so that Noire would actually _see_ him, or yank the feelings from his head and help him make peace with failure.

But when they finally shared chores, together, it was _Noire_ who shyly made sure to stay nearest to Morgan, claiming she was still bug-shy. Morgan bought it, happy to have _any_  excuse to spend time with her – especially when she lost her temper and _howled_ with such _eloquent_ rage _..._

He was happy.

And Robyn had never been happier.

Thanks to Robyn, however, neither had Lucina; the Prince had never known such a beautiful kind of peace could even exist at _all_ , let alone with someone as precious and beautiful as her tactician.

But it was true for them both. And neither wanted to stop. They married, now shared a spacious tent, one that embarrassed them both, but everyone else insisted wasn't even good enough for their Crown Prince and her wife and Consort.

Which truly spoke of that marriage – something set right at the wedding's start.

* * *

Robyn was sobbing into her hands, wearing only her bandeau and undershorts, hunched over in her bed and wishing she could disappear, or at least blink and already be married to Lucina...

But, alas, this was not going to happen; Robyn was stuck, in her underwear and sobbing in her bed, the entire tent's floor covered with every single piece of clothing she owned.

 _“It's all hideous!”_ Robyn wailed.

Morgan and Chrom exchange glances and a wince. They were there with her, as was Noire and Tharja, while Inigo and Olivia were with Lucina, in Olivia and Chrom's tent. (Lissa, Maribelle, and Brady to were preparing the wedding space, while Owain and Ricken made the food and caught up even more.)

(Gaius had declared from the start that weddings made his blood sugar too high to do anything but giggle stupidly - or puke, making him useless to anyone, really.)

“Stop being a baby,” Tharja sighed, walking over and standing in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest.

Robyn growled, one foot swinging forward to try and kick her away, but Tharja snorted at such a feeble ploy.

If one looked close enough, it was easy to see how Tharja's eyes always softened when they landed on Robyn, and always would, with love. But that love, while still deep and intense, had been banked, in favour of her sweet-addicted thief of a husband, and it was that love that blazed the brightest, now.

“U-uhm...” Noire murmured, standing behind Tharja, her hands fumbling with her talisman. “R-Robyn... I-I... I d-don't think you need to... w-worry so m-much...”

Tharja tilted her head back, glancing at her daughter with keen interest, and to her growing pride, Noire met her gaze without balking, though she did shift a little from foot to foot.

“Explain, daughter,” Tharja suggested.

But Morgan broke in, instead, catching up with Noire. “Mama,” he sighed, sitting down beside her. She nodded, keeping her face hidden, but she moved closer to him, and he smiled.

“Mama,” Morgan repeated. “Mum loves you as you are, remember? _All_ of you. _Everything.”_

Robyn sobbed in reply, still having trouble coming to terms with it, herself, but Morgan went on, anyway.

“Mum isn't that kind of person, Mama, and you know it,” he insisted. “Do you _really_ think she would _ever_ want you to dress outside of your own comforts...?”

Robyn's tears suddenly cut off, shock slipping through her and making her lower her hands. She turned to her son, stunned, her face still red and tear-stained, but without that panicked sorrow, now.

“Gods,” she whispered, touching his cheek – and making his eyes warm up, smiling at her, again. “Morgan, you... you're... so _wise_...”

Chrom suddenly lit up, catching on, and he grinned, beaming at Robyn. “Yes!” he agreed. “Yes, _exactly_! Do that, Robyn! He's right!"

Robyn laughed tearfully – and slowly got to her feet, knowing exactly what to wear, now, and feeling foolish, for not even knowing herself as well as they did.

* * *

But Lucina was also suffering, in the exact same way, only she did with silent, smouldering _fury_. She _hated_ not knowing what to do, for something so important and meaningful to her...

Inigo had brought as many outfits he could think of, and Olivia had helped him narrow it all down, but every single one, despite their hopes, clashed severely with Lucina.

Lucina was not a stranger to formal wear, and had worn dresses countless times during those minute years of peace. And because Olivia was her mother, they had been perfect for her - feminine, but without swallowing her up.

Well... alright, _except_ when Lucina was a baby; even now, Olivia couldn't help but make baby Lucina look like a different kind of cupcake each day...

This didn't work, anymore, now that she was an adult. She'd embraced being Marth, for so very long, that she had trouble even _looking_ at dresses without sighing in defeat.

They _tired_ her.

They were so much _work_ , so many ties and stays and buttons, just so that she could look _somewhat_ presentable, but...

That _wasn't_ _her_ , anymore. She _wasn't_ a princess in a peaceful kingdom. She _was_ a Crown Prince from a war-torn future, and her genderlessness had protected her as a shield while she'd kept her distance.

Even know, she still found herself _preferring_ that androgyny, over those beautiful yards of butter-soft fabrics.

Inigo was furious, too. “Lucina, if you'd just _be a woman_ \--!”

Lucina wheeled down on him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, losing her temper, at once. Inigo barely reacted, looking bored, but she bared her teeth at him.

“I _am_ a woman,” she snarled, “more than _you_ could _ever_ be.”

That hit hard, just as his comment had hurt her, and he went red, about to snarl back, but she overrode him.

“You have it _easy_. You're _beautiful_. You can do whatever the hell you want, and _nobody cares._ But _I’m_ the _Prince_ , Inigo. _The_ Prince. I will _never_ be a _princess,_ again.”

She shook him, and he slapped her hands away. “But that doesn't make me any _less_ of a woman, you--!”

Olivia was suddenly between them, shocking them both, as neither had even seen her move, let alone come this close. She placed a hand on each of their shoulders and pushed them apart, so smoothly and effortlessly that her children were stunned – and impressed.

 _“Children,”_ she said, her voice sharp – something rare, indeed. “This is _such_ a ridiculous topic. Look at where we _are_!” She smiled, her face reddening, especially when they both looked at her in the eyes.

Olivia was one who could adapt to anything, yes, but even _she_ sometimes had to pause over what a _miracle_ this was – and how happy it made her feel.

Especially when she said the following, which also immediately calmed her cranky children down.

“I think now, you must know...” she murmured, her smile going crooked with its shyness. “I... I'm pregnant, again.” Her eyes went to her son, and his eyes flared, his own face going as red as hers, and she nodded happily.

Lucina's eyes filled with tears, and with a shaky cry, she hugged Olivia, tight. “Mother...!” she sobbed between laughs.

It was all she _could_ say, really, because Olivia was right: they _did_ need to know, so that they – and especially Lucina – would finally focus on why this wedding was so important in the first place.

Inigo then hugged onto them both, and their rift was healed. Olivia held them, her heart racing and her tears steady, but she smiled just as happily as they did, and for a moment, there was nothing else to think of.

Until Olivia added, whispering to her oldest child, “My dear, wear what makes you _feel_ beautiful, _yourself_ , and not what we think would make you look beautiful.”

“I can't,” Lucina spluttered out, frustrated, again. “Mama, I _can't_. I feel hideous in _everything_!”

“Okay, so then wear something you know _Robyn_ thinks you look beautiful in,” Inigo suddenly piped in, his tone flat and annoyed – though his face was honestly rather mischievous and amused.

Especially when he added, “ _Besides_ naked, Lucina.”

Lucina barked out a surprised laugh, her eyes filling with tears, again, and she pulled away, nodding. That _was_ easier, she realised; to try and remember what made _Robyn's_ eyes light up the most, whenever they landed on her Prince.

But she suddenly realised, with a deep blush, that Inigo was actually right, and she covered her face and sob-laughed, unable to believe her good fortune.

In the end, she decided to wear her formal armour, the kind she wore during ceremonies or celebrations, and while she felt relaxed and so much better, both Olivia and Inigo exchanged a secret look of disappointment; they both missed seeing Lucina dressed like a pretty cupcake.

When the time arrived, and Robyn walked up to Lucina in her own formal Grandmaster armour, Lucina started to cry, seeing not their tactician, but the most beautiful person in the entire universe.

And when Robyn's eyes fell on Lucina, _her_ entire expression shifted, from one of shy hope, to one of open and total adoration and devotion, those eternal eyes filling on their own.

Because to her, Lucina was that person, not herself.

They both laughed tearfully and embraced – and both knew that this was the best decision of their entire lives.

The truth.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger and content warnings for the following:  
> -discussion of sexual assault  
> -minor details of said assault  
> -emotional and psychological results from said result
> 
> This chapter is also NSFW, as yes, in does include comfort sex, despite the aforementioned.
> 
> Please read with caution, dears. If you need to skip this chapter, don't worry; you won't miss too much, and if truly needed, I can provide a synopsis of this chapter at the end to help. 
> 
> Thank you <3

Thanks to Say'ri's generosity, they only had one stone, left.

Only when they heard the name of the one who extended the invitation, everyone – especially Robyn - balked.

Especially after their first few encounters with him and his ilk...

Robyn still remembered that feeling of invasion upon her person, of foreign magic drowning hers out. If Chrom hadn't of caught up with her at that moment, if he'd been mere seconds, later...

“But you fought it,” Lucina reminded her. “You _fought_ it, Cosmic Eyes...”

It was deep into the night, now, and the two were cuddled up in the middle of their almost comically-large cot, buried under ridiculous amounts of blankets, just to stay warm while still naked, together.

Robyn hadn't been able to sleep, even after they had made love, like she usually did; her eyes remained open, wide and glassy with fear.

Tomorrow was the day that they were going to - theoretically - parlay with Validar and Aversa, and sleep seemed laughable in such circumstances.

Lucina had fallen asleep, almost right away, still a soldier no matter what, but it didn't last once she realised her wife was still awake. They shared that in common: neither could remain asleep if the other was awake.

Robyn confessed that she was terrified that it would happen, and Validar would try to usurp her mind – though, privately, she used a different word for it, one she felt truly explained the violation she felt when he tried...

So Lucina had said what she said, but Robyn's expression didn’t change, and she didn't elaborate, or agree.

“Robyn?” Lucina murmured, rolling onto her side and curling around her, pressing a soft kiss to her pale cheek. “My love, go on...? When he tried, it felt like, what...?”

Robyn couldn't say it. She didn't know if she _could_. She had never asked Lucina, never even _thought_ to ask her, and now that she had, it made her want to throw up, just _thinking_ about it; the idea of anyone so much as even thinking such things about her Luci made her almost _bloodthirsty_.

 _But it wasn't just that,_ she realised, her heart racing in a very painful and harsh way, like it never had, before, in her entire -  _remembered_ \- life.

Except her _body_ seemed to remember something that her _mind_ did not.

 _No_ , she thought, her mind racing. _No, when Luci and I... And whenever I... it was... There's no evidence of..._

Suddenly, like a stab to Robyn's heart, her mind went blank, her senses snuffing out.

She tried to break free, tried to get herself to feel, but she was paralysed, her senselessness rendering her body useless.

Memory.

But not her own; her future's past, just like the memories from hell…

Recognition. Visceral.

Throughout her _whole_ body.

Violation; cruel, personal... _humiliating_...

Then, suddenly, a bright sting of pain, and though she couldn't figure out where it was, she latched onto it, and allowed it to drag her free of this suffocating horror...

“Robyn!”

 _Luci_...

Lucina's heart stopped the second Robyn's eyes widened with shock and pain, before Lucina sobbed and fell into Robyn's arms, apologising almost incoherently for slapping her, horrified that she'd had to stoop to such base measures to wake her own wife up...

She would remember that thought, the next day, and suddenly _yearn_ for the simplicity of this regret, instead.

But now, Lucina felt _horrible_ , despite having no choice. Robyn’s whole body had gone heavy, her face going so blank and pale that Lucina was suddenly so sure that she was _dead_ – especially when those eyes dimmed and darkened, too.

Shaking her didn't wake her, not did calling for her, kissing her, touching her face, nor did nudging her cheeks with her nose.

She _had_ to resort to slapping, and thankfully, it worked, on the first try.

Robyn keened out, the second she realised she had a voice, feeling that pain, one sharp enough to able be to connect it to her cheek. That keen, however, wasn't from that, but from true understanding, the kind she'd never wanted, and wished she'd never remembered...

 _That_ word had not only been _accurate_ – but the _truth_ , a truth that hurt her more than any slap ever could...

 _“I’m so sorry,_ forgive me, Robyn, _forgive me!”_ Lucina pleaded, her voice muffled; she kept her face buried into the soft curve of her wife's neck, unable to help soaking it with tears. She repeated it, over and over, unable to stop, knowing she'd never forgive herself for striking her own wife, no matter how well-meaning it was...

 _Indeed_.

“Yes,” Robyn rasped out, reaching up and clumsily pulling Lucina to her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. She wanted to focus on _her_ , instead, because right now, she could _not_ handle herself. “I'm here, Luci... it's okay... You're forgiven, love...”

Lucina heard her, felt her comforting touch, and melted into it, biting down on her lip hard to keep herself from begging, again.

When she felt Robyn kiss her head, gently, she clung tighter, gritting her teeth.

“Th-thank... thank y-you...” Robyn then whispered, her voice wavering with tears. “I... I was... in... _hell_ , Luci... Y-you saved m-me..."

Her voice broke on her beloved's name, desperate to focus on how _Lucina_ felt, now – rather than how _that_ memory had felt, instead.

“Robyn...” Lucina answered. “What...?”

Robyn shuddered, and suddenly, Lucina raised her head, looking at her, closely; Robyn didn't stop shaking, her face pale and her eyes wide open, clearly terrified of closing them.

It was only when Lucina touched Robyn's cheek that those eyes slipped to her own, and finally, they focused – though that glassy terror remained.

“Luci...” she whispered. “V-Val-Validar... h-he... Wh-when h-he tried t-to take c-control of me... It felt like... it-it felt like...”

When Robyn finished, Lucina's heart cracked.

“…H-he was... _r-raping_... m-me... And...” Robyn's eyes filled with tears, shaking her head slowly. “I... _recognised_ th-that... be-because... he... _h-he_... _h-had_...”

Lucina couldn't see anything, anymore – save bright red, the red of the blood she wanted – _needed_ – to shed.

_Validar..._

_“She'd_ been...” Robyn went on, even though Lucina barely heard her, over the sound of her own rage. “B-by h-him... To m-m-maintain... _con-control_...”

Robyn's throat closed up, and suddenly, she burst into tears.

They were the tears of someone _destroyed_ , someone who'd lost _any_ hope, someone who was being tortured and had no choice but to get _used_ to it...

Lucina grabbed her, just as Robyn reached for her, and they switched positions, so that Robyn was in Lucina's arms, and Lucina was the one comforting her.

Robyn was heavy in Lucina's arms, the weight of her agony too heavy to hold up on her own, anymore, and she cried, in that high-pitched, uncontrollable way, desperate for Lucina's help.

Lucina didn't let go, even when, at one point, Robyn couldn’t help it, and she _wailed_ , long and drawn-out, the sound of someone whose soul, as well as body, had been violated, too.

Because it _had_ been; Robyn couldn't get rid of that feeling, and tried to scream it out, desperate to purge it from her soul, before she died from its poison. She started hyperventilating, right at the end of that scream, and the world went bright white with panic.

Lucina held her close, rocking her slowly and repeating to her, over and over, her nickname, apologies, and declarations of love. Robyn's breaths _didn't_ calm, however, and Lucina felt panic slip through her, especially when she saw Robyn’s eyes.

_Dark, and dying..._

Lucina had no idea why she did what she did, next.

Her words were useless. Her gestures weren't enough. She couldn't think of anything else, despite expecting to be slapped, or shoved away, especially considering the circumstances...

But when Lucina leaned down, cupped Robyn's face between her shaking hands, and kissed her bloodless, trembling lips, Robyn didn't even _hesitate_ ; she _returned_ it, clumsy and messy, but needy, too.

Between desperate breaths, Robyn kissed Lucina back, her hands going up and tangling into her Prince's hair.

It _wasn't_ the same. It didn't even come _close_. It was an _insult_ to suggest a comparison even _existed_ between the two, despite Lucina's fears.

When Lucina kissed her, when she pressed against Robyn, her gentle weight comforted Robyn, and when Lucina carefully moved closer, Robyn gasped and nodded, each kiss calming her down, soothing her pain, easing her breaths...

With each touch, Lucina replaced those poisonous memories with healing, eternal memories, pure memories, and Robyn desperately needed _more_ , _starving_ for love after being buried in hatred...

Robyn's hands moved down Lucina's back, moving over the rough, scarred skin with devotion. She slipped her tongue between Lucina's lips, just as Robyn's hands reached her backside – and her fingers dug in, _hard_.

Lucina grunted with surprise, her eyes flaring – especially with how it made her feel. Robyn's eyes opened, too, as if sensing hers.

When they looked at each other, all they could see was love.

Hatred would _never_ exist in _this_ bed. _Ever_.

Lucina's eyes softened, filling with tears, before they closed. She placed a hand upon Robyn's cheek, welcoming Robyn's tongue with her own, and she heard Robyn growl, deep within her throat, a sound that drowned Lucina in lust. Lucina’s other hand cupped over Robyn's breast, bringing a purr from her wife, and she felt Robyn shift beneath her, her hands moving to Lucina's thighs, pulling on her legs eagerly.

But then, Robyn surprised Lucina; she squirmed a little, their kiss breaking apart accidentally as she adjusted, hooking her legs around Lucina's waist, instead, her breaths short – but with the same lust as Lucina, now.

Lucina adjusted, too, her hand moving between Robyn's legs, but Robyn felt desperate frustration when she realised Lucina didn't understand her. She shook her head, grabbing Lucina's wrist and stopping her.

Lucina jerked back, sitting up, quickly, her eyes wide with regret – _still_ misunderstanding.

Robyn groaned, her eyes shutting briefly, shaking her head, again, before she reached up and pulled Lucina back atop her, trembling and hot, now.

 _“Luci,”_ she pleaded, her voice small. “Luci, _please_... I _n-need_ you... I n-need you t-to re-remind me... wh-what... _it..._ feels like, with love...?”

Lucina's cracked heart suddenly started to clot, and her eyes filled with tears, unable to feel the smile of surprise that she wore. She touched Robyn's cheek, relieved to find it warm and pink beneath her palm, this time, and when their eyes met, Robyn's eyes were glowing with trust and love.

Lucina had never felt so honoured – or so cherished – than she did in those seconds, to be Robyn's wife. She understood, _now_ , exactly what Robyn was asking, and when she tried to say yes, all she could sob out was Robyn's name, nodding.

Robyn smiled, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to Lucina's, as Lucina moved her hand to between her own legs, now, moving her hips back in order to make up for it.

“Please,” Robyn begged, her hand closing over Lucina's, just as they both felt it: Lucina had used her Exalted magic, and changed her body, so that they touched the familiar, hard and smooth flesh of her cock, there, instead. “Please, Luci... _gods_ , _please_...”

Lucina kissed Robyn's lips, nodding, sniffling between breaths. Slowly, still wary and afraid of scaring Robyn, Lucina lowered her hips and pushed herself between Robyn's legs, her cock finding its perfect home with Robyn's cunt – like always.

Only... _no_. This was _not_ like always, not this time. Because while the first time had been about trust, this was also about renewal, about replacing pain with pleasure.

The second they were fully connected, Lucina within Robyn as deep as possible, they froze, holding each other tight, still kissing closely and tenderly. Lucina's hands moved back to Robyn's face, brushing her tears away, and Robyn's returned to Lucina's hair, sliding her fingers through it tenderly.

Then, Robyn shifted, arching back and moving her hips up, and Lucina uttered a strangled cry, just as Robyn gasped, softly, sharing that same jolt of pleasure. Lucina shifted down against her, moving even deeper, and Robyn dropped back, breaking their kiss to moan, soft and happy, a tiny smile curving her lips up.

That smile had Lucina falling in love with her, all over again, and she buried her face between Robyn's breasts, gasping for breath.

“Don't stop, Luci...” Robyn pleaded weakly, her fingers digging into Lucina's scalp a little. Lucina sobbed, softly, so grateful to hear those words, before she obeyed – and moved her head back up and kissed her wife once more.

They went slow, so slow that it was like a trance. It differed from just hours before, as that had been nervous, eager to be spent. _This_ commanded them to linger, to stay for as long as they were able – a command they both happily obeyed.

When Robyn felt her body respond, felt that familiar, addictive rush of bliss creep up on her, when it took her over, she felt her soul heal with it, sobbing out Lucina's name, a prayer for dear life. Lucina held her close, kissing her between every shaky cry of her own name, and Robyn shuddered, her eyes closed, that bliss lasting longer than ever before...

But the best part was when she heard Lucina suddenly choke, then stagger above her, as well as heard her _own_ name hissed out between clenched teeth, Lucina's own body unable to help itself; whenever Robyn came, Lucina _always_ followed, never able to hold back in the face of such beauty and joy.

Pure, undiluted ecstasy, shared between them, only existing between them, flowing within their blood and filling in those deep wounds with healing light...

Lucina collapsed, gasping for air but grinning happily, tears running down her sweaty cheeks. Her face returned to Robyn's chest, and she felt Robyn fumble a little, before her hands settled upon her back – and relaxed, just as Robyn's entire body relaxed, too.

Lucina closed her eyes, wrapping them both back in their blankets, just as she heard Robyn whisper, “Thank you, Luci...”

When Lucina raised her head to kiss her, Robyn had already drifted off, still smiling, faintly.

Lucina's heart swelled with even more devotion, and with a smile of her, she followed her beloved into sleep.

Their dreams were safe, that night - because the true nightmare was tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

In the end, despite fighting with every shred of will that was within her, Robyn lost. 

Validar succeeded in violating her, once more.

And it had cost them the Fire Emblem. 

There was no stopping him, now.

And Robyn knew, no matter what anyone else said to her, that she was to blame, and she, alone.

* * *

The cooling night air didn't even comfort Robyn like it should, nor did the sight of the beautiful sunset.

She trudged away, the second she could, her whole body encased in shame, unable to be around anyone, right now.

 _No..._ she thought, her heart cracking. _I can't believe this... I’m… I’m_ not _strong enough... I’m…_

Suddenly, someone blocked her path, and she stopped, jolting with shock. She looked up – and felt her heart crack even more.

Lucina stood there, her face pale and her eyes dim. She looked exactly how Robyn felt.

Robyn bit her lip, unable to speak. She wanted to throw herself at Lucina, be caught by her and held, and comforted and told it would be okay, that she would never let that happen, again, that they'd get the Fire Emblem back, together, _always together..._

But she couldn't. Because Lucina didn't move, either.

Lucina _wanted_ to. _Desperately_. There was nothing else she wanted, more, than to walk to Robyn, hold her close, and reassure her of _everything_...

But she couldn't. Because Robyn had lost control, and lost them the Fire Emblem.

And they hadn't been able to speak to each other, since.

Robyn's breaths grew shaky, her eyes burning. She tried to speak, but choked. She wanted to collapse at Lucina's feet, but was frozen.

“Robyn...” Lucina then murmured, her eyes lowering to the ground, though she saw nothing. “We... we need to talk.”

“Of course, Luci...” Robyn whispered, her voice catching on her wife's name. “Whatever you want...”

She didn't care what Lucina _said_ ; she just wanted Lucina to _talk_ to her, again...

“It’s about... Father...” Lucina admitted. She smiled, weakly. “My memories of him... from when I was small...” Her smile faded. “Before he… died...”

Robyn flinched, her eyes lowering to her hands, unable to keep them from her left, and focusing on it. In the night's dying blood, the signet ring glittered and sparked like fire...

She knew what was coming, now. She knew, and she wished she could disappear...

“I... see...” she admitted, her voice as small as her hope.

Again, Lucina smiled, sadly. “He was courageous and kind, and everyone loved him; they only had fond words for him,” she went on. “People say he was brave, right up to... the very end...”

Robyn shut her eyes, tight, her head lowering and her body slightly hunched over.

“I yearned to know him better,” Lucina continued. “And now that I do...” Her smile vanished. “I can see that the world _would_ be robbed of a very great man...”

Inside, Lucina felt her insides flood with acid, and her heart started racing, protesting with everything it was for her _not_ to do what she was about to do...

“I... I can't... I _won't_ allow that to happen...”

Robyn nodded, keeping her eyes shut tight, lest her tears escape. “I understand. Of course I do. You love him.” She felt herself start to _tremble_. “ _I_ love him. We _all_ do...”

“Robyn, I...” Lucina croaked out. “I'm... I'm _so_ sorry... Pl-please... forgive me...”

The song of the Falchion sliding free of its hilt rang through the air, and Robyn opened her eyes at last, raising them up toward the sword now pointed at her throat.

It trembled, but it remained in place, regardless.

Lucina held Falchion before her, her whole body awash in tremors, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Her expression was... one being _tortured_ , and all by her own hand.

But she did not lower the sword.

Robyn's eyes met Lucina's, and together, their hearts broke as one.

The tears in Robyn's eyes escaped, as soon as they met Lucina's lopsided, agonised eyes. She swallowed hard, trying to steady her voice, but she failed.

 _“Luci...?!”_ she cried, her voice breaking.

“Stay where you are, Robyn,” Lucina snapped, her hold tightening around the hilt of Falchion. “I have... I have no choice!”

Slowly, her body dragging her feet, she took one step forward, bringing the sword closer to Robyn's neck.

_Her beautiful neck, the way it curves under my lips, the way my face fits perfectly within that curve..._

“I _must_ kill you!” Lucina sobbed.

Robyn shook her head, her eyes spilling over, and when she tried to speak, she gasped out a sob, instead. “Luci...” she pleaded. “What...? What _is_ this...? Have you gone _mad_?!”

Lucina winced, her eyes shutting for a moment. “Robyn... in my time... in my time... you _are_ my father's murderer...” She choked, the words like poison, but she _had_ to say it.

They were words they already knew, already had come to peace with – or _had_ been, until now. They had to be said, again, because now, Lucina truly had no choice but this.

If Robyn couldn't keep control over herself, Lucina's past, and Robyn's future, would absolutely happen.

If that happened, the world would end.

And the whole point of Lucina coming back was to stop that from happening in the first place.

She couldn't betray Naga.

She couldn't betray the other orphans.

She couldn't betray her infant self…

Lucina’s mission, from the start, had been _this_ , regardless of how she felt about Robyn.

She knew this.

And so did Robyn.

_But..._

“Luci, this is _insane_ , you _know_ I would never kill Chrom! Why would I _ever_ kill Chrom?!” Robyn pleaded.

Lucina sobbed, unable to help it. “I never understood, not truly,” she realised, her voice broken. “Until now, after seeing it, myself. I knew he could only be killed by someone dear and close to him, despite never really understanding how such a thing was possible, especially from _you!”_

Her voice broke, and she shook her head, trying to shake off the pain, trying to be the Prince, trying to do the right thing...

Robyn flinched, again, a fresh wave of tears coming to her, but she couldn't speak. She didn't try. She knew it was pointless.

“But seeing it, today... It's clear...” Lucina went on, wishing she could stop, wishing she could shut up, drop the sword, run into her wife's arms, _anything_ _but_ _this_...

“You _are_ at Validar's mercy,” she concluded, the words burning her tongue. “He _will_ make you kill Father, and _very_ soon, too, now that he has the Emblem!”

Robyn nodded, surprising Lucina, but still, she sobbed out, “No... _please_ , Luci... wait... I just... I need practise... I need _time_ \--,”

“It will be _too late,_ Robyn!” Lucina cried, wishing she could say yes. “It's going to happen _soon_ , and we have no idea _when!”_

“Wait...” Robyn repeated, holding her hands up, revealing them to be just as shaky as Lucina's. “Luci, _please_...!”

“ _No_! If Father is right, we _can_ change our fates! And I challenge my fate, to ensure that change _happens_! If we can avoid this dark future, if we can save thousands of lives, _one_ sacrifice _has_ to be made!”

Lucina took another step forward, ignoring the screaming in her heart, to stop, to sheath her sword, to beg for Robyn's forgiveness...

Robyn took a step back, her eyes glazing over with true terror. She suddenly realised that this was going to happen: she was about to be murdered by her wife...

“I _am_ sorry, Robyn!” she said truthfully, her eyes overflowing. “I _know_ this is murder, I…” She gritted her teeth, desperately trying to stop her sobs, but unable to keep them from every other breath... “I _know_ that…”

“Lucina, _please_...” Robyn begged, feeling her heartbeat throughout her entire body, pain and dizziness at war within her mind. “You don't have to do this, _please!”_

 _“Don't!”_ Lucina suddenly begged, herself, her face falling into one of misery. “Don't make this harder for me, don't make it painful for us _both_... I… I can make it painless... If you hold _any_ love for Father, you'll let this be done...”

The second Lucina heard herself say that, as well as saw how Robyn's expression changed when she did, she wanted to kill herself.

Because Robyn's heart had broken, in that second, and it showed in her eyes.

_Her eyes... Cosmic Eyes... Eyes I want to drown in... Eyes I love to fall into..._

Betrayed. Destroyed. Shattered.

That was how Robyn felt.

Robyn's entire world vanished, went grey and lifeless.

She gave up.

She lowered her hands.

She nodded.

Robyn looked at Lucina in the exact same way that she had looked at Validar, before he murdered her soul for Grima to steal, and destroy Lucina's life...

Except it was _that_ look that destroyed _Lucina_.

Knowing that _she_ was the cause of the death of her wife's soul, right before her eyes, had killed her own.

Robyn swallowed hard. “My life is yours,” she whispered, meaning it with everything she was. “It always has been...

Lucina felt her stomach clench painfully, and she suddenly shouted, “Don't, Robyn! _Don't_ look at me like that... please, Cosmic Eyes... _please_...! Do... do you have _any_ idea how _hard_ this is for me?! I love you, Robyn! _I love you!!”_

Robyn's expression didn't change – nor did the lifelessness in her eyes, even when Lucina told her she loved her. “I will give my life for Chrom... and for you,” she replied, her voice soft - but emotionless.

Lucina shut her eyes, unable to speak; she could only sob. She didn't move, but neither did Robyn, and when she opened her eyes, again, Robyn's hadn't changed.

Those cosmic eyes had gone out, forever, and because of her own wife.

Robyn had already killed herself, to make Lucina's murder of her easier.

 _No,_ Lucina denied, shaking her head, her eyes bright and wild with terror.

But it was true, the second Robyn suddenly dropped down to her knees, and lowered her head forward, her hair covering her face as she exposed the back of her neck to her wife. She held her hands to her chest, feeling the cold sting of the signet ring against her skin, but it didn't last, fading into nothing, too.

It didn't matter, anymore.

It was too late.

Robyn couldn't feel _anything_ , anymore.

Robyn was already dead.

Except... there was still one thing she needed from Lucina... and she had to make sure it would happen, before she _truly_ gave up...

“Luci,” she whispered, so softly that Lucina barely heard it. “Just... promise me... promise me you'll open your heart, again... promise me you won't allow yourself to be alone, ever again... and live happily... with someone who loves you for you...”

Lucina sobbed, but still heard Robyn say it.

“Promise me you _won't_ be alone... I want you to be happy, Luci... That's _all_ I've _ever_ wanted...”

Lucina keened out, her voice broken and drawn out.

 _“No... Why...?”_ she demanded, her voice unrecognisable in its grief _. “Ah... no... gods, no...”_

Robyn closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. It wasn't the answer she wanted, but it didn't matter, anymore, either.

 _Nothing_ did.

“I'm ready. Do what you must.”

Lucina sobbed, unable to control herself: her arm started to lower down, before it dropped to her side, her hold on Falchion loose. “I must... I-I… _must_...”

Robyn said nothing. She just remained still, waiting for her death...

Lucina cried out, _“Damn me!”_ and dropped to her knees. “I _can't_ do it! I _can't_ , Robyn!”

She dropped Falchion, then wailed, “ _I love you too much, Cosmic Eyes!!”_

She lunged forward, her arms going around her wife, pulling her close and burying her face into that neck. One hand went to the back of Robyn's head, the other, to her back, and she sobbed, “Robyn...! I’m sorry! _I’m sorry!”_

But Robyn didn't move. She didn't say a word. She remained still and limp in Lucina's arms, her body still trembling without control, but without having any reaction to Lucina's touch.

“Robyn,” Lucina pleaded, pulling away and grabbing her by the shoulders, pushing her up. “Robyn, _please_...!”

Robyn’s head remained low, and Lucina took hold of her chin, tilting it up so that she could look into it, into the face she loved, so much...

But Robyn's face was empty.

Her gaze was blank, and her expression was one of _nothingness_. She barely _breathed_ , her face void of any blood, looking almost grey in the dying light...

“Robyn...?” Lucina mewled out, rubbing those cheeks with her thumbs, desperate to bring some colour back to them. She felt sudden fear wash over her, and she shook Robyn, raising her voice. _“Robyn?!”_

Nothing.

 _“Robyn!”_ Lucina begged, pressing her forehead to hers, shutting her eyes tight. “Robyn, _please!_ I'm _sorry_... I can't... I _won't_... please...! Oh, _gods_ , please, _Robyn, please_...!"

Silence. _Too_ silent.

Following it, Robyn suddenly went limp, and heavy.

Lucina's eyes snapped open, just as Robyn's closed, and quickly, Lucina grabbed her.

 _“No...!”_ she cried, understanding, now, why the silence was wrong.

Robyn wasn't breathing, and she'd just passed out from it.

Lucina leaned down and pressed her ear to Robyn's chest, stilling her own breathing, her movement, anything that made sound...

Lucina realised she now heard _nothing_ in return.

Robyn had surrendered, given up, just like Lucina had given up on her...

_She's gone...!_


	25. Chapter 25

_“No!”_ Lucina sobbed out, holding Robyn to her, panic making her paralysed and mindless. “Robyn! Wake up, wake up! Please...! I'm sorry!”

 _Nothing_.

Lucina keened out desperately, burying her face back into Robyn's neck, holding her close and rocking her, slowly. She kept apologising, kept begging, but she knew it was too late...

Lucina hadn't killed Robyn with a sword, but she _had_ killed her: by murdering her soul – and obliterating her heart.

Suddenly, Lucina heard the sound of running, and she looked up – and found her father kneeling down, beside her, his face panicked and scared.

“Papa,” Lucina cried, her voice pathetic and weak. “I'm sorry... please... _please_...!”

To her shock – and deepening pain – Chrom actually _glared_ at her, with angry shock, looking like he didn't even recognise her.

She didn't recognise herself...

He pulled Robyn from Lucina, and she didn't fight him, shame and self-hatred ripping into her like claws laced with venom. She cowered, sobbing out her wife's name, and lowered her forehead to the ground and surrendering to shock, at last.

Chrom swallowed back his own agony and panic, especially when he laid his dearest friend down onto her back, in the cold grass, and leaned down, pressing his fingers to her throat.

His heart skipped, and for the thousandth time, he thanked Emmeryn for teaching him basic healing arts, the kinds that didn't need magic, but _action_ – and quickly, he used them.

Lucina was deaf and blind, now, hearing only the sound of her heart pounding, her mind filled with the sight of Robyn's eyes going out, giving up on everything – and everyone, _including_ Lucina – and surrendering to death.

“Don't you dare, Robyn,” Chrom growled between breaths. “Don't you _dare_ leave us! We need you! _Don't you dare leave me, Robyn, godsdamn you...!!”_

And truly, that's how it seemed to be.

Chrom was doing everything he could, his own eyes overflowing again and again with tears, but nothing changed; Robyn remained lifeless.

Despite that, as stubborn as ever, he didn't stop – _refused_ to stop – until he heard her heart beating, no matter how long it took...

Suddenly, Robyn gagged against his lips, and he drew back quickly, just as she gasped out a strangled groan, the sound of one _starving_ for air – for _life_. Chrom grabbed her, just as she arched back and gasped again, tears rolling down her bloodless cheeks, her eyes squeezed tight. She coughed, then gasped, again, her mind still far behind, still in the dark, still in hell, with her soul...

Lucina heard her and cried out, throwing herself toward her wife and father on her hands and knees, haste making her clumsy. She dropped down at Robyn's other side, her eyes on that beloved face. She placed her hand between Robyn's breasts, and felt her heart _racing_.

Then, between spluttered breaths and jerking fingers, Robyn reached up with her left hand – and pressed it over Lucina's.

For a moment, Lucina was sure that Robyn would remove it, as she fully expected Robyn to not only distrust her, but _loathe_ her, now.

But she still needed to, one last time, so she knew her Cosmic Eyes had survived...

Except... Robyn's hand _didn't_ pull Lucina's away.

Instead, she pressed it down _closer_ , her fingers digging into the back of Lucina's hand.

Before anyone could say or do anything more, Robyn gasped, then growled out _, “Luci...”_

Lucina's eyes flared, as did Chrom's. Lucina, however, was faster, and she leaned down, pressing her forehead back against Robyn's, keeping herself propped up on her free hand. She sobbed, but not from sorrow, because she knew that if Robyn still called her _that_ , she still loved her... _somehow_...

 _“I'm sorry!”_ Lucina wailed, her voice thick and distraught. “Robyn, _please_... I’m sorry... _I’m sorry...!”_

Robyn swallowed hard, her mind finally caught up to her body, and she couldn't stop it from shaking, no matter how hard she tried. She was in shock, she strangely realised it with calm detachment, and knew she needed to hold onto consciousness, in order to shake herself free of it.

And the only way Robyn knew how was to hold onto her wife, who was her primary reason for waking up, at all...

“Robyn,” she heard her Luci plead, feeling the tattered remnants of her soul slowly find their ways back to each other, and start to knit themselves back into one whole.

With every breath, Robyn felt the world come back. With every heartbeat, she felt the world _reborn_...

Because Lucina was calling her home...

Because she was sorry for giving up on her, for allowing that primal terror to consume her, and for destroying any trust that Robyn had ever had in her...

Yes, Lucina had given up on her - and, in turn, Robyn gave up on living. That would take a long time to heal, between them; there was no questioning this...

Yes, Chrom was furious with Lucina, and had to actually questioned his own daughter's loyalty, now...

And yes, Robyn was still frightened of murdering her Exalt...

But none of that mattered, right now, because it was the fact that Lucina was sorry, and wanted Robyn back, no matter what, that kept Robyn breathing.

And it was that love that would ensure she never stopped breathing.

_No matter what._

* * *

With Chrom's help, Lucina carried Robyn back to their tent, something Robyn didn't fight, but remained silent, throughout. Her eyes were closed, her face hidden behind her hands, and she wept, as quietly as she could.

But Lucina heard her, and held her closer, apologising, again.

When Robyn was settled on her side of their cot, Chrom dragged her desk chair over and sat down beside her. Robyn kept her face hidden, this time beneath her arms, and she still trembled.

Lucina stayed in the doorway, her arms around herself, tight, shaking just as much as her wife.

But that was the _last_ thing Robyn wanted. She wanted Lucina _beside_ her, _holding_ her...

So, she murmured, “Luci, _please_...?”

Lucina bit her lip, raising her head, and Chrom looked over at her, expectantly. She shook her head.

“I can't,” she admitted. “I... I don't _deserve_ to...”

To Lucina's surprise, Robyn sobbed, the sound broken and painful.

“No...” she cried. “Luci, _please_...!”

Chrom opened his mouth, one of his hands going to Robyn's shoulder, but Lucina was already walking over, her eyes full. She sat down, quickly, but kept her distance, still unsure if she could – or even should be allowed to – touch her.

Robyn knew, and she rolled over, so that she landed right in Lucina's lap. She wrapped her arms around Lucina's waist, burying her face into her thigh, and she whispered, “ _Please, Luci...”_

Lucina bit her lip, then leaned down and wrapped her arms around Robyn, helping her sit up, so that they could embrace properly.

Chrom gave them a moment, his hand going back into his lap.

“Please, Luci...” Robyn repeated, before Lucina could even  _try_ to apologise, again. “I… I _understand_... I _know_ why you did it... your heart was in the right place...”

“No,” Lucina protested, shaking her head, the words painful, now. “I was wrong, I didn't even give you a _chance_... I _never_ expect you to forgive me, Robyn... _ever_...”

“Lucina,” Chrom broke in, gently. She raised her head, looking exactly like she did when she revealed her Brand to him, and his heart softened. “Robyn's right. Your heart _was_ in the right place. But...”

His eyes went to Robyn, whose face was obscured, but that was okay. He still looked at her fondly, with love and trust. “I trust Robyn, Lucina. Nothing will _ever_ shake my faith in her.”

Then, his eyes went back to Lucina's, and hardened. “Nor should _anything_ shake _yours_. Fate is _never_ set in stone, if it even exists at _all_ , and I know I can always trust my back to her. She will _never_ kill me, not because she – or rather, _Validar_ \- tried, but because I would _never let her.”_

At that, Robyn raised her head from Lucina's shoulder, and she stared at him in silence, her face so warm and grateful, so full of _love_ , that he smiled, a gentle, soft smile – one that was actually returned, albeit far smaller.

“This bond we share,” Chrom continued, still staring into Robyn's brightening eyes. “It makes us two halves of a whole. And when we are together, it's that whole that makes us stronger than _anything_ – or _anyone.”_

His eyes returned to Lucina's, only this time, they remained soft. “One I plan to pass down to _you_ , when it is _your_ turn to rule.”

Robyn nodded, her hold tightening around Lucina. “Th-that's what... I want, too...” she admitted.

Lucina looked down at her, shocked gratitude again sweeping through her – especially when she saw the same feeling within Robyn's eyes.

“I understand why you were terrified,” Robyn whispered, her hands sliding to Lucina's cheeks. “Because it was the same terror I felt, and not _just_ because of you.”

Robyn's eyes searched Lucina's, and the Prince wondered what her wife was looking for – and hoped she found it, too.

She did. “I fought you at first, not because I disagreed, but because I didn't want you to be the one who put me down.”

Both Lucina and Chrom flinched, the words so detached, they were painful.

But Robyn couldn't help it; it was the truth.

“Why did you surrender, then?” Lucina demanded, confused, now.

Robyn's eyes suddenly dimmed with pain, again, and Lucina's gut sank. “Because you promised me it would be painless. And I knew you had to do it... so you could finally... f-forgive yourself...” Her voice caught. “…for not doing it _sooner_ , _then_...”

Chrom's eyes filled with tears, but he was mute, his heart cracking. He'd always known that Robyn was trustworthy, from the very second their eyes met for the first time.

But to hear this, in this way, after what had just happened...

Lucina's eyes filled, too, understanding it alongside her father. In silence, between teary breaths, she leaned down and kissed Robyn, _needing_ to, _desperate_ to...

Their eyes stayed open, staring deeply. Robyn began to kiss back, almost right away, her feelings naked and on display within the depths of those eyes. Lucina hoped that her eyes were the very same, so that Robyn could see her own nakedness, too - and they were.

Chrom cleared his throat, and Lucina pulled away, reluctantly, though her eyes never left Robyn's. He understood, however, standing up casually, before leaning down and hugging them, both, to himself, closing his eyes.

Robyn sobbed out another apology, as did Lucina, but Chrom shook his head.

Without pulling away, he said, his voice so kind, “It's time to forgive each other, yes – but also _yourselves_...”

At that, both Robyn and Lucina slid an arm around him and half-hugged him, a gesture that was meant to be funny – but instead struck his heart.

 _Two halves of a whole hug,_ he realised.

He pulled them closer, and they, him, and all three remained, sharing a frightened - but still hopeful - weep.

It was only when Robyn began to doze off that Chrom pulled away, standing up so that Robyn could lie back down to rest. She curled up on her side, her eyes closed and her face still pale, but... _alive_.

Still alive.

And that mattered the most.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER POSTED TOO EARLY, PLEASE DON'T READ IT YET!!!
> 
> Edit: Okay, go! :D

When they were alone, Lucina became afraid.

It was as if Chrom's presence had made the whole thing seem all better, his stoic and optimistic attitude like a blanket – one that could've been seen as inappropriate. After all, he'd literally just seen his daughter try and murder their tactician – and her own wife – and he'd still, somehow, made it seem like everything _was_ all better.

But with him, gone, Lucina felt adrift, unsure of what to even do or say. She got up to secure the tent, leaving Robyn on her side in their bed, where she dozed, still. She then bit her lip, and turned back to Robyn.

Her wife, who was curled up in her complete armour, robes, and weaponry. Even her boots remained on her feet, but she kept her feet off of the bed, even in a situation like this.

 _She's always thinking of others,_ Lucina thought, sadly, _and she never lets others think of her, first._

Lucina closed her eyes, then stripped off her own armour, right down to her underclothes. It was chilly that night, and the second her skin met the air, it broke out in gooseflesh, and she shivered.

But she ignored it, instead kneeling down at Robyn's bedside, on the floor, and reaching up, her fingers going to the knots keeping Robyn's boots on her feet.

Robyn didn't notice, at first. She was in a kind of shock, unable to really come to terms with what had happened, despite knowing that she didn't blame Lucina. She floated in the back of her mind, looking desperately for the switch that would protect her from Validar, that would ensure Chrom would _live_...

It was only when she felt fresh air upon her socked foot that she came back to her body, a little, confused. It increased when the same happened to her other foot, and she stirred, trying to come back, especially when she began to feel lighter and cooler, all over her body...

Lucina's eyes stayed downcast, focusing on her hands, instead, watching as they moved nimbly, with minds of their own, removing each layer that Robyn wore slowly, carefully. She didn't want to jar Robyn, which would cause her pain, especially right now, after all that happened. She knew her wife needed poppy, could tell in the way Robyn’s body remained rigid, despite being reposed, and it hurt Lucina, too.

Lucina had to climb back up onto their bed, to unbuckle Robyn's belt, the last item left upon her, her trousers - but Robyn didn't move, not even to help.

Lucina had no way of knowing, and it wasn't her fault. But after what Robyn had just experienced with Validar, coupled with the fact that she wanted to die, still...

Robyn woke up, the second Lucina's hands moved down and started to pull down her trousers. She cried out, her eyes blind, and she sat up, quickly, reaching down and trying to pull them back up, to try and save herself...

Lucina was startled, and she moved away – for a moment.

When she saw that Robyn didn't realise what was happening, she leaned down, took hold of Robyn's hands, and kissed her lips, gently.

The second her brain registered that kiss, Robyn stopped. She relaxed, her eyes closing, and her hands closed over Lucina's, tight. Because she knew, if she were _truly_ about to suffer what her other self had, it would _not_ include a kiss – let alone the kind that Lucina always gave.

Robyn was crying, by then, and when Lucina pulled away, gently, Robyn grabbed her back, throwing her arms around her Prince and pulling her down against herself, burying her face into her shoulder.

Lucina's eyes closed, and she hugged back, kissing the top of Robyn's head. Robyn sobbed, her hold tightening, and Lucina held her, starting to stroke her hair and rock her, gently, like she had when Robyn had tried to cut off her own hand.

And now, like then, Robyn sobbed against her, but was hers, again.

“Luci...” she sobbed out, her voice muffled and tiny. _“Luci...”_

Lucina bit her lip, closing her eyes. She didn't understand it, understand _Robyn_.

How could she be so _forgiving_ , still see Lucina as a comfort, after what she'd just _done_ to her...?

But for Robyn, it was _obvious_ why, _so_ obvious, especially when she felt Lucina rocking her. And she knew her wife, knew her Prince, and knew what she was thinking.

It broke her heart.

“I love you,” Robyn blurted out, the answer, the only answer, to any of it. It was the only answer she needed, because it was the most honest of them all. “Luci, _please_ , I _love_ you. _I love you_...!”

Lucina opened her mouth, about to demand why, to ask if she was crazy, to volunteer to divorce her without shame.

But then, Robyn said the very _last_ thing Lucina had ever expected her to say. Ever.

_“Please don't leave me, Lucina!!”_

Robyn's voice broke, just like her own heart, and she let go of Lucina, dropping back down. She turned around, to lie on her front, then curled up, burying her face into her arms – before burst into tears.

Lucina was petrified, absolutely bewildered by this reaction. She sat back, trembling, her hands over her mouth and heart.

 _Why does she think I would ever leave her, let alone_ want _to leave her...?!_

 _“I won't!”_ Robyn then cried out, her voice almost incoherent – but not to Lucina. She understood, and remained frozen, especially when her beloved added, “I promise, I’ll _kill myself_ , first, before it happens!”

(Only one other person could understand her like that: Chrom. Not even Morgan could.)

Lucina closed her eyes, before she lunged forward, landing right atop Robyn's back, burying her face into the back of her head, in her hair. She tried to speak, tried to protest, tried to tell her _she_ loved _her_ , too...

But all she got out was, “Please, I don't _care_ , Robyn, just don't die! _Don't die!!”_

And it was _she_ who burst into tears, this time, speechless from grief.

All she could hear were the words, _I'll kill myself, first.._

Over and over, without pause, and Lucina cried, because she knew it was _true_ , she knew Robyn _would_ resort to such a thing, if she truly thought it was the best decision…

 _Always a Grandmaster,_ Lucina thought, with dismay, this time, instead of admiration. _Always making sure she's the one who goes first, and that the only cost only goes to herself..._

 _Never thinking that it's the opposite, and_ we _would rather die, for_ her _, as we see her true value..._

Robyn tried to stifle her tears, when she heard Lucina break down into her own, but she couldn't.

Because Lucina was asking of Robyn something she could _not_ obey.

“Please, Cosmic Eyes,” Lucina managed to choke out, her fingers digging into Robyn's back. “Please... Promise me you won't die... Promise me you won't _let_ _yourself_ _die!”_

Robyn shook her head, her eyes wide with panic, now. “I-I can't,” she whispered. “I c-can't, Luci, I can't...”

“Please!” Lucina begged, nodding against Robyn's head, gritting her teeth. “Promise me, Robyn! I can't... _I can't live without you, Robyn! Please!”_

The idea of Lucina, unable to live if Robyn died, horrified Robyn, and she felt a wave of grief and regret wash through her.

Because like Chrom, Lucina was _not_ allowed to die, not under Robyn's watch.

And Robyn would do anything, literally _anything_ , to ensure that they both lived...

Robyn choked, both on her words and her sorrow, unable - but trying - to speak.

Lucina heard her, trying to quiet her own sobs to hear her, hopeful, so hopeful, her heart racing within her breast...

“Yes,” Robyn growled out, her eyes squeezed tight, her heart breaking even more, her stomach suddenly engulfed in horrible pain. “Yes, Luci... I… I promise you...”

The words were like acid, burning her throat, and she choked again, the tears running down her cheeks feeling scalding and harsh.

But Lucina's heart mended, because she knew that Robyn would _never_ lie to her, even to spare her feelings.

Robyn's best quality was her honesty, her trustworthiness.

Therefore, Lucina had no reason to ever doubt or question Robyn's words.

And that broke Robyn's heart, too.

But Robyn felt Lucina soften around her, her slim body trembling so hard that even her teeth clicked together. She smiled, her eyes closing, and her breathing slowed, bit by bit, as her sobs calmed.

Robyn stayed curled, her eyes still shut tight, hating herself with every fibre of her being, for what she'd just done...

But she felt Lucina's heart fluttering against her back, through their nightclothes, and when she focused on it, she let it soothe her, remembering _why_ she lied, not the lie, itself.

 _For her,_ she agreed, her own body slowly relaxing beneath Lucina's. _Always, everything, within my soul, will always be for her..._

“Thank you...” Lucina whispered shakily, her hold on Robyn suddenly growing firm, as she pressed her body closer to Robyn's. “Thank you, Cosmic Eyes... _Thank you... I love you... I’m sorry._..”

By the time Lucina had tried to apologise, again, Robyn had turned around. Lucina had kept herself close the entire time, unwilling to let go, moving only to accommodate Robyn's movements. When Robyn was fully on her back, Lucina pressed down against her, again, her face going right to Robyn's neck, gently moving her hair aside with soft fingers. Robyn closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side, automatically and without thinking.

No, without _hesitating_. Robyn _was_ thinking, and she realised that she wasn't hesitating, because _she_ needed this, too – probably as much as, if not more than, Lucina did. She reached up, her hand tangling into Lucina's beautiful tresses, glittering like stormy water in the candlelight. Her other hand went to the front of Lucina's camisole, her fingers pulling the stays apart with practised ease. Against Robyn's neck, Lucina nodded, her own hand going to Robyn's bandeau, before sitting up to kiss Robyn's lips, instead – something immediately returned.

In near silence, that night, they made love, more than once, and long after most of the rest of the camp was asleep. There was no reason to speak, not when they could understand each other by sight, alone, both having memorised the other's body language, already.

When Lucina finally dropped into sleep, a deep, spent, slightly-breathless slumber, Robyn did not. She panted, her eyes open and staring at the tent’s ceiling, her whole body shaking with exhaustion.

But instead of sleep, she closed her eyes, her expression falling from one of pure, satisfied joy – to deep, sorrowful guilt. She held Lucina to her, tight, kissing her sweaty forehead several times, knowing she was too heavily asleep to notice – both Robyn’s gestures, and her tears.

 _I'm sorry,_ she kept thinking, over and over. She didn't know to whom she was begging, whether it was the gods, Naga – or Lucina, herself.

Maybe all of them, and everyone else around her.

Robyn could think of nothing else, her tears muzzled but draining, and it was her last thought before she dropped to sleep beside her wife.


	27. Chapter 27

It was set. Everything was completely spelt out, and all of it read doom.

But Chrom still stood beside Robyn, and gently, he reached over and took her hand. She jumped, then turned to him, her face terrified, before she turned away, and kept her eyes fixed ahead of her, their colour bright with fear.

“Are you ready, Robyn?” Chrom murmured, watching her – his tactician, his daughter-in-law, his best friend – stare ahead, her eyes full of doubt.

Then, she murmured, “Chrom, I have a favour to ask, first.”

Chrom sighed, squeezing her hand. “As long as it's not a request leave you behind, _again_.”

She bit her lip, her eyes closing briefly. All morning, she'd begged him to leave her behind, reminding him over and over that she was not to be trusted. She said it without any hesitation, because they were alone. She'd pleaded with him, telling him she'd rather die than risk it, that she only wanted him safe.

But he'd ignored her. And she'd had to follow him, because he was her Exalt, and she loved him.

“It's not,” she admitted weakly, “Though I did consider it... I can't hurt you if I’m not there, in the first place.”

Chrom frowned, about to interrupt, but she went on, still looking ahead, her hand limp in his.

“But I can't run from him... from Validar… forever,” she whispered, shuddering. "And if I’m going to overcome him...”

Finally, Robyn turned to look at Chrom, and their eyes met.

“My _best_ chance is with you at my side,” she concluded, smiling weakly.

Chrom smiled back at her, but widely, and happily. “Good. _That's_ more like it.”

“Alright, but therein lies the favour,” Robyn replied, her smile fading. “If Validar _does_ somehow gain control of me...”

Chrom's smile vanished, but she went on, and he knew what she would say before she said it.

“Promise me...” Robyn whispered, her eyes wavering. “Promise me that you'll cut me down.”

When her hand finally took hold of his, it felt awful to him, and he gritted teeth. “You can't mean that...” he growled, his eyes narrowing. “You can't _ask_ that!”

“I'll resist him with all that I am, I promise you,” Robyn insisted, honestly, desperately holding onto his hand, now. “But there are other people involved here – too many people to ignore...”

Chrom let go of her hand, shaking his head and looking away, but she didn't stop.

“You have a duty to _protect_ _them_ , as well as me, Chrom!” Robyn cried, her voice breaking on the word ‘protect'.

“And Lucina?” he demanded, and this time, she flinched. “What do I tell her, how do I explain it to her, how I made her a _widow?!”_

Robyn closed her eyes, swallowing hard, hearing Lucina's desperate words...

_Promise me you won't die...! Please, Robyn!!_

“Tell her the truth,” she answered, surprising him, and he looked back up at her. “Tell her it was your duty. Because she is a Prince, too. She _knows_ duty.”

Robyn's eyes opened, then, and blazed, burning into Chrom's. “We've only made it this far because of her own devotion to duty, Chrom. She would understand – and she would agree.”

Chrom hunched over, as if her words had slammed into his gut – instead of his heart. He closed his eyes, and he whispered, “You're right. Godsdamn you, Robyn... It burns my tongue... but I know you're right...”

But he surprised her, then. He turned to her and grabbed her shoulders, staring into her eyes, so that hers were the ones scorched.

“But you _mustn't_ let Validar seize control of you, Robyn!” he insisted, shaking her a little. “Do whatever it takes! Whatever the cost!”

Robyn closed her eyes briefly, before she opened them and nodded, her face frightened, yes – but also determined.

True bravery.

Robyn then nodded, reaching up and touching his forearms. “I’ll try. You _know_ I will. Especially with what we've....” She trailed off, swallowing nervously.

“For her, too,” Chrom added, nodding eagerly and desperatly, now, to keep her here, keep her _alive_...

“Yes,” she whispered, her eyes dark. _“Especially_ for her.”

They embraced, both trembling with fear, now, but still determined to overcome it, still eager to win the fight. Together, they knew they could make it, and only together could they even try.

“I love you, Chrom,” Robyn whispered.

“I love you, Robyn,” Chrom agreed weakly.

Then, they parted – and faced their fate.

* * *

_It hurt_.

 Both the truth of her nature, and Validar's invasion of her body.

Robyn had experienced pain, before. Every day of her life was spent in _some_ degree of pain, thanks to the poison that ran alongside her blood.

But this, like the first time, was always worse. It was pain, _and_ invasion. It was pain, and being unable to reconnect with your own body.

And it was a pain coupled with knowing, without a doubt, that she had literally delivered the means to the end of the world right into her father's hands.

_Herself_.

The second she felt it start to happen, she choked, the breath knocked out of her from the blast she'd caught in Chrom's stead. Her vision flickered, each time ripping through her body with a spasm of pain, and she _knew_ it. She _recognised_ it.

She tried to tell Chrom, tried to speak, but only her eyes met his, even when he'd managed to get her back to her feet.

With each spasm, she staggered, but between each one, she tried, with all that she was to warn him, to fight back, to _stop herself..._

But with horror, she watched Chrom, barely hearing his words, knowing he was trying to get her to hold on, to gain back control, to stop Validar from using her body and raping her soul...

Robyn failed.

She had to watch, as her own magic stabbed through her best friend. She had to watch him stagger back, tell her it wasn't her fault, and that she had to run, to leave, before Validar could kill _her_...

_Except_...

For one split second, she'd managed to close her eyes, gritting her teeth and shaking her head - just one little shake, one little push...

And it changed _everything_.

But still, she had to watch him fall to the floor, onto his front, and grow motionless.

And within her ears, all she could hear was her father's laughter.

Validar laughed at her, as she staggered back, as she gasped for breath and reeled with pain, her hand still sparking with the magic that had just impaled her Exalt...

* * *

"No...! Father?! _No--!!"_

Lucina's voice shattered the silence, dropping down onto her knees and screaming for her father, holding her head in her hands, going blind and deaf with agony. She'd seen it all, seen every single moment, and could barely even look at her own wife.

Robyn stood motionless over Chrom, her face averted.

 _Everything I've ever done..._ she thought, her whole body wracked with shock. _Everything we have all done, together, side-by-side..._

 _Meaningless_.

With one single bolt of magic, it was all for naught.

But Validar was speaking, and his hateful voice cut through Lucina's grief.

"With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds," he said, laughing with spite, right into Lucina's face. "Robyn is powerless to resist me. Your wife, _and_ you, are _fools_ for thinking otherwise."

He turned, his grin sinister, and said to Robyn, "Do you see, Daughter?" He chortled. "Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you _nothing."_

Lucina opened her eyes, glaring up at him with rage. And yet, despite this, her voice was tiny when she managed to speak. "No... This _can't_ be happening!" Her voice broke. "We were supposed to _change_ this!" She cowered, her forehead going to the ground, and she choked. "Everything I've done... is _worthless_..."

Unknown to her, Robyn's eyes filled with hurt tears, then closed, her heart shattering to pieces. She knew _exactly_ what Lucina meant by that - and knew, most of all, that she meant Robyn, herself.

Despite whatever happened next, Robyn's heart would remain in pieces, because despite it, she knew, Lucina hated her, now, and regretted ever being kind to her, let alone marrying her.

No matter what happened next, if she'd managed what she'd hoped...

She knew she'd lost Lucina, forever.

But that wasn't it, not completely.

Lucina wasn't just crying on behalf of her father's death - bur Robyn's inevitable one, too. Because she knew Robyn wouldn't be able to live with herself, not after this...

But Robyn misunderstood, and suddenly, she wished Validar _would_ murder her.

Even still, when they all heard a low, baritone voice call out, "Nah, the _hell_ it was!"

Lucina jolted, looking up with shock, and she sat up. "Wait... I know that voice...?"

When she saw movement from behind her, she stood up quickly, thinking it was a trap.

Except that it truly _was_ Basilio, her former employer and ally. Basilio, who now strutted over to her side, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

Lucina stared at him, her heart racing with confusion and pain, still too wary to trust her senses...

Basilio met her gaze, and his expression was still proud, but when he spoke to her, his voice was stern. "Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate..."

His eye narrowed, and she knew, with that alone, that it was really and truly him. "But as long as I draw breath," he added _, "I_ choose to keep fighting!" He grinned, and thumped his hand to his chest. "That's what life is _all about!"_

Lucina's eyes filled once more. "No... Khan Basilio...! I-I thought... We _all_ thought you were...!"

"Yes?" he snorted. "Worm food, back in Valm?" His smile twitched. "I won't lie. It almost went that way." His eye met her left. "But I _didn't_ \- thanks to _you_ , Marth."

"I don't understand," she admitted, even as she took his outstretched hand, and allowed him to bring her back to her feet.

"Alright," Basilio agreed. "Once I took a few hits from that bastard, Valhart, I knew that lobster was too strong for me." He shrugged. "And normally, pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought about it. But your warning gave me the courage... to be a coward!"

And he laughed, amused by what he truly saw was wit. "I played dead like a big, bald opossum!" His smile turned a little crooked. "It wasn't hard. In truth, I almost _was_ dead."

He turned to Lucina, again, scratching the back of his head. "You saved my life, Lucina. Had you not said anything... I'd of stood my ground against that monster and died on the _spot."_

"Oh, Basilio!" Lucina felt relief flood through her, unable to hold back a small smile.

She'd been devastated, when she'd heard of his death at Walhart's axe, and had cried a great deal...

...in _Robyn's_ arms, her _wife_ , who'd held her close and told her it would be okay, everything would be okay, and it would all turn out...

 _She knew..._ Lucina realised, just as she heard another voice break in, destroying the brief joy.

"This... does... not... _matter!"_ Validar snarled, breaking into their banter and reminding them of where they were - and what had literally just happened. "If you didn't die, there, than you will simply die, _here!"_

Basilio snorted, again. "Riiiight," he faux-agreed, making Validar glower at him with fury. "Hah! You're no Walhart, Snake Eyes! Not as strong.... or even as _clever!"_

And he smirked. "For example: you _still_ haven't realised that you've been _tricked."_

 Lucina started, just as Validar hissed out, _"What?!"_

"Robyn predicted _everything_ that would happen here!" Basilio replied, rather gleefully, at that. "She saw it in a dream. Saw this very fight with you."

Lucina's eyes widened, filling with shocked, shamed tears.

It was true, that Lucina had known she had dreamt of this moment, as she'd been there during one of the times she had - and had faced what it made Robyn feel like, made Robyn want to do to herself...

_But Robyn hadn't told me anything about a plan..._

"If you think--," Validar snorted back to Basilio, his face turning vile, once more - but he was not allowed to finish.

"Guess what _else_ was in that dream?" Basilio replied, taking oblivious pleasure in Validar's displeasure. "The five Gemstones. When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Robyn saw what fate had in store. She knew Chrom couldn't bring the _real_ Gemstones here to Plegia." He raised an eyebrow. "That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers!"

Lucina quickly turned to Robyn and Chrom, hoping to see some evidence of this.

Before she even _could_ focus, Validar's voice dragged her eyes away. He laughed, his hoarse, choking laugh, and replied, "A worthy bluff, Feroxi fool, but ridiculous all the same." He grinned. "You fools. I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle! _Your every move!_ So I know Robyn hasn't touched the stones! She hasn't even been _near_ them!"

 Basilio wasn't deterred, not even close. "You watched our party, yes - the members your people knew about; the _live_ ones!" He grinned. "But they weren't watching the _dead_ ones, were they? They weren't watching _me!"_

And to Lucina's shock, Validar actually _stammered,_ his face pinched with confusion and fury. "I... _No, that's not--!"_

Basilio turned to Lucina and grinned. "Oh, great! It looks like it might be finally starting to sink in..."

Indeed, it did seem that way; his eyes blazed, igniting with indignant fury, as he snarled out, "That is not _possible_... These _have_ to be... They _must_ be...!"

Again, Basilio snorted at him, as thought Validar were an upstart fighter, giving him sass. "Why? Because of..." He shrugged, as if shaking off water from his back. _"Destiny?!"_

And he spluttered out a laugh, as thought taught the greatest, dirtiest joke in the world. "Robyn had your _destiny_ beat days ago, when she came up with this plan."

Lucina's eyes flared, shock jolting through her so hard that for a moment, all she could see was white. 

 _No_ , she would've told me, _she would've told me all about it..._

 _No,_ she corrected herself, her eyes filling with horrified tears. _Not if it meant gaining this leg up, and saving Father's life..._

"The expression on your face," Basilio added cheerfully - though for a moment, Lucina wondered if he meant _her_ \- but he of course meant Validar. "It makes all those long nights in hiding worth it!"

Validar staggered back. "You _dare? Damn you!_ Damn you to _all the hells!"_ He threw one are out and pointed his finger behind him. "None of _this_ matters! Chrom is dead! Your fates, _sealed!_ Grima will--,"

But then, the single moment that woke everyone up - including Lucina. 

Robyn turned around, throwing her own arm out, her hand pointed toward Validar. Her face darkened into one of hate, and she bared her teeth, and threw a bolt of lighting straight at him. 

It took Validar by surprise, and struck his side, slicing through skin and bone. He fell to his knees, just as Robyn walked forward two steps, keeping her hand held out and at him.

Her eyes _blazed_ , with fury and hatred - but they were truly her own. 

And then, beside Robyn, almost _casually_ , Chrom pushed himself back up, and stood beside her, placing a hand upon her shoulder. Her eyes flicked to his, just as his went to hers, and they exchanged a quick look of shared relief and gratitude, before both turned back to Validar - who was still, even now, protesting.

Lucina stared at them both, but found her eyes stuck to her father, unable to believe that he was not only alive - but able to walk at _all_. Her face lit up, and she cried out, "Papa! You're alive!"

Chrom turned to her and nodded, smiling. "Robyn... spared me..." he explained. "She weakened her magic, just before she struck..."

Robyn's eyes hardened, but for a moment, they went to Lucina's, and Lucina's met hers. 

In a split second, one that lasted forever, Lucina could see, as plain as day, how broken Robyn's heart was by what - she'd thought - was Lucina giving up on her. And all Robyn could see was relief that _Chrom_ was alive, but none for _her_.

Which only happened, because she only looked for a second. Before Lucina could even try to _speak_ to her, Robyn's eyes - her bright, endless, but also deeply hurt eyes - moved back to Validar. 

Who was now finally realising that his life was very much over- especially when Robyn and Chrom looked at him with shared fury. He paled, then vanished, reappearing on the other side of the room. 

Robyn looked up at Chrom, who was smirking already, and she smiled back weakly. They grabbed each other's hands, and chased after Validar. 

Flavia caught up to Basilio, just as he said, in a low voice to Lucina, "You better fix what you just broke, Marth."

She looked up at him, wishing she had time to hug him, to appreciate this miracle, but she knew it was true.

"I mean it," he said. "You _know_ you fucked up."

"She didn't tell me," she tried, pathetically, she knew. 

"And you damn well know _why_ , now," he answered. "Go. Or I'll kick your skinny arse over, myself."

"Nice, oaf," Flavia sighed, before she gritted her teeth, her eyes going aside and her chin going up. "I need you. Leave the Prince alone."

"You _always_ need me," he answered, but he followed. 

Lucina knew she'd been dismissed, and she took it. Without a second glance, she ran after her wife and father.

And with joy, watched her wife take her father down.

 _Forever_.

She was free, forever.

But they were all wrong. 


	28. Chapter 28

The moment the lightning from her Levin sword sliced into Validar, Robyn felt something deep within her break loose.

She and Chrom had spent a great deal of time chasing him, as their allies – and the Grimleal – were still fighting each other, and Validar was still determined to escape.

Robyn would _not_ let that happen.

Chrom had even protested, telling her that, because they already had the Fire Emblem, they had time to spare if he _did_ escape.

But Robyn's eyes were like _nothing_ Chrom had ever seen before. They were blazing, their colour almost _inhuman_ in the way the light caught their depths – especially when it was light from her own hand, her own magic.

Chrom realised he recognised that look: near-insanity.

Robyn's eyes saw no one else, now, but her father. They would slide over anyone in her way, skid right off anything moving within her peripheral vision, and only focused when they found Validar's hunched-over shape.

Chrom swallowed hard, his eyes searching for his daughter, now, trying to keep up with Robyn at the same time. When he found Lucina – _she_ was trying to reach _them_ – their eyes met.

Both saw the same panic within their eyes, their source the very same. Robyn was losing her mind, and they both knew that, unless she killed Validar, and _today_ , they would lose her.

And they were right.

Robyn could not stand to be used, anymore, could not put up with lying to her loved ones and trying to keep her guard up at all times, lest she lose control and _killed_ someone...

Many times, Robyn had woken up screaming, often seeing Lucina in Chrom's place. Each time, she was horrified, certain that she was still dreaming, because her _dream_ was the truth.

It was only when Lucina would slide close to her, whether naked, clothed in underwear, or even wearing her entire armour set, both stealing a nap between battles, that Robyn would truly awaken. She would grab Robyn's hands, bring them to her chest, and press them over her heart, so that Robyn knew it still beat, and Lucina still lived.

Lucina recognised that look, despite Chrom not being able to.

Because _she'd_ seen it, before.

_Cut it off! Cut it off..!!_

Lucina swallowed, about to ask, but Chrom nodded and grabbed her hand, then replaced his still holding Robyn's with Lucina's. Robyn immediately tightened her hold, and Lucina felt relief sweep through her, hoping it meant what she thought it did.

But it did not.

Robyn wasn't so far gone as to not realise that her wife and her Exalt's hands were different, and knew she held Lucina's. She refused to let go, but not for the reasons Lucina thought.

 _No, I don't want to let go, because I want her to watch me kill him,_ she realised, her eyes finding her father, once more. _I want her to watch him die with me._

_I want her to see that I am in control, and with his death, I forever will be._

After that, Robyn didn't know.

Right now, it didn't matter. They could discuss it later.

Lucina was happy, though, and didn't let go – not before they reached him.

When they did, Robyn dropped Lucina's hand and took a few steps forward, unsheathing her sword. She held it at her side, not raising it, yet.

Instead, Robyn stared into the eyes of her father, and tried desperately to find something, _anything_ , within there that was worthy enough to save.

Even now, Robyn didn't want to kill anyone, not really. She only time she'd ever felt true bloodlust was around _him_ , because every time, she wanted to kill him for his perversity.

But then, their eyes met.

Within Validar's eyes, Robyn could see some of what she saw in the mirror, every day: depths of knowledge no one could else understand, things that could never be put into words, despite knowing them back-to-front. A lonely kind of knowledge, one of knowing too much and too late.

That scared her, because it forced her to accept a part of herself that they indeed shared: _hate_.

They shared deep hatred, for each other, for their opposing stances, for Robyn's mother refusing to allow her rapist to do the same to her baby...

But Validar loathed Robyn for another, worse reason: _jealousy_. He felt that _he_ was the one who should have been Grima's vessel. Since Grima was first felled, his family had been trying desperately to perfect the bloodline's transference to Grima's, to return him to his rightful place.

Robyn, however, broke that mould.

All of the children of Validar's family, including himself, were products of rape.

Robyn was no different.

Save, Validar had assumed, one thing: Robyn was born a _woman_.

It wasn't true, despite his firm assertion that it was. He _felt_ it was, because his entire bloodline was an enemy to _any_ woman, thanks to how they kept it going. It made sense to him, for them all to be born male, and it made conquest easier.

Robyn was the only female ever born.

Of course it was bitterly ironic to Validar that she was also the perfect vessel. If it had been anyone else, it would have been hilarious. It was certainly a poetic kind of justice.

But it wasn't true.

Robyn wasn't good because she was a woman.

Robyn was good, because she was _Robyn_.

With or without her memories, she was against her father, always, and remained that way to her death, in Lucina's past, and now, her present.

She _was_ the perfect vessel, not because she could be _Grima's_ vessel, but that she _would not_. She was perfect, because her being the only one meant that she _never would become it._ She wouldn't _let_ herself become that vessel.

That was the true reason: the had Grimleal bred their own destruction.

His eyes no longer scared her. Because while there were echoes of familiarity, the rest was not. The rest was unspeakable, unjustifiable...

 _Evil_. Chosen freely, and nursed to its full potential.

And Robyn was many things, but evil, she was not.

Validar then started talking, taunting her, cajoling her, even trying to win her over.

But Robyn said nothing. She held her sword up – and struck him down.

With his fall, the pieces that had broken free within her, did, too.

And as she watched him fade away, she felt that _something_ , fade, too, feeling it replaced with something else, but lighter, happier...

When she realised what it was, she felt tears well up into her eyes.

 _Freedom_.

He no longer had control over her.

_He's truly dead..._

Relief swept through her, so immensely that she swayed, then dropped her sword, her hand going to her forehead, the other, her stomach. She shut her eyes, trying to ignore it – but found herself distracted.

Lucina had caught her arm, then slid her own arm around Robyn's waist, her other hand going to Robyn's and pulling it free from her hair. She held it, then closed her eyes.

Robyn didn't move. She _couldn't_. She didn't open her eyes, and she could barely _breathe_.

That touch felt so _perfect_ , so definitively what she _needed_ , that it _hurt_. And it hurt, because she could still recall the look on Lucina's face, the moment she realised that Chrom had gone down, and at Robyn's hand.

Robyn truly felt that these would be their _last_ intimate moment, because she knew Lucina was just pitying her, for now.

Until it was time for Robyn to leave, and never come back.

Then, she felt Lucina pull Robyn's hand up, and to her chest.

Robyn's eyes flared, filling with more tears, but she didn't move.

Lucina watched her, closely, before she pulled Robyn's hand up higher, before slipping it beneath her collar, so that Robyn could feel her skin.

Both shivered, the feeling nice to them both, but Lucina pressed Robyn's palm flat over her skin, and remained silent.

 _Please_ , she begged, squeezing her eyes closed. _Please, Robyn. I know what you think but it's not true..._

“Luci...”

Lucina's eyes snapped open, shocked.

Robyn had turned toward her, to place her hand there more comfortably, and once she felt Lucina's heart racing beneath her hand, she also felt her whole body sag. Her expression fell, and she bit her lip, her eyes flicking between Lucina's.

She didn't know what to say, despite understanding what this meant, completely. Like Lucina, she was silent, even amongst the others around them.

“Cosmic Eyes…” Lucina whispered - no, _begged_. She _was_ begging. She was desperate to explain, desperate to reassure her...

Robyn could tell that Lucina was trying to speak, and gave her time.

But unfortunately, it was too much time, proven mere seconds later.

Just as Chrom managed to catch up, the room finally cleared of Grimleal, and their allies now taking care of their wounds, there was a strange feeling in the air, and he stopped, right at Robyn's other side. She pulled her hand away from Lucina, who also felt it, her now-free hand going to Falchion. 

Then, before them, a person-shaped slice of midnight sparked into being, before revealing itself to be exactly the one person they'd never expected - and perhaps had forgotten to expect, willingly, to keep from facing the truth...

But the truth now stood before them, looking calm and confident, completely unruffled by Validar's death.

Robyn's other self, the one they now knew and understood.

The Robyn who was Grima - who revealed the entire truth at last, including Robyn's.

Indeed, now, despite the changes, their fate was set, and they would have to fight Grima, to the death.

But they had yet to know just _whose_ death it would be - and just how dearly it would cost them.


	29. Chapter 29

At her father's side, Lucina stared, watching as her literal nightmare reared up from the remains of the temple, and roared so loud it could be felt. Chrom trembled, just as hard as she did, but he still tried to remain calm, for her.

She remembered that well.

But something was wrong.

“Robyn,” Lucina muttered, ripping her eyes from Grima and looking around.

They'd lost sight of her, just before her doppelganger surrendered to Grima – willingly and happily, too, which proved that she truly _was_ Grima – and hadn't seen her escape with the others.

 _No_... Lucina thought, standing up taller, her eyes back on the ruined building. _She got out, she had to, she did, she must have...!_

_“Lucina!"_

Chrom had grabbed her hand and pulled her back, herself unaware that she'd started walking back toward the building, about to break into a run.

Fear slithered through her, and she tugged a little, still wanting to go back, just in case...

But then they realised that they'd left the Fire Emblem behind, and needed it to awaken Naga, still.

And again, Lucina had to be stopped before she ran back in.

Until, “Hey, you mean _this_ Fire Emblem?”

Lucina didn't even say a word. She simply turned around, darted to the source of the voice, and collided into that source, clinging tight.

It shocked Robyn. It was literally the very last thing she'd ever expected from Lucina, despite her having the Fire Emblem. And in truth, she wondered if it simply was only because of that.

Until she felt Lucina pull it from her hands, and hold it out to her father. Chrom took it, for a moment forcing himself into silence, because he was both amused and happy - and it felt good to have the Emblem back where it belonged.

 _“Robyn,”_ Lucina sobbed into her shoulder, her fingers digging into Robyn's back. She was so certain that she'd lost her wife, in that smouldering mess Grima left behind, like she'd lost all else at his clawed hands...

Robyn moved closer, standing on the tips of her toes to hug her back, better. She was confused, and felt her stomach clench, again, worried that this wasn't what she'd hoped for, but just an affectionate thanks - before it was all over.

Until she remembered touching Lucina's chest, remembered why Lucina had done it, and how much of an impact it had on Robyn – and Lucina.

“Luci...?” she whispered, still unsure and scared.

Lucina knew, now, that Robyn _had_ misunderstood that look, and knew they had to talk about it, and fast.

But for now, there was simply no time, so she nodded, pulled away, took hold of Robyn's face, and kissed her lips.

Robyn's eyes went through so many emotions that Lucina was glad she kept her own open to see it. Robyn was scared, then confused, her eyes wide and glassy, until they softened, meeting Lucina's. And when that happened, they warmed up and cleared, and within them, Lucina could see thrilled relief – and bruised love.

They managed a few moments of this, Chrom always patient, until he cut in with, “Robyn, how in all the hells did you even get this back, let alone _survive?!”_

Robyn turned to him, breaking away from Lucina's lips – but not her arms – and grinned, catlike and mischievous.

"I'm magical,” she declared.

Frederick, surprisingly, smiled at her, surprising her; of all the Shepherds, even Laurent (his own son), Frederick was still the hardest to get a smile from. But he smiled, easily, now – and at _Robyn_ , the one he'd mistrusted from the start.

Who'd just earned his loyalty for life.

“Once Grima finds out the Fire Emblem is gone,” he went on, his eyes back on Chrom, “he... she?” He shrugged. _“They_ will be on the lookout, sire. They will know you will try to perform Naga's Awakening, and will know where to find you.”

Chrom, however, grinned, his the same as his tactician's, now. “Let them come,” he replied. “For now, we need to get ready and prepare for it.”

Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

It was going to be a two-day walk, which meant a night out in the open. This was routine, and was never really something to get worked up, about.

Except that Robyn used to, ever since she started getting those headaches.

But they were gone. The pain within her body remained, because even though her own blood was not Awakened, she still carried the venom, and it would _always_ hurt.

The night before the journey, she stood away from the camp, like she did the first time Validar had attacked her.

She waited.

She kept her mind open, alert, her body poised to fight back.

She stood out there for the full sunset, and nothing happened.

When night fell, she sat down in the damp grass, held her hands in her head, and wept.

She cried, because she was free from him, and never had to fear being Awakened or controlled, ever again.

It felt wonderful, refreshing, _healing_...

But despite know this, knowing the undeniable truth of Validar's death, she could not go back to Lucina. She was too terrified.

 _Especially_ around Lucina.

Because she could not forget the expression on her wife's face, the moment she thought Robyn had killed Chrom. She still had yet to understand the depths of Lucina's dismay, and that misunderstanding kept her in the dark, alone and weeping in the cold, not even realising she was trembling.

“You know,” a voice suddenly called out, calm and cool, and coming closer. “Father always told me to never bother you, when you were like this, when you were alone and in solitude. He always said that it was because you needed it, to formulate the proper strategies we needed to survive.”

Robyn kept her face hidden in her arms, but felt her stomach clench, and her body begin to shake, but not from cold, this time.

It was fear.

Especially when she felt the source of that voice sit down right beside her, so close that she felt warmth.

“But I know the truth, now,” Lucina went on, sitting with her legs crossed, her eyes staring out before them, then up, at the dark, red-rimmed sky. It was one pregnant with thick black clouds, ones that promise far worse than mere rain.

Robyn swallowed hard, wanting to ask her to explain, to beg her to go on, to drop into her lap and sob until she was carried home...

“You don't want anyone to see your tears,” Lucina concluded. “He lied. He knew it, too. But he didn't want me to see you like this.” She frowned, her hands tangling in her lap, trying to stop their shaking. “I don't know why he lied. But I know why you do this.”

Robyn nodded, hoping that it wasn't too dark for Lucina to see it. Because it _was_ the truth, even if she'd never known her future self's habits. It was _absolutely_ true, and she was not surprised that Chrom knew, and understood why.

She never expected _Lucina_ to know. No, she never _wanted_ Lucina to know. Even now, she still didn't want it, didn't _like_ it.

But if Lucina was here, telling her these things, it meant something. It _had_ to mean something. Just like those kisses, those hugs, that Lucina had granted her, must have meant more than just relief at seeing the Fire Emblem...

She hoped, anyway.

_Gods, I hope..._

“Robyn, I don't want you to cry alone, anymore.”

Robyn raised her head, just as Lucina turned to look at her.

Their eyes met.

In _seconds_ , thousands of words and emotions flew between them, making Robyn's tears return – and Lucina’s appear for the first time.

Shakily, slowly, Robyn raised her hand – her right – and moved it at such a slow pace toward Lucina that it made the Prince ache.

Clearly, Robyn was still frightened of rejection, when – even if she'd succeeded, and Chrom _had_ been killed – Lucina would never reject her.

Because Lucina knew the truth, now: Robyn _was_ strong enough, and had been, right when they needed her to be – and thankfully, it would be the very last time they'd ever have to worry about that.

Therefore, Lucina grabbed Robyn's hand, her moves smooth and quick, and pulled it to her – and back under her shirt, and over her heart.

Robyn sobbed, then buried her face into her knees, again, her whole body shaking, now. She finally understood, in that gesture alone.

_It's over._

_Lucina forgives me._

_She wants me to stay. She doesn't want me to leave._

_Why?_

“Why?” Robyn blurted out, looking at Lucina, again, but with her chin still on her knees.

“Because I love you, and you're my wife,” Lucina replied.

She'd wanted to say it easily, casually, like it was as easy as saying ‘Grab your weapons', but it wasn't. Her voice wavered, then broke on the last word, as with that sentence, she truly understood just how quickly she'd almost lost Robyn, and so painfully, too.

“Oh, Luci,” Robyn sobbed, “I love you, so much.” The words she said next just tumbled out. “I didn't want to, Luci. I begged him to leave me behind, for hours. I begged them all to tell at least you what would happen. But they - Basilio and Chrom - wouldn't let me, Luci! I _didn't_ want to, I-I _wanted_ to stay--,”

Lucina leaned over, and kissed her into silence. It was brief, so similar to their first, but it held so much more meaning. Robyn reached out with her other hand, placing it on Lucina's cheek, just as their foreheads pressed together, and their eyes met, once more.

“I understand, now,” Lucina agreed, her voice tender. She pulled Robyn's other hand from beneath her shirt, pulling it to her lips and kissing its palm. “Mostly. But... tell me? The whole story...?”

Robyn nodded. She moved herself closer, so that they could be side-by-side, but Lucina grinned, grabbed gentle hold of her wife, and settled her into her lap, facing Lucina, before she threw her arms around Robyn's shoulders and replaced her forehead to her wife's.

Robyn bit her lip, her eyes wide and full of tears, but she didn't protest. In fact, she snuggled nearer, her arms going around Lucina's slender waist, her own legs going around her Prince's hips. It was more sensual than sexual – but because it was them, it would end up sexual, eventually.

But for now, in the gloom of the night, even as the sky above them seemed to rip itself apart, Robyn closed her eyes, and told Lucina everything.


	30. Chapter 30

“No.”

Chrom raised his head, surprised, but Robyn was white with terror, her eyes wide and dim.

“But, Robyn,” he said gently, reaching across the table and taking her hand – one she almost pulled away, he knew; it jerked a little before relaxing. “It's the only way. You know he's going to do it.”

“Leave me behind!” Robyn begged, shaking her head. _“Leave me behind,_ Chrom, _please_! I can't go! I can’t risk killing you! _I'd rather die!”_

“We don't want _anyone_ to die,” Olivia suddenly broke in, her voice rarely sharp and steady. As a dancer, she hid, but as a queen, she conquered. “That's the entire point.”

“He thinks Basilio is dead, Robyn,” Chrom reminded her, and she gritted her teeth; that only served to remind her of how many lives they stood to lose. “It's the only way.”

Robyn shook her head, again, her eyes on Chrom's hand over hers, her face terrified and tear-streaked. “Please leave me behind!” she begged, again, her voice breaking.

“Robyn--,”

 _“No!”_ Robyn cried, cutting him off. She raised her head, her eyes going right to his, and he fell silent. “You don’t understand, Chrom. I have no power over him! None! He'll... I'll... you'll die!”

“Like how _I_ died?” Basilio snorted, raising an eyebrow. “And how Marth was so damned sure I would?”

“But you lived because she told you!” Robyn cried.

“And you're telling us, now,” Olivia agreed. “Which means, like Khan Basilio did, we can plan to fight back against it.”

Robyn swallowed hard, trembling so much that even her chair did. She shook her head, the entire time Olivia spoke, but when the Queen fell silent, she lost her words. She couldn't speak. The horror of it all was way too much to put say, again.

“Boy, fix your tactician,” Basilio sighed.

Chrom sighed, too. “She's too stubborn.”

“Chrom, I don't know if I’m strong enough to do what you need me to do!” Robyn answered, angry, now. “I've failed, _twice_ , under his control! How do you expect me to weaken my magic?! He controls me _completely!”_

Surprisingly, it was Olivia who sighed, this time, rolling her eyes, too. “Stop it, right now!” she demanded, in one of her rare loss of temper – or volume control. “Robyn, you _are_ strong enough! Why would we _ever_ consider something so risky, if we weren't so certain of it?!”

Chrom went pink, trying to hide a smile behind a cough, and he shifted in his seat a little. It was no secret that Chrom found Olivia's bursts of passion attractive, but it was always funny to see his reaction to it, whenever she did.

Basilio noticed, and smirked at him, about to say something _incredibly_ rude, but Robyn interrupted him.

She was staring at Olivia, her face pale, still. But her eyes had focused, and had lost some of their glassy fear.

“I want to be worthy of that trust,” she admitted, her voice weak. “I want to prove to you all that I can do this. But...” She lowered her gaze. “I don't want to prove it during a time that could cost us everything.”

“We have no choice, anymore, Robyn,” Olivia told her, her voice soft, again. “We're trapped. It's this, or he does it, anyway. At least this way, if you try, we stand to succeed.”

Robyn's eyes filled with tears. She wanted to prove herself. She wanted to make it right. She wanted Chrom to live. And it truly was inevitable.

“I…” she started, but she choked, and had to start over. “I'll do everything I can do fight him, and find some way of making sure we win.”

Basilio barked out a laugh. “ _That's_ more like it!” he agreed.

Chrom smiled at Robyn, who looked up at him, still scared. “You _can_ do this, Robyn,” he agreed. “Fate is _never_ set in stone.”

“It's pegasus shit,” Olivia agreed, her voice firm.

She meant it, but it made both Chrom and Basilio chuckle, and Robyn smile, just a little. It was always amusing whenever Olivia spoke like the Feroxi she was, and truly, most wished she'd do so more.

"But... I need to tell Lucina," Robyn realised, her eyes wide. Lucina would be deeply hurt, otherwise.

"No," Chrom answered. "She can't know. She's a horrible actor, and if she knew the truth, she wouldn't be able to be convincing enough to make it real."

"So it has to be real for her?" Olivia frowned, not like this any more than Robyn did. "Chrom, that's not fair. She's Robyn's wife, and your daughter."

"I know," Chrom agreed, looking sad. "But we need him fooled, Olive. And Lucina cannot act to save her life."

"She played the part of Marth well enough," Basilio reminded him.

"Because she _is_ Marth, and it wasn't a lie," Chrom replied. "Marth is a part of her, so despite her claims, she is _not_ a good actress. Not when it comes to grief."

"This is _horrible_ ," Robyn whispered, covering her face. "Don't make me lie to my own wife..."

"You have to," Chrom said, placing his hand on her shaking shoulder. "She'll understand, when we tell her the truth."

Robyn shuddered. It was true, she knew it was, but she still loathed it.

“I'll... do it,” Robyn finally concluded.

But she was anything but happy about it.

* * *

Lucina was stunned, both by the passion of her mother and the determination of her father, and how much Robyn truly loathed her part in that fake-out.

Robyn trembled, from both the memory of the conversation, and that fake-out, and she fell silent, unable to go on, now. The rest of the story was obvious, now.

“I’m so sorry,” Lucina admitted. “You kept telling me it would be alright, but not just for me, weren't you?”

Robyn nodded against her chest, her face now buried there, her arms around Lucina's shoulders while her hands played with Lucina's hair – a comfort to them both.

“You were terrified, too,” Lucina pressed, and Robyn sniffled, gritting her teeth and nodding again. “But you focused on me, and _pretended_ you were okay.”

Robyn suddenly noticed the change in Lucina's tone. It was soft, but it was no longer calm. Instead, her voice wavered over each word, growing smaller and smaller.

“And all I did was cry, and not even realise how badly you were hurting to. You just kept focusing on me, when you needed comfort, too. Probably more than me, because I wasn't the one _forced_ to do it...”

Robyn raised her head, just as Lucina's eyes filled with tears, and she lowered her head to Robyn's chest, instead, her face going right to her breasts. Her fingers dug into Robyn's back, and she started trembling, pressing Robyn as close to her as possible.

Robyn opened her mouth to speak, feeling she needed to, now, to try and explain why it was that she focused on Lucina, instead of herself, but Lucina cut her off, sensing that she was about to speak – and she didn't want to hear it, yet. She had more to say.

“Robyn, you're my wife,” she growled. “I want to know your feelings. I _need_ to know your feelings. I need to be able to comfort you, to help you, too, because that's how marriage _works, dammit!”_

Her voice broke, and she choked, again, on her tears, but also on her anger and hurt.

And guilt. So much guilt. She'd been so blind to her own wife's terror, so consumed in her own...

“But I--,” Robyn tried.

“We're _partners_ , Robyn!” Lucina snapped. “We're supposed to _share_ the weight! I know you love my father, and I know, now, how bad it really was!” She shook her head, lowering it. “Let me help you, Robyn...”

“I couldn't tell you!” Robyn finally got out.

“But you _could_ have told me you were scared, too!”

“No,” Robyn answered, feeling a little angry, now, herself. “No, I couldn't. I wanted to focus on you, Luci. You needed it most. Because I at least knew there was hope that Chrom would survive! You didn't, and I felt horrible for lying to you!”

Lucina felt grief sweep through her at that. She knew what that meant, too. “And you felt I deserved the comfort more, and because you were lying, you deserved none at all.”

Robyn swallowed hard, then nodded, looking away, before she started to move away, certain that Lucina wanted her to leave, now.

But Lucina grabbed onto her tighter, stopping her, and she sagged, surrendering and cuddling back up to her, clinging tight. Lucina did the same, and for a moment, they just held each other, both sad and hurting for themselves and each other.

“You did deserve that comfort,” Lucina then whispered, the moment she felt Robyn start to tremble. “You _did_. And you _still_ do.”

Robyn shook her head, but Lucina nodded. “You do.” She nodded again, making up her mind, and with some adjustment, and a few wobbles, she rose to her feet with Robyn in her arms. Robyn squeaked, her eyes wide, but Lucina kissed her, held her close, and started walking.

She'd made up her mind, and not even Robyn would be able to change it.

And later, she – and Robyn, too – would be glad she did, especially with what was still to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giddy-up :P


	31. Chapter 31

By the time they reached their tent, it was dark, and Robyn was dozing off, exhausted by everything. She didn't want to look at the sky, to be reminded of how hard she'd worked to avoid that – and how horribly she'd failed, and _would_ have failed, no matter what.

Morgan was waiting for them, and even in the dim light, Lucina could tell that he was upset – something that worsened when he saw Robyn’s swollen eyes, and how heavy she seemed in Lucina's arms. He went to them, placing one hand on Lucina's arm, the other on Robyn's shoulder. Robyn jumped, waking up at once, and when she managed to focus her eyes, she relaxed.

“My lad,” she whispered.

Morgan choked, then lunged, hugging them both. They tried as best as possible to return it, but when Robyn flinched from pain, in turn making Lucina wobble a little, Morgan pulled away.

“Come in for a bit,” Lucina offered.

To her surprise, as well as Robyn's, he shook his head. “No, I… I just needed to make sure... I needed to make sure...” He almost said it again, but managed to stop himself. “That was _horrible.”_

“I'm sorry,” Robyn whispered. “I'm so sorry...”

“No, Mama, for _you,”_ Morgan corrected, shaking his head. “You were in so much pain. It... it scared me... I needed to make sure you were... you were _you_ , still...”

“I am,” Robyn agreed, her eyes filling with tears. She touched his wet cheek, and he closed his eyes, sniffling and nodding.

“You can stay, Morgan,” Lucina told him honestly; she knew that sleep would likely be impossible, and didn't mind spending part of it with her son.

“I'm okay,” he promised, and both mothers could see it was the truth – though it wouldn't of been at least five minutes ago.

But then, he looked into Robyn's eyes, and whispered, his voice high with fear, “He's _really_ dead, this time?”

Robyn nodded, and he closed his eyes, relief flooding through him and making him hug onto her, again.

They each took turns hugging each other, kissing cheeks and foreheads and brushing away tears, before Morgan was ready to try and sleep. He hugged them a final time, then went toward his tent, his gait a little lighter.

Once he was out of sight, Lucina carried Robyn into their tent, and managed to bring her over to their bed in the dark. When she was comfortable, Robyn flicked her fingers a few times, both lighting several candles, as well as securing and soundproofing the tent.

Lucina had gone back to secure it, but smiled when she noticed it already done. She turned back to Robyn, who was sitting up, looking back at her nervously, her eyes looking so dark compared to her pale cheeks.

It worried Lucina, and she circled back, sitting down beside Robyn and putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. Robyn closed her eyes, leaning over, her arms going around Lucina's waist, and for a moment, they remained this way, holding each other in silence, save their breaths and heartbeats, and slowly rocking each other in concert with those sounds.

“I'm sorry,” Robyn then repeated, whispering it and burying her face into Lucina's shoulder.

That reminded Lucina of why she was even here like this, as Morgan had distracted her from it. Now, she remembered, and now, she didn't want to hear those words from Robyn for the rest of the night.

“No,” Lucina whispered, touching Robyn's cheek, trying to rub some colour back into it. “You don't need to be. I understand, now, and the moment I did, I forgave you.”

“But--,” Robyn murmured.

 _“No,”_ Lucina repeated, before leaning down and nuzzling Robyn's cheek with her lips. Robyn shivered, moving her face away from Lucina's shoulder, and Lucina smiled, their eyes meeting.

“Robyn, you've been through too much, today,” Lucina added, her voice a little sharp. Robyn curled up a little tighter, biting her lip. “I know what you want to say – that I have, too – and I agree, kinda, but i still think _you_ had it the worst.”

Robyn's eyes dimmed, and she surprised Lucina; she didn't protest, anymore. Instead, her face fell, and she covered her face with her hands, starting to cry.

It was the kind of crying that was almost silent, the tears of someone on their very last fibre of rope, the rest already frayed and shrivelled.

Robyn felt so miserable, so horrible, that it kept her quiet, because even now, she didn't want to hurt Lucina. Even now, knowing Lucina was right, knowing that she did deserve to be taken care of, she still felt guilty about it, and wasn't sure she could accept it.

Lucina took hold of her and pulled her back, and again, Robyn didn't fight it. She collapsed into Lucina's arms, her tears still soft, but they were violent, and it hurt her physically, too.

Lucina had wanted to say more, but when she saw Robyn flinch from that pain, she leaned down and asked, instead: “Do you need poppy, love?”

Robyn hesitated, then nodded. Her whole body was screaming at her, and her mind was no help, either. She knew she needed to sleep for their upcoming journey, and knew it required speed. She _had_ to sleep, otherwise she risked lives.

Lucina kissed her cheek, then got up and went to Robyn's desk, finding the jar and spoon and bringing it over. By then, Robyn had started trying to undress, but whenever she moved, she always became tangled in whatever garment she wanted off, and soon just gave up, her tears worsening.

With gentle care and almost no speech, Lucina managed to help Robyn take the poppy, then helped her get undressed. Robyn stared at her through all of it, her eyes wide and constantly refilling. She couldn't help it; Lucina's expression wasn't one of disgust, or anger, or even hurt. It was one of worried calm, but every time their eyes met, Lucina's softened, and she smiled a little, before continuing.

Robyn had not expected love within those eyes, but it was there. There was no hatred, no resentment, nothing of the sort.

Just worry, and love.

Lucina truly had forgiven her. She had moment she learnt the entire story.

When Robyn was only dressed in her underclothes, Lucina gently helped her lie down, before she undressed herself and joined her, also in her underwear. Robyn was still crying, but she snuffed the candles out with a small wind spell, then turned around and hugged Lucina to her, clinging onto her so hard it almost hurt.

Lucina didn't care if it hurt; all she wanted was to stop Robyn's hurts.

For now, she held Robyn close, closing her eyes and smiling sadly, hearing the thick, terrified pain within each of Robyn's minute sobs. When she did, she couldn't hold back, either, and joined her, trying to keep Robyn from noticing.

But she had, and she clung tighter, only this time, she started trying to comfort Lucina, instead of letting Lucina comfort her.

Lucina bit her lip, burying her face into Robyn's hair, the scent of it soothing her. Even now, Robyn thought of herself last.

A thought that brought deep heartache.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Robyn wouldn't let Lucina comfort her, at first. She was too intent on making sure Lucina was okay, because she was aware of how much pain her lies had given her.

Except that it wasn’t true; Lucina's grief came from empathy, not resentment. But she knew that if she kept trying, Robyn would get upset, so for now, Lucina let her wife do the comforting.

For now.

Her mind was already far ahead, her eyes going unfocused when she thought of it. When she started to blush, it was when Robyn was curled up beside her under the blankets, holding her and stroking her hair. Lucina closed her eyes, moving her head from Robyn's shoulder to her chest – where she promptly buried her face, her hands holding Robyn in place.

Robyn squirmed with surprise, but it was nothing compared to the surprise of what happened next: she laughed. Robyn actually started laughing, especially when they started wrestling, Lucina wanting to remain in marshmallow hell, while Robyn was desperate for her to stop, because it both tickled – and felt _very_ good.

Lucina felt herself tear up, that sound so beautiful to her. She still smiled, but couldn't hold her tears back, and soon, Robyn noticed, and pulled her away, looking into her eyes – and seeing her tears. Her expression fell, and clearly, she was about to apologise.

Lucina didn't want that. She cried, now, from happiness. She'd been so sure that, in addition to losing her father, she'd lost her wife, too, and it was painful to accept that, even if it was ultimately a ruse. To hear Robyn laugh, to have her tease and roughhouse with Lucina, was like being given all she'd ever wanted.

So before Robyn could protest, Lucina sat up and kissed her lips, one hand curving around Robyn's pink cheek, her other hand propping her up. Robyn stared up at her, shocked, but Lucina closed her eyes, unable to keep them open when kissing her Cosmic Eyes's lips; it felt that good.

When that happened, Robyn started kissing back, and to Lucina's surprise, she shifted to slip her leg between Lucina's, deepening the kiss and pulling Lucina down flat against herself. Lucina grunted, then wrapped around her, her own leg going between Robyn's. Robyn's hands tangled into Lucina's hair, but Lucina's hands were busy, her palms smooth along Robyn's generous curves – something that made Robyn yearn for more.

There was really no point in explaining why Robyn was so fervent, or why Lucina kissed her, first. It was obvious.

For a moment, still clothed and under their blankets, they kissed and caressed, thighs rubbing up against sensitive places, fingers sliding through hair or tracing a nipple until hardened.

Robyn knew what she wanted, especially when she was still in so much pain – both physically and mentally – but Lucina had another idea. She'd been way too shy to ask, before, though Robyn had never asked her. She instead wanted to do it for Lucina, and after, both knew that Lucina _loved_ it.

But Lucina had been too nervous, that kind of intense intimacy too intense, to even try to reciprocate, let alone ask to. Robyn never seemed to mind, but Lucina always felt bad.

Until now.

Now, she remembered that one moment, when she'd licked her fingers, and remembered the taste. Now, she wanted to know how Robyn _truly_ tasted.

So, surprising Robyn, she pulled away, then started to take Robyn's underwear off, making her smile and blush deeper, her eyes bright with eagerness. Lucina felt so much love for her in that moment, and hugged her, before continuing.

Robyn had smiled, then held her arms up so that her undershirt could come off, then her bandeau. When she reached for Lucina, however, the Prince moved away, shaking her head.

“You want to stop?” she asked her, her tone soft and gentle with understanding.

Lucina swallowed hard, her eyes searching Robyn's face. “No, _gods, no_ , I don't. I... I want to try to...” She trailed off, then tugged on the waist band of Robyn's underpants.

Robyn slid them off, nodding, but again, when she tried to do the same for Lucina, she was denied.

“Luci...!” she whined, moving to sit up.

Clearly, the poppy was starting to work, as she moved easier, if slower, and her eyes looked less pained and trapped.

Lucina smiled, parting Robyn's legs and moving to sit down between them, causing Robyn to blush deeper and breath a little faster with excitement. She hoped, now, that Lucina would undress, because Robyn was _desperate_ , now.

Instead, Lucina shifted down, and lowered her head. Robyn's eyes flared, and to Lucina's surprise, Robyn stopped her.

“No,” Robyn said, her voice strained. “I know you don't like that. Don't force yourself, just because I feel bad. That will only make me feel worse.”

Lucina smiled, something inside of her relaxing. Robyn always knew _exactly_ what to say, and how to say it, when a situation had the potential to become a problem, and it was one of the thousands of reasons why she loved Robyn so much.

“I want to,” Lucina admitted truthfully, her face scarlet, now, as well. “I'm... I don't feel scared. I feel... curious. I _want_ to try.”

“O-okay,” Robyn agreed, nodding. “But the _second_ you don't like it, stop, okay?”

Lucina nodded, kissing Robyn's belly, before moving back down and settling herself between Robyn's legs, getting close and just looking for a moment. It was something that made Robyn cover her eyes from shyness, though she definitely wanted her to keep going.

 _Robyn... looks nice,_ she realised, smiling faintly. _All this time, I’ve never given myself time to look._

_And now that I am, I really like what I see._

She was no expert, of course, but she didn't need to be to know what was and wasn't appealing to herself. She looked up at Robyn, who was scarlet to her chest, hiding her face, still. Lucina frowned, then moved one hand away from Robyn's knee, and slid her fingers along the long, soft folds of her cunt.

Immediately, Robyn exhaled, shifting a little and relaxing. She knew she had nothing to fear when it came to Lucina, and since she wasn't running away, she figured it was safe to assume that Lucina liked what she saw.

Which was true. Lucina amused herself for a moment, teasing Robyn with her fingertips, brushing between those folds and up toward the nub of her clit.

By the time Lucina was ready, Robyn was, too. She relaxed, lying back down and spreading her legs a bit more, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. She was sitting up on her elbows, eager to watch Lucina, but shakily, as it was hard to stay still when being pleasured so sweetly. Her hand strayed, and she slid her fingers through Lucina's bangs, smiling at her fondly – and eagerly.

Lucina shivered, that smile _very_ arousing, then moved her hand away. Robyn almost didn't realise it, because Lucina moved fast, and had replaced her fingers with her tongue right away, dipping it between those folds and flicking over her clit.

Robyn gasped, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. It felt so good, so personal, and yet so welcoming, that her fingers dug into Lucina's scalp a little. Lucina eyed her closely, then did it a second time, only this time, her tongue lingered over Robyn's clit, tracing it slowly, thoughtful.

 _I've never tasted anything like this,_ she thought, shivering again when she heard Robyn hiss out her nickname. _And yet now, I can't imagine a world without this flavour._

Lucina felt herself slowly becoming bolder, and she closed her eyes, moved closer, and slid her tongue right between those folds. There, it was very wet, already, and that moisture tasted even better. But her tongue was too short, and she was disappointed, wanting to taste even deeper.

“Oh...” Robyn breathed out, her head still thrown back, still holding herself up on her forearms. “Luci... try... b-both... _mm_...!” Her voice trailed off, as Lucina had moved her tongue back up to her clit, and speech was alien to her, now.

Lucina, however, understood, as she was thinking the same thing.

By now, they'd both noticed a difference between them, and this was one of them. Robyn really enjoyed it whenever Lucina's fingers went deep, and managed to find that soft spot. It drove her _crazy_ , that kind of pleasure. But for Lucina, it was too much, too sensitive, and too overwhelming, and she _hated_ it. Robyn had tried, but Lucina was adamant, and they never tried again – except with Robyn.

Once, Robyn had teased Lucina, about how good it was for her to be able to change her body, as her cock reached just deep enough to touch there, too – and to the kind of results that only made _Lucina_ more aroused, and eager to hear more.

Without pausing, still circling that sensitive nub with the tip of her tongue, Lucina moved her hand back and slid two fingers inside of Robyn, with absolutely no hesitation; Robyn was _that_ aroused. Robyn dropped back down onto the bed, unable to hold herself up, now. This ended up being a good thing, because the moment she did, Lucina's fingers struck true, and she gasped out happily, her heels digging into the bed and her breaths getting faster.

By now, the poppy was starting to work a little, but even if Lucina had known, she wouldn't of stopped – unless Robyn told her to, of course.

Lucina was confused for a moment, trying to synchronise her tongue and her fingers, but Robyn truly could not tell that she was fumbling. Every touch and push and lick along _any_ place between Robyn's legs made her feel almost drunk. She grinned like a drunk, a crooked grin with heavy-lidded and smouldering eyes. She kept those eyes on Lucina, as much as she could, and just watching her made her blaze. Combined with the actual stimulation, Robyn was slowly starting to lose her brain, and quite gratefully, too.

Robyn was sick of thinking. All she wanted to do, while she still could, was feel good, and with Lucina as the one making her feel good.

And _this_ felt good.

Lucina finally hit her stride, and when she did, Robyn moaned, long and low, her hand still in Lucina's hair, her other at her own chest, slowly brushing over one of her breasts. To Lucina's growing delight, Robyn started to move in concert with Lucina, and from there, it was a blur for the tactician.

The longer they went, the more Robyn would push herself up. By the time she held herself up on her hands, she was shaking, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth open slightly, beads of sweat running down her cheeks, her neck, her breasts, _everywhere_. It would have embarrassed her, except that Lucina didn't seem to be bothered by it. So she focused, instead, on feeling good.

Lucina was enjoying herself _immensely_. One of the greatest joys, of this new life in her own past, was making Robyn happy, and especially so if it was sexual; Lucina was still helping Robyn heal from Validar's trauma - both real, and from her dreams - and sex was a major factor.

Robyn responded almost right away, to any suggestive word, gesture, or expression, something Lucina usually would've been scared of, had it been anyone else but Robyn. 

“Luci,” Robyn suddenly gasped out, pushing herself forward and burying her hand back into Lucina's hair, the other digging into the bed, again. Lucina blinked up at her, shifting a little to meet this change.

Robyn's mouth went dry, the look on Lucina's face mesmerising. She was _thrilled_. Her eyes shone, and any time Robyn could see her face, Lucina was always grinning.

Nothing _is sexier than seeing pleasure on the face of the person pleasuring you,_ Robyn realised, her heart racing with both surprise – and need.

Lucina's eyes sparked; she could see the same kind of look on Robyn, and she really loved it.

 _I'm doing this way more often,_ she decided, closing her eyes and resuming what she wished she'd done sooner, knowing all that she knew, now.

It was then that Robyn sat up completely, unable to speak due to how fast she was breathing – and how close she was getting. A dangerous combination, she knew – but at this moment, she forgot, and didn't care.

She hunched over, her hands reaching out, and she grabbed hold of Lucina’s shoulders, her fingers digging in. Lucina stopped briefly in surprise, but Robyn shifted, and actually whined a little, to get her to keep going. Lucina got the message, only this time, she slid a _third_ finger in, and reached deeper.

 _“F-fuck!”_ Robyn suddenly gasped out, her head dropping forward. It was _perfect_ ; she could feel, at the same time, how close she was, from _both_ places, and she realised, quite suddenly, what this would result in.

Lucina smirked a little, shivering, again, and she suddenly slowed down the pace, having already memorised Robyn's patterns. The way Robyn was curled around her was a little bit uncomfortable, and it took more effort to breathe – another good reason to slow down – but she could still manage, and wanted to.

She wanted Robyn to feel _wonderful_ , as wonderful as Lucina felt she truly _was_.

“Luci...” Robyn hissed out between her teeth, grinning so wide her cheeks hurt, so close that she barely even had to concentrate in order to move her body the way she needed. Lucina seemed to do all the work, herself, and when she slowed down, Robyn uttered a surprised moan, finishing it with a few breathless laughs. It was exactly what she needed, now, and was so thrilled that Lucina already knew. 

Robyn was encompassed in bliss, her mind focused only on Lucina. The second she managed to forget everything, save Lucina and the pleasure she was giving her, she felt that last string snap.

 _“Fuck!_ Oh, Luci... _Luci_...!” Robyn keened out, her voice thick and desperate. Those waves were drowning her deeply, happily, a double-team of endless delight, and she laughed between gasps, tears running down her cheeks as she swam through it, shocked by how long it seemed to last.

Lucina, when this happened, almost came, _herself_ , but was distracted by keeping Robyn close enough to her so that she could finish. Robyn was squirming above her, still clinging around her, her whole body shaking and her voice a low, soothing melody...

Then, Robyn fell back onto the bed, boneless and panting, her arms and legs just dropping away from Lucina. She could barely feel even that, she was so high, and she couldn't move, still shuddering from it.

Lucina moved back between Robyn's legs, hoping she wouldn't notice, and moved down to slide the tip of her tongue along Robyn's slick folds. Her eyebrows went up; the taste had changed, to something heavier and stronger, but she _loved_ it. Without thinking, she shifted closer, so that she could slip her tongue between, but Robyn suddenly jerked away, and she pulled back, sitting up on her knees.

Robyn was a puddle. She hadn't moved – save that involuntary jolt – since she'd collapsed, and her eyes were closed into happy, teary crescents, almost completely red to her breasts. She was slick with sweat, and she was still grinning, still trying to catch her breath.

The second Lucina's eyes fell upon Robyn's face, despite that smile, she knew her wife had either fallen asleep – or, most likely, passed out.

Lucina smiled, relaxing a little, and she just sat there, licking her fingers a little and watching Robyn slowly start to calm down, even in slumber.

However, when she didn't wake up, Lucina grinned, undressed, and slid beside Robyn, pulling their blankets over them both, before Lucina wrapped herself around Robyn, holding her close. Robyn made a small sound in her sleep, shifting closer, but when she was firmly within Lucina's arms, she relaxed, again.

Lucina closed her eyes, burying her face into Robyn's neck, one hand stroking Robyn's sweaty hair from her face.

She didn't have any memory after that, because halfway through, she joined Robyn in slumber.

But no amount of sleep would be able to prepare her for what happened the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. We all know what's happening, next, so get ready for it. I'm not holding back on this one.


	33. Chapter 33

Somehow, when she woke up that morning, Robyn knew. She knew, somehow, that this wasn't going to work. She knew it wasn't going to be enough.

She didn't know how, yet, but she knew.

That morning, she felt odd.

She felt... _stronger_.

She wanted to think it was confidence, or from a good night's sleep, or the _way_ she'd fallen asleep, but...

Even when looking at Lucina, who was still asleep beside her, curled up in a small ball and facing her, she knew better.

Robyn gazed at her, unable to help her smile when she did, but it was bittersweet. She was confused. Looking at Lucina helped, like always, but this time, not completely.

Robyn shivered, starting to feel scared. She wasn't usually skittish, nor was she one to allow fear to paralyse her. But now, she was both, and she covered her mouth, right before her eyes filled, and she closed them. Quickly, she turned away, and tried, with everything she was, to smother those tears.

Because she knew that, if Lucina asked, she would have no answer; just the question of that fear being real, and why.

But it didn't work. She was barely two minutes in when she felt Lucina stir, then shift close to her, wrapping around her, instead of her own legs.

When Lucina buried her face into Robyn's hair and sighed sleepily – and happily – Robyn started shaking. She knew Lucina was trying to soothe her, but she still feared she would ask that one question she had no answer for.

Lucina _was_ about to ask. She was worried, and just wanted to comfort Robyn, but the more she woke up, the more she realised something.

She was scared, too.

And she didn't know why, either.

“Robyn...?” she whispered, her voice wavering. Her hands found Robyn's, and grabbed hold, just as Robyn's did, and held tight, so tightly that the metal of Robyn's ring dug into Lucina's hand.

“Yes,” Robyn whispered back, opening her eyes again and letting her eyes unfocus.

“I... I feel...” Lucina frowned. “Robyn, I feel... on guard.”

Robyn blinked, her eyes focusing, again, and she shifted, lying on her back to look at Lucina. Lucina smiled, also unable to help that reaction whenever she saw Robyn, and she moved closer, cuddling under Robyn's arm and pulling the blanket back over both of them.

Both were shivering, still, but not from cold.

Then, Robyn whispered, “Me, too.”

“Do you know why?” Lucina hoped, blinking up at her.

Robyn stared at her. “No,” she admitted. “I'm just scared.”

“But this is _good_ , what we're doing today!” Lucina protested, though Robyn knew it wasn't at herself. “We're going to Awaken Naga, and free Father's Falchion, the only thing in the world that can stop Grima.”

Robyn nodded, suddenly speechless. There was something about what Lucina said, something that didn't sit right, that confused her, but that also seemed to want to warn her to keep vigilant.

 _Something she just said is important,_ Robyn concluded, listening to both her gut and her brain. _But she said a lot. Which part? Which word?_

Robyn never found out, until it was too late to heed that warning.

“Robyn,” Lucina called, touching her cheek. Robyn inhaled shakily, nodding and meeting her gaze, and Lucina smiled. “Hey. It's okay. We're probably just nervous.”

“Luci, I feel strong,” Robyn blurted out. “I feel so strong. I... I c-can barely feel pain...”

Lucina stared at her, her eyes widening and her smile fading.

_“Oh, Lucina, don't worry about me. I feel so strange, today, yes. But I feel oddly strong. Like I can do anything...”_

She _said that, too,_ Lucina thought, _on that day._

Robyn watched Lucina's expression change, and she felt a chill. Lucina looked scared, and she looked like she recognised something, and it was scaring her.

“Robyn,” Lucina whispered, her voice breaking. “That's... It happened to… During...” She voice trailed off.

Robyn swallowed hard, the sight of Lucina's fear banking her own.

“Luci," she murmured, moving to her side to face her, “we are in the lead. It's a small lead, but it's still a lead. We know what will happen, what things mean. And I can use this strength to fight harder, and to defeat Grima.”

Lucina watched her, the entire time she spoke, and her heart ached. She knew Robyn was scared, too, and she knew what Robyn was trying to do. It was so sweet, and one of the thousands of reasons why Lucina loved her, so much, but it hurt.

It hurt, because even now, Robyn defaulted as a comforter, when really, she was the one who needed comfort the most.

“Robyn,” Lucina whispered, when she was certain her wife was done. “Robyn, you know you're safe, now, right?”

Robyn's eyes widened with surprised, before she paled, biting her lip and nodding.

“Then why are you scared?” Lucina wondered. She wanted Robyn to talk to her, so that she could help her.

“I don't know,” Robyn finally admitted, the dreaded question finally answered. “I'm scared of... of... Grima... and of... _her_...” She closed her eyes, sniffling a little. “I'm scared of her _most_ , even. As if she is stronger than Grima, or separate from him.”

Lucina nuzzled her cheek, and Robyn opened her eyes again, meeting her Prince's. They stared at each other, two people lost in time, two people desperate to change the past, to secure the future.

They were proof that anything could change.

Strangely, they both not only knew what the other was thinking, but both smiled at the fact that they thought the same thing.

With that shared smile, they were able to shake that foreboding off, just enough of it, to make it bearable.

“If we stay together,” Lucina murmured, her eyes glowing with love, “ _nothing_ will stop us.”

“Exactly,” Robyn agreed, her own eyes shimmering with love, too. “I want to stay at your side, forever, until the day I die – and beyond.”

Lucina's eyes filled with tears _. “Don't,”_ she begged. “Don't say that. You're _not_ going to die, not for a very long time.”

Robyn was going to smile, to tell her she was of course joking, when she felt that invisible poke, one that told her to go over what Lucina had said, because part of it was the answer, and her face fell.

She was starting to get it.

“Robyn?” Lucina called, her voice wavering. “What is it?”

Robyn swallowed hard, then took hold of Lucina's face and kissed her lips, murmuring her nickname and pulling her closer.

Lucina was confused, and when she tried to kiss back, she was too slow; she couldn't keep up with Robyn within that confusion.

Until Robyn pleaded, against her lips, “Please, Luci... _please_... I need you so much... before we go, _please_...?”

It worried Lucina, but at the same time, she felt similar need bubble up within her, and she nodded, moving over and slipping on top of her, all without breaking that kiss.

They made love, in such a slow and almost dreamlike way, that when they were spent, both actually had to reassure each other that it was real. It broke the tension, too, and with it, they were able to get up, and face the day.

 _Together_.

* * *

The moment they were alone, that night, Lucina grabbed Robyn by her shoulders and shook her, her eyes wild and desperate..

 _“Why did you ask that?!”_ she demanded, her voice breaking.

Robyn stared up at her, bewildered by this anger. The whole trip home, Lucina had been quiet, but that wasn't unusual. Robyn hadn't realised that it was because she was smothering her anger.

“Because,” Robyn answered back, looking small and helpless. “Because he needs to _die_ , Luci. I never want anyone to have to feel what either of us felt...”

Lucina shook her head, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. “No. _No_ , Robyn. No.”

“Luci...”

 _“No!”_ Lucina shouted, so loudly that Robyn flinched. “You can't die, Robyn! You _can't!”_

Robyn's eyes darkened. “You are forgetting why you came here in the first place,” she answered, her voice cold.

But her insides were writhing. She _hated_ this, hated hurting Lucina, but she was also hurting herself, and perhaps worst of all.

Lucina's face fell, looking heartbroken, and Robyn hated _herself,_  in that moment.

But what she didn't know was that, ever since they started camp, Robyn looked heartbroken, too – and still did, even when trying to be cold.

“I... I haven't,” Lucina whispered, tears running down her cheeks. “I-I _haven't!_ I... We changed it. My past won't be the future, once we put Grima to sleep! And if we leave instructions, in case it ever happens, again, it will be okay! I promise, it _will_ be okay!”

Robyn shook her head. “He has to _die_ , Luci...”

“No.”

Lucina didn't say it, this time. In fact, it came from behind her. She watched Robyn's eyes move behind her, then cloud with confused surprise.

Chrom walked over to them both, but looked at Robyn with a glare. “No,” he repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. “Robyn, we talked about this. You said you would let me strike Grima down.”

“That was before I knew he could be _killed,”_ Robyn explained, her voice raspy and small.

In the evening light, she looked exhausted, as though pulled apart and simply _smashed_ back together, again. That was how she _felt_ , in any case.

Then, they heard someone else walk up to them, and Morgan appeared beside Chrom, looking angry – and scared.

“Please, Mama,” he begged, going over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder; Lucina had pulled her hands away when Chrom arrived.

Robyn looked up at him, unable to keep her eyes from overflowing. She touched his cheek, trying to smile, but all she did was twitch her lips.

“I'm sorry, lad,” Robyn whispered, her eyes darted over all three. “I have to do it. I _have_ to. I'm not doing it to be some clichéd hero. I'm doing it because it's the only way.”

“No,” Lucina snapped, startling her. “We put him to _sleep.”_

When Chrom echoed the words, and Morgan added more pleas, Robyn was starting to falter, overwhelmed by what had happened, and by what was happening, now.

Every time she tried to defend her decision, she kept getting shot down.

 _“Fine!”_ she cried, in the middle of Morgan's sentence, one that begged her to stay, because he'd already lost her, once. “Alright! I... I-I won't! I won't!”

Her voice broke, and she let her knees give out, at last. She dropped to the ground on her knees, covered her face, and wept.

Lucina knelt down beside her, and called for her, her voice as gentle and as soft as the sheerest of linens. Robyn raised her head, unable to speak, now – then froze, when she saw Lucina's expression.

She was _beaming_ at her, looking so happy, so relieved, that it was almost surreal. She held Robyn's face between her hands, her eyes filling with happy tears, this time, and she leaned forward, pressing her forehead to her tactician's.

“Thank you,” she sobbed out, her voice high with joy. “Thank you, Cosmic Eyes, _thank you! I love you...!”_

Robyn stared at her, speechless, again.

Within her breast, she felt her heart shatter, and knew there was no going back, now.

She was lying to them.

None of what she said was true. 

Robyn had every intention of stopping Chrom, and striking herself down, forever.

She was lying, and it made Lucina so happy, so relieved, that it broke Robyn's heart. She buried her face into Lucina's shoulder, beginning to sob, now, but Lucina held her close, still smiling.

When she felt Chrom and Morgan hug them, too, Robyn’s sobs worsened, to the point that they should've been painful, and normally would have been.

Except now, nothing was more painful than that lie.


	34. Chapter 34

At the start, they were almost defeated, at once.

For that moment, it had seemed that all was lost, and that Robyn and Grima were merged, forever.

Everyone's power was sapped free, and Robyn had volunteered to go with Grima if they were spared – only to be betrayed.

It truly looked as it everything was over, before it even began.

Lucina had even shut her eyes, grabbing hold of Chrom's hand, then her mother's, feeling Inigo do the same.

Lucina was sobbing, even in this state, and she almost yearned for death, now; it had taken her wife, and all she wanted, now, was to be with her, wherever that may be.

But then, she felt it: a rush of power, one so familiar, it was almost comforting.

And they heard the voice of Naga, just as Robyn reappeared – and tipped the scales in their favour, for good.

* * *

Robyn stood beside Chrom, just as he walked up and stood right in front of Grima, holding the glowing Falchion out and point at Grima's chest.

Lucina stood at Chrom's other side, her own Falchion out, but she held it at her side, ready when he was.

That was the plan; she and Chrom would rush forward, together, right when Robyn provided a distraction, to keep Grima confused – and easier to attack.

It was only when she saw which tome Robyn held in her hands that Lucina realised her grave error – one she would never forgive herself for, for as long as she lived.

“No!” she cried, turning on her heel and going back toward Robyn, just as Robyn held her glowing hand up. _“Robyn, no--!!”_

_Too late._

Robyn threw the globe of magic she held forward, and it smashed into Grima.

And _both_ of them fell.

* * *

_“May we meet again... in a better life...”_

* * *

Lucina grieved, deeply, like she never had before – not even when Chrom had been killed.

Back then, there hadn't been time to mourn. There hadn't been time to grieve, not truly. The moment she'd woken up, and found her father dead, she had to swallow her grief, allowed only to let it out bit by bit, night by night.

She was also lucky, too. Not long after being forced to become a leader, Naga had granted her mercy, and sent her back to her father.

That grief diminished without her realising it, the longer she remained at his side.

This was completely different.

There was no mercy from Naga, this time.

There was no way to return to the past, and back into her beloved's arms.

Robyn was dead, because she couldn't bear to see anyone else die.

Robyn was dead, because no matter what, she always thought of herself, last.

Robyn was dead...

_Robyn..._

* * *

Lucina collapsed, not long after it was over. She hadn't been close enough to hear her wife's parting words, but Chrom had told her – and she fell, and would not get up, again.

This _was supposed to be the better life,_ Lucina thought.  _This was supposed to be the_ best _life..._

But it was not.

Not anymore.

* * *

 Lucina cried, in a silent, wide-eyed way, one that spoke of inner torture.

Chrom carried her, all the way back to the halidom, and brought her to one of the spare rooms, in the same wing as her infant self.

Chrom had helped her take off her boots and armour, as she was still and wooden, moving only when shown how, and never without crying, her tears constant.

When she was comfortable in her regular clothes, she still didn't move. She sat, like a statue of herself, in a bed she'd never slept before, and was suddenly _desperate_ to go back to camp, to curl up in the bed she'd shared with Robyn, to soak herself in that scent before it - like Robyn - vanished, forever.

 _“Robyn...”_ she whispered, her voice raw and weak.

Chrom knelt down in front of her, taking hold of her face. Her eyes slowly moved to his, and she felt another knife of agony strike her heart.

Because Chrom was weeping, too, and was barely keeping it together, for Lucina's sake.

“Lucina,” he whispered, and she nodded, her eyes closing briefly. “Lucina, remember... Remember what Naga said: that someone like Robyn is never truly dead, not after what she did, and not if we keep her alive in our hearts...”

Lucina stared at him, her eyes searching his the entire time he spoke. His own voice was broke, as though he'd been screaming and had worn it out, and it hurt her, too.

“Why...?” she suddenly demanded, shaking her head slowly. “Why did she do it? Why did she lie to _me_? _Why, Father?! Why?!”_

Chrom flinched, lowering his head and shutting his eyes, his shoulders shaking.

“Because she loved you most of all, Lucina,” he answered. “And her only wish in life was to make you happy..."

With that, Lucina's heart shattered. Her eyes closed, and she keened out, her hands going to her hair, holding her head and curling around herself.

_There is no happiness without Robyn..._

Chrom lowered his hands, placing them on her knees, but she keened out, again, jerking away. She laid down, then turned around, burrowing under the covers of the bed, her back to her father.

She grieved.

She screamed for Robyn, and when she got no answer, her heart broke a little more, over and over.

She didn't even notice when Chrom left; she didn't even know if she _cared_ , anymore.

She'd saved her father, and didn't regret that. She fought Grima and won, and, deep down, she knew it had been done the right way, the proper way, for the sake of everyone, now and in the future.

But for Lucina, the cost was immense.

The cost was too high a price for her to pay.

So Robyn made the choice, herself.

And with Robyn, Lucina's soul died, too.


	35. Chapter 35

“Mum.”

Lucina burrowed back under the covers, shaking her head. She shuddered, her eyes closed and her hands over her stomach – one protesting her refusal to feed it – but she didn't turn around.

She didn't reply.

“Mum, _please_...” Morgan's voice cracked, just as his eyes filled with tears.

It had been four days, and she hadn't left this room.

She only left the bed to use the chamberpot, or to allow the servants to change the sheets. She did drink water, but sparingly, and only when her throat was burning. She refused every meal, and spoke to no one.

This was the morning of the fifth day, and Morgan needed his mother. He'd tried to grieve on his own, or with Noire, or with Inigo.

But it wasn't enough.

His heart still bled, because he knew one of his mother's did, too.

He walked over, trembling, his steps sluggish and heavy. He'd been able to eat, at least, but only a little, and a few times, he hadn't been able to keep it down, when he cried too hard.

He slumped down, beside the bed, and leaned against it, his forehead pushing into the side of it, his hands limp at his sides.

“Please,” he begged, one hand slowly going up. He placed it flat on the bed, desperate for her to take it, but she did not. “Mum, _please_... I _need_ you... It hurts too much... You're the only one who understands how much...”

Silence met his words, even when he started to cry, for several minutes.

Then, he heard rustling, and felt her take his hand.

She tugged on it, and he got up, sitting down on the bed beside her.

Lucina slowly turned around, keeping her hand on his, and met his gaze, indeed seeing a mirror. Her son was pale and sickly, his eyes underscored with deep shadows, and his eyes were never dry.

And Lucina looked exactly like he did.

She bit her lip, then pushed herself up, so that she could hug him. Morgan sobbed, the second she did, and he clung to her, burying his face into her trembling shoulder, like she did with him.

It didn't matter that Lucina hadn't bathed in days. It didn't matter that Morgan's clothes reeked of mud and mildew.

The only thing that mattered was that the woman they both loved the most was dead, and they now only had each other.

“Morgan,” Lucina sobbed, her fingers digging into his back.

She'd forgotten. She'd _actually_ forgotten, that he was still here, still alive, and still himself.

Morgan was literally the only thing of Robyn's that Lucina had left. But what shamed her was that, for him, she knew, that he felt with her as she did with him.

They only had each other, now.

It felt like they were the only ones left in the entire world whom had known Robyn had truly existed.

It was during that shared thought that Morgan suddenly realised the one thing that Lucina should have, and it made him gasp and jerk away, his eyes on his hands. He held them up, his face scared, but no matter how many times he looked, from back to front, nothing changed.

When his eyes filled with tears, and met Lucina's, she jolted: he looked _hopeful_. It confused her, even angered her, a little, as it seemed almost perverse in such a setting. She even wanted to push him away, tell him never to come back...

But something in his eyes stopped her.

Maybe she saw Robyn's in his, just a little, and maybe that's why she softened. Years later, she never knew, and didn't care, really.

Now, however, she was reeling with confusion, and kept silent.

“Mum...” Morgan finally said, his voice wavering.

Her heart always responded to that, no matter what, and she nodded slightly.

“Mum, I’m still here,” he went on, his eyes searching hers.

He lowered his hands, placing them gently on her shoulders, and she was even more speechless. She had no idea why that was important.

“Remember, Mum?” he insisted, tugging on her shoulders, a little, as if to bring her to her feet, in proper response to this discovery. “I'm not from _your_ timeline, remember? I wasn't _there_ ; I was never born. Because... because...”

His voice caught a little, but he rushed on, once he could. “Because you two weren't together. I was never even a glint in your eye.”

Lucina frowned, but thoughtfully, trying to get where he was. “I know,” she agreed, her voice still scratchy and small with disuse.

“But, Mum,” Morgan said, shaking her a little. “I'm still here.”

“So what? The other orphans are still here, too, and long before their parents even got pregnant, or even together,” she replied calmly, her voice flat. “And they only came forward once their parents were married, not pregnant. And yet, _they_ still exist.”

Morgan shook his head, as if shaking her words from his mind. “Yeah, they exist, but they came from _your_ timeline. _Mine_ only exists within _this_ new timeline, remember?”

Lucina closed her eyes, just for a moment. She did. Robyn had explained it to her, how Morgan had no memories because, he'd been dragged backward into a timeline that was imperative for him to exist within.

Not just one, but _two_ timelines had merged with this one, and those memories were gone, because, unlike with everyone else, they hadn't been made, yet.

She jolted again, her eyes snapping open and meeting his, and for the first time, they were bright and focused.

“But you're still here!” she finally realised. “Robyn and I... we haven't had you, yet!”

Morgan smiled, nodding excitedly. “Because it's _not_ _over_ , Mum!” he cried.

Lucina's mind kept trying to poke holes in this logic, because she was still so certain that Robyn truly was dead.

There was no way someone could survive what Robyn had been through.

She'd literally been torn to pieces, those pieces vanishing in the wind, alongside the demon still wearing her skin...

_No._

_I wish Morgan was right._

_But Papa saw her... die..._

_I want to cling to hope, but..._

“Cosmic Eyes...” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears, her grief smashing her back down onto the rocks, after such a gloriously freeing wave had swept her off of her feet, given her hope...

“Mummy.”

Her eyes focused, again, despite the blur of tears, as her surprise took her over, instead.

He'd never called her that, before.

 _Ever_.

Something deep within her, in a place she'd never known, before, opened up at that moment. With it came what could only be called maternal instinct.

 Robyn had felt that, she knew. That same night that they'd talked about Morgan's timeline, they'd talked about motherhood, and Robyn had admitted to becoming a mother the moment she truly understood who Morgan was.

Lucina was ashamed to admit that, while her feelings of affection for him had increased, she knew she had yet to feel the way Robyn did.

Now, however, she _completely_ understood. She thought she would when Robyn became pregnant in the future (they hadn't decided by the time Robyn had died, and now, Lucina knew why), or when baby Morgan was finally born and within her arms.

 _No_ , she realised, her eyes searching his, this young man who'd lost everything, but was still happy, despite all he'd lost. _That's not our way. That's not who we are, who we've ever been._

_Robyn and I do things out of order, with intense passion or casual calmness, in a controlled chaos that only belongs... belonged... to us._

Of _course_ Morgan would be the exact same way.

Of _course_ it was only now that she truly felt like a mother, a sire.

Of _course_ it was in the middle of her worst breakdown, one that would remain the worst for the rest of her life...

All of this introspection happened in merely two minutes, Lucina completely silent and unfocused, while Morgan held her up by her shoulders and waited. He was so patient, so kind, so much like _her_...

“Morgie,” she heard herself croak out, shocking them both, and for different reasons.

For Lucina, she was embarrassed, as the nickname was childish and silly, and she blushed, biting her lip and looking away, expecting Morgan to be ashamed and angry.

Instead, he started weeping, again, his eyes wide, as if struck in the face. He could barely breathe, his entire body trembling with shock.

He recognised that name.

Only he knew he'd never heard it, before _now_.

And that made him sob, because he realised what that meant, too.

Morgan lunged forward and hugged onto Lucina, again, and she clung back, bursting into sobs of her own.

Despite the fact that Morgan was barely a few years younger than her; despite the fact that he had yet to fully remember Lucina; despite the fact that their sole reason to keep fighting was dead and gone...

Despite that and more, mother and son remained in that embrace, sharing not just grief, but relief, too, as that had been the last wall left up between them.

“Mummy,” Morgan repeated tearfully, and she coughed a little but nodded. “Mummy, we need to find her. She's still out there, somewhere. Otherwise, I would have disappeared, too!”

Lucina nodded, again, too choked up for words. An hour ago, such a thought would have infuriated her, as it felt insulting to cling onto useless hope.

But that was before she had it back.

And now, like she clung to Morgan, she clung to that hope, too.

“Yes,” she agreed weakly. “I'll help you. Of course I will...”

Morgan shut his eyes and hid his face from her, turning it away but still placing his cheek upon her shoulder.

“Thank you, Mummy...” he replied.

She nodded, kissed his head, and closed her own eyes, unable to keep herself from drowning back beneath that sea of tears.

But at least now, Morgan was at her side.

And before she let those tides drown her, he always brought her back to the shore.

A true son.


	36. Chapter 36

No matter what, no matter who said it, no matter how long ago, this part never failed to bring a laugh of happy relief to anyone hearing it.

Because, in the first place they looked, they found her, in the exact same place – and way – they had found her, in the first place.

* * *

It took Lucina another day to get back to her feet, both mentally and physically, but it was time well-spent, with both her son and her father, as well as her brother and mother, too. 

Chrom's presence had surprised her, but not for long; he confessed that he was about to propose the same thing as she was, now, and at the same time she'd planned to, and it made them both laugh.

It felt good, that laugh. It felt good to hope, again.

Not that there weren't moments of tears; whenever Robyn's name was spoke aloud, Lucina's eyes would fill, and Morgan would fall silent. Chrom choked up several times, despite being the calmest, and they adored him for that; he knew they needed him to be strong.

Because they – especially Lucina – were not.

* * *

“I want to go with you,” Lissa blurted out, not long before they were scheduled to leave.

It surprised them - them, being the Exalts and their children, and their grandchild. Not even Owain had shown interest in going, his own heart sore and his depression “deeper than any abyss could ever dream of becoming...” And his brother, father, and mothers seemed to share the same pain.

Except now, at the last minute; Lissa had rushed after them, and had grabbed Inigo's hand – the first she could touch. He stopped, as did his parents, but his sister and nephew did not wait, at least not until Lissa spoke.

She was dressed in her old cleric outfit, and Chrom was the only one who understood the significance of this – and just how desperately she wanted to help.

Lucina and Morgan didn't protest, and neither did Olivia and Inigo, so Lissa smiled, hooked her arm into Chrom's, and started walking with them.

Chrom took a moment to look down at his younger sister, his face open and vulnerable – and also empathy and understanding. She smiled sadly, squeezing his arm, and he nodded, and turned back, to move forward.

* * *

It turned out to be the best decision, because it was Lissa who saw her, first.

By then, it was cresting into dusk, as the journey took quite some time for people consistently looking around. But none of them could help it, and didn't bother to stifle it.

They wanted to make sure they left nothing unchecked.

When they'd reached that familiar copse of trees, Chrom stopped, suddenly, then dropped to his knees.

Olivia knelt beside him at once, her hands on his face, and he shut his eyes and clung to her, trembling with tears he struggled to silence.

Lucina knew how he felt – but worse. While this part of the woods didn't hold the same power over her, she knew that if they reached the other side, she would likely fall, as well.

She felt Morgan take hold of her hand, and she looked down at him, seeing her own feelings in his sad expression. Inigo had fallen back, his hand over his eyes and his other arm around his waist, his breaths stuttering and choked.

Lissa was the only one who kept walking, her eyes narrowed against her own tears. She knew she was being stubborn, as usual, but she couldn't help this, either. She grieved with action, with her body, and it urged her to keep going, no matter how sad she felt, no matter how blind her tears made her...

Then, before anyone could say a word, they watched as she suddenly started walking quicker – before crying out her brother's name and breaking into a run, her eyes focused ahead of her.

Chrom heard her, and was the only one with the energy to not only chase her, but catch up.

For a moment, Chrom feared that his eyes were fooling him, making him see his tactician half-buried in dead leaves, lying on her side as though taking an outdoor nap, looking like she has just materialized out of nothing...

 _Indeed_.

Until he saw his little sister kneel down beside that illusion, and touch its shoulder.

Then, Chrom's world snapped back into reality, and he stopped, right beside Lissa, and dropped to his hands and knees, his eyes filling with tears.

 _“Robyn...!”_ he gasped out, his voice so broken that only Lissa heard it. He reached out, his hand trembling, and touched her pale cheek; it was cold, but _real_ , a cheek he'd seen disintegrate before his eyes...

Lissa held out her hands, already muttering the words to her best healing spell, bringing bright light to her hands, then reaching below them, encasing Robyn within it like a cocoon.

Lucina saw that light. She saw it, and knew that Lissa wouldn't expend magic like that for no reason. She saw her father drop, and knew he'd found something.

But she couldn't move. She was trembling too hard, so hard that Morgan struggled to keep her on her feet, his eyes dark with growing worry for her. He refused to look ahead, not wanting to get his hopes up and have them crushed to dust.

Therefore, it was only when she realised that Lissa was speaking, and so was Chrom, that something was happening, and it was something important.

What she didn't know was that the siblings, by some silent agreement, were saying the exact words they'd said the first time they'd found her.

And Robyn heard them.

For a moment, she was thrown back in time, her mind as blank as it had been, that first time. She felt heavy and cold, felt her body shivering with exhaustion, and her throat was too dry to speak. She gritted her teeth, struggling to open her eyes, when she heard voices.

Again, she was thrown back, and again, she felt as empty and confused as when she'd first heard those words. She stirred, and slowly, she managed to open her eyes. She flinched, the bright light hurting them, but she tried to keep them open, anyway, desperate to focus them.

She felt a familiar hand take her own, and she grunted, grabbing hold of it as hard as she could. Her vision was clearing, and when she reached up, she noticed something strange about the back of her hand…

But then, her eyes met Chrom's, and she stared into them, watching him do the same – only his filled with tears.

“It's over now,” Chrom added. "You're safe."

With those five words, Robyn's whole body jolted, making her stagger. Lissa grabbed her other hand, just as Chrom grabbed her arm and pulled her back up to her feet.

Chrom watched her closely, seeing the blank confusion within her eyes, and was frightened that she had lost her memory, and that was the price they had to pay for her return.

That wasn't it, however.

In silence, now, they watched Robyn raise her right hand, staring at it with wide, fearful eyes.

When her eyes focused, however, and she finally understood what was different, her eyes dimmed – and closed, going heavy and limp. Chrom almost grabbed her, just as Lissa yelped and tried to do the same, but she slipped, and dropped back down into the bed of leaves.

Chrom didn't know why he said what he said, next, but he did. “Lucina! We need you!”

Lucina jolted, this time, her mind going blank. She and Morgan had been frozen in a shared shock, both of them unable to truly accept what they were saying.

But Lucina always answered to her father, and she bolted toward him, her eyes only on him, now.

By then, they'd managed to get Robyn into a more comfortable position, but when Lissa tried to heal her, it didn't work; she wasn't physically injured. When Chrom tried to shake her awake, nothing happened.

Lucina seemed to suddenly appear beside her father, her eyes no longer on her father. Instead, they were upon the one person she'd never thought she'd be lucky enough to see, again.

“Cosmic Eyes,” Lucina gasped out, dropping down and kneeling beside Robyn, before forgetting anyone else was there. She leaned down, pulling Robyn into her arms and lap.

The second Robyn was within her arms, Lucina sobbed, bursting into tears, and she buried her face into Robyn's hair, one arm around her shoulders, while her other hand touched Robyn's cheek, tapping it gently, keeping time with Lucina slowly rocking her.

“Please...” she begged, unable to say any other word.

When both Lissa and Chrom tried to help, she jerked away, burying her face back into that sweet-smelling hair...

Then, Lucina felt it: a small, shaking hand upon her chest, between her breasts and over her racing heart. She looked down, quickly, holding her breath – just as Robyn's eyes opened, again, and met her own.

For a moment that lasted mere seconds, one that felt like an eternity, they stared into each other's eyes, both breathless and scared.

Robyn, however, closed her eyes for a moment, her tears streaking down her cheek, before she smiled, sniffling a little. Because the second she realised she knew Lucina, the way she had when she thought she'd died, was the same second she realised that her memories were safe.

When Robyn's eyes opened, again, they were warm, and focused – and brimming with love.

“Luci...” she whispered, her other hand reaching up, shakily, and touching Lucina's quivering lips, just her fingertips.

Lucina grabbed her wrist, pressing her lips to those fingers, those beloved, sacred fingers, before she simply held it within her own.

She leaned down, just as Robyn raised her head, and they kissed.

It was tearful, and sloppy, and interrupted by declarations of love, sappy sonnets, and happy giggles, but it didn't matter.

In those moments, there was nobody else in the world, save the Prince and her tactician.

Robyn then – unfortunately – said the words that broke the spell.

She pressed her forehead to Lucina's, closing her eyes and grinning, and whispered, “Luci... I'm free...”

She held her hand up, so the back was to Lucina, and watched as her wife's eyes went bright with understanding - and joy.

Her hand was naked, the Mark of Grima not even leaving a scar. 

When Lucina looked into Robyn's eyes, all she could see withing them was happiness; they no longer had the slightly-pinched look of someone always in pain.

It was true.

Robyn was finally free.

And, in turn, because of her, and alongside her, Lucina was, as well. 

They clung to each other, again, losing themselves in this happy reunion, one rich with hugs, kisses, gentle admonishment, and happy cheers. 

At last, it was over, and forever, now.

And from it, a new beginning was born, and nourished into a better future.

For everyone.

**\--THE END--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun o_o. I regret not having done it sooner, but also feel it probably wouldn't be as good as this one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and genderneutralnoun, I hope it was a gift worthy of such a long wait.
> 
> Til next time ;3


End file.
